Love Trap
by diyaRi De
Summary: Dia, yang masih terdiam terpaku, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Orang ini, seseorang yang paling ingin ia temui, dan yang telah menghancurkan kehidupannya, Dia merasa kesal sekaligus terkhianati.Tapi yang jelas, amarahlah yang lebih mendominasi dirinya saat ini.
1. Chapter 1

Saya tidak tahu seberapa banyak orang yang menunggu cerita baru dari saya. Untuk itu, saya persembahkan fic perdana di tahun 2015 ini untuk kalian, para pembaca setia semuanya. Maaf sudah menunggu lama.

I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21

Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.

DiyaRi De present : Love Trap

.

.

Chapter 1

.

_"Sometimes, only one person is missing, and the whole world seems depopulated." _\- Alphonse de Lamartine -

.

Gadis dua puluh dua tahun berlari menuruni tangga dekat pintu masuk kampusnya. Wajahnya ceria, seolah tidak bisa menahan kabar gembira yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Suzuna," sahut lelaki yang menunggu di tapak tangga bawah. "Bisa tidak kalau tidak berlari?" tanyanya lagi menggelengkan kepala.

"Sena! Aku keterima beasiswa S2 di Inggris!" girangnya lalu memeluk kencang Sena.

Sena memeluk Suzuna balik. "Aku tahu. Kamu kan sudah bilang padaku di telepon tadi."

Suzuna melepaskan pelukannya dan berganti dengan menggenggam tangan Sena. "Aku harus cerita ini ke Mamo-Nee," lanjutnya dan menarik Sena untuk ikut dengannya.

"Tunggu dulu Suzuna. Aku rasa tidak bisa. Sekarang musim ujian. Mamo-Nee pasti sibuk di perpustakaan."

"Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar menyampaikan kabar gembira ini," ujar Suzuna tetap memaksa dan menuju mobil Sena yang di parkir di halaman kampusnya. "Kamu mau mengantarku kan?"

"Aku mau tentu saja. Tapi bisa tidak kamu menarik napas dulu dan jangan terlalu bersemangat seperti ini?"

Sena... Ini kabar gembira. Aku harus memberitahu Mamo-Nee dulu sebelum dia tahu dari orang lain."

Sena menghela napas. "Aku tahu. Tapi bukannya tadi di telepon aku bilang kalau kita akan makan siang? Aku lapar."

Suzuna berhenti dan menoleh ke Sena. "Oh, maafkan aku. Aku lupa. Aku juga belum makan. Jadi ayo, kita makan terus habis itu kita ke tempat Mamo-Nee."

.

.

Setelah jam istirahatnya selesai, sudah satu jam Mamori sibuk melayani mahasiswa yang ingin meminjam atau mengembalikan buku. Sekarang, gilirannya untuk bergantian dengan petugas lain, dan membereskan buku-buku yang baru dikembalikan itu ke rak buku sesuai nomornya.

Mamori bekerja sambilan di perpustakaan kota sambil menjalani tahun pertama pascasarjana di Universitas Enma. Setelah menyelesaikan kuliah bahasa Inggrisnya, sekarang dia meneruskan pendidikan mengajarnya. Di usianya yang ke dua puluh tiga tahun ini, Mamori sudah tidak ingin menyusahkan orangtua lagi dengan biaya pendidikannya. Jadi saat kuliah tingkat dua dulu, dia sudah memulai kerja sambilan di perpustakaan kota ini.

"Sibuk?"

Mamori mendengar suara seseorang di sebelahnya. Dia lalu menoleh dan melihat Yamato, teman kampus sekaligus teman satu klub di Saikyoudai dulu. Mamori tersenyum sambil tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Aku tidak lihat kamu datang tadi."

Yamato tersenyum sambil memberikan buku yang akan dimasukkan Mamori ke dalam rak. "Kamu terlalu sibuk tadi di depan jadi tidak melihatku."

"Apa tidak ada latihan hari ini?" tanya Mamori. Yamato sudah menjadi atlet nasional Amefuto yang baru mulai karirnya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Tidak ada. Tapi pelatih menyuruhku untuk bertemu dengan Sena." Yamato lalu tertawa pelan. "Walau tidak disuruh pun, aku memang mau bertemu dengannya."

Mamori mendorong troli buku ke rak lain dan Yamato mengikutinya. "Tadi Suzuna telepon kalau dia akan kemari tiga puluh menit lagi."

"Ya. Karena itu Sena menyuruhku kesini."

Mamori mengangguk. "Sepertinya ada kabar gembira yang ingin disampaikan Suzuna. Dia terdengar senang sekali."

Yamato tertawa. "Bukannya Taki-san memang selalu seperti itu?"

Mamori ikut tersenyum. "Tidak apa memang kalau kamu kesini? Aku takut kamu malah membuat keributan dengan menarik penggemarmu masuk kesini."

"Jangan berlebihan begitu Anezaki. Aku tidak setenar itu."

"Oh ya? Bicaralah begitu kalau memang saat ini tidak ada banyak mata yang memperhatikan kita."

Yamato lalu memperhatikan sekitarnya dan orang-orang yang memandangi mereka dari balik buku, rak, ataupun yang hanya sekedar lewat. "Oh maaf. Aku tidak menyadarinya. Kalau begitu aku akan tunggu Sena di dalam mobil saja."

"Aku bukannya mengusirmu Yamato-kun," ujar Mamori.

"Aku tahu. Kalau begitu sampai nanti."

.

.

"Selamat Suzuna!" sahut Mamori tersenyum bahagia mendengar kabar baik itu dari Suzuna. Mamori masih membereskan buku-buku ketika Suzuna datang. Sedangkan Sena sudah bertemu Yamato di tempat parkiran umum. "Jadi kapan kamu akan ke Inggris?"

"Dua bulan lagi. Aku senang sekali Mamo-Nee. Aku kira beasiswaku tidak diterima karena aku tidak yakin dengan bahasa Inggrisku. Tapi karena Mamo-Nee sudah mengajariku. Aku tidak menyangka akan berhasil."

"Sekali lagi selamat, Suzuna. Nanti aku akan ke kesana dan mampir ke tempatmu. Karena itu aku sedang mencari kerja sebagai interpreter."

"Pasti itu Mamo-Nee. Kamu harus mengunjungiku di Inggris nanti," ujar Suzuna. "Oh. Aku ingat. Aku mengambil brosur ini tadi di kantor kemahasiswaan." Dia lalu mengeluarkan selebaran dari tasnya dan memberikan ke Mamori.

Mamori melihat brosur tentang lowongan kerja sebagai interpreter."Kalau ini aku sudah lihat Suzuna. Tapi disini dikatakan kalau mereka butuh seseorang yang mau kerja satu bulan penuh di Amerika sebagai penerjemah manager perusahaannya. Kalau begini, bagaimana kuliahku?"

"Duh Mamo-Nee. Jangan berpikir begitu terus. Coba dulu. Siapa tahu keterima. Bukannya kalau keterima pun, bisa dianggap sebagai belajar juga. Mamo-Nee bisa ke Amerika!"

"Shhh! Ini perpustakaan Suzuna," tegur Mamori dan Suzuna langsung menutup mulutnya dan meminta maaf pelan. "Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya. Keterima tidaknya, lihat nanti saja."

"Nah. Begitu. Aku akan mendukungmu Mamo-Nee."

.

.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana Sena?"

Sena terdiam berpikir memandang ke jalan di balik kemudi mobilnya. Tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

Yamato menghela napas. "Mamori-san masih saja terlihat sama. Dia bersikap seolah bahagia, tapi aku tidak melihat kebahagiaan di matanya."

"Seharusnya kamu tanya langsung ke Mamo-Nee."

"Karena itu aku tanya padamu. Aku tidak berani menanyakannya."

"Kamu kira aku berani," balas Sena. "Aku dan Suzuna berusaha untuk tidak mengungkit itu. Aku tahu Mamo-Nee masih memikirkannya, bahkan aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa lupa, tapi Mamo-Nee berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja."

Yamato terdiam. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu orang itu begitu penting bagi Mamori-san, sampai saat orang itu menghilang bagai ditelan bumi," lanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi, setelah semua itu terjadi, Mamo-Nee berubah. Dan terlihat sekarang hubungan mereka bukan sekedar hubungan biasa seperti yang kita tahu dulu."

"Aku kira setelah dua tahun ini, Mamori-san bisa melupakannya. Tapi tetap tidak ada yang berubah."

"Karena itu Yamato-san, berusahalah agar kita juga terlihat biasa saja. Karena Mamo-Nee juga sudah berusaha."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja Sena. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau melihat wanita yang kamu sayangi terlihat tidak bahagia karena memikirkan laki-laki lain? Sudah dua tahun!"

"Kalau begitu, berusahalah untuk membuatnya tersenyum lagi," usul Sena tersenyum.

Yamato menghela napas. "Bukan aku yang bisa melakukan itu. Hanya orang itu yang bisa."

"Kalau kamu berpikiran seperti itu, Mamo-Nee tidak akan bahagia seumur hidupnya."

"Tapi begitulah faktanya."

.

.

Suzuna keluar dari pintu perpustakaan dan menuju tempat parkir di seberang gedung tempat Sena dan Yamato bertemu. Suzuna tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena kalau Yamato sudah minta bertemu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, pasti membicarakan hal yang sama. Bukan tentang Amefuto, kalau membicarakan itu, Yamato tidak akan menemuinya secara mendadak seperti ini. Tapi tentang masalah lain.

Suzuna mengetuk kaca mobil di samping Yamato. Dia lalu menyinggungkan senyumnya. Sena lalu menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Hei, sudah selesai obrolan sesama laki-lakinya?" tanya Suzuna.

"Kalau begitu aku balik dulu. Aku akan sampaikan ke pelatihku mengenai kontraknya."

"Oke."

Yamato lalu membuka pintu mobil, "sampai nanti Taki-san."

Suzuna minggir ke samping agar Yamato bisa lewat. "Sampai nanti Yamato-san," balas Suzuna, melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Suzuna masuk dan menutup pintu mobil lagi. "Kalian membicarakan masalah itu lagi?"

"Ya."

"Yamato-san terlihat begitu khawatir," Suzuna lalu menghela napas sambil memasang sabuk pengaman. "Seandainya saja Mamo-Nee bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain."

"Ya," sahut Sena. "Sayangnya cuma Hiruma-san yang dicintainya."

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Catatan Kecil:

Hei! Selamat tahun baru 2015! (#telatkali!) Diyari De kembali lagi dengan genre andalannya, "Hurt/Comfort"! Semogo kalian tidak pernah ada bosannya dengan cerita yang saya buat.

Okey, saya akan membuat emosi kalian naik turun saat membaca cerita ini. Jadi, perkenankan saya memohon maaf sebelum membuat kalian kesal, gemas, gregetan, dan lain sebagainya XD

Nah, selamat menunggu chapter 2~!

Salam: De


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

_"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."_ \- Kahlil Gibran -

.

Mamori menjepit rambut di atas telinga kirinya ke belakang. Dia menepuk-nepuk pinggang dan merapikan bentuk blazernya. Dia menarik napas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya. Pagi ini dia siap untuk memulai wawancara di perusahaan sebagai interpreter. Saat tingkat akhir dulu, Mamori pernah ikut dosennya untuk tahu bagaimana cara jadi interpreter. Dengan nilai yang di atas rata-rata, dan dengan keturunan langsung dari neneknya yang orang Amerika, Mamori memang sudah percaya diri dengan keahliannya ini. Tapi walau begitu, tetap saja masih membuat Mamori gelisah dan tidak tenang.

Lusa kemarin, dia sudah mengirimkan CV ke email perusahaan. Dan dia tidak menyangka kalau akan secepat ini mendapat panggilan. Karena itu dia sangat senang dan menyiapkan dirinya sematang mungkin.

Telepon berbunyi bertepatan dengan saat dia sudah siap untuk keluar dari apartemennya. "Ya, Halo?" sapanya sambil mengunci pintu.

_"Mamo-Nee sudah mau jalan?" _tanya Suzuna di seberang telepon.

"Ya. Aku sekarang lagi mau jalan ke halte bis."

_"Mau aku antar?"_

"Tidak perlu Suzuna. Terima kasih."

_"Kalau begitu, saat sudah selesai, kabari aku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."_

"Ya. Nanti aku kabari."

_"Sampai nanti Mamo-Nee."_

"Sampai nanti." Mamori lalu menutup teleponnya.

Tepat setelah lima menit Mamori menunggu di halte bis, bisnya segera datang. Mamori lalu naik dan untungnya masih ada tempat kosong untuknya duduk. Perusahaan itu cukup jauh. Jaraknya lima halte dari sini, setelah itu Mamori harus jalan kaki sekitar lima menit.

Perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan games. Mamori tidak tahu apa jelasnya, tapi perusahaan itu membutuhkan interpreter selama sebulan saat wakil perusahaannya akan melakukan kerja sama di Amerika. Kalau dilihat dari _planning_-nya, sepertinya mereka perusahaan besar.

Tiga puluh lima menit Mamori sampai tepat di depan gedungnya. Memang gedung besar, mungkin ada belasan lantai. Di atasnya ada logo games perusahaan mereka. Mamori tidak pernah melihat logo itu. _Yah, _karena dia jarang, atau bahkan tidak pernah main games. Bukan karena tidak mau, tapi karena Mamori tidak tahu caranya. Di ponselnya pun, dia tidak pernah mengunduh games. Ponselnya penuh dengan beberapa aplikasi _chating, _kamus, resep masakan, dan berita. Jadi aplikasi permainan, tidak ada sama sekali.

Memikirkan dirinya yang seperti itu, membuat Mamori ragu kalau dia akan diterima. Bagaimana nanti kalau dia ditanya tentang produk mereka. Mamori harus jawab apa. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Mamori tambah pesimis dan gelisah.

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung. Dia tersenyum kepada penjaga pintu dan menuju ke resepsionis. "Selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapanya ramah kepada Mamori.

Mamori tersenyum lalu berkata, "saya mendapat panggilan untuk wawancara sebagai interpreter―"

"Oh itu," sela resepsionis wanita itu. Dia lalu melihat komputer di sebelah kanannya, dan melihat lekat-lekat lagi ke Mamori. Dia lalu tersenyum dan bertanya, "maaf, dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

"Anezaki. Mamori Anezaki," jawabnya.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar," ujarnya. Dia lalu ke sebelah kanannya dan mengambil telepon. Dia membelakangi Mamori sehingga Mamori tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia meletakkan kembali teleponnya dan kembali ke Mamori. "Nona Anezaki, silahkan ke ruang HRD. Dari sini, lurus saja terus. Ruangannya ada di pintu paling akhir."

Mamori mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Setelah mengerti dia lalu tersenyum kepada wanita itu, "terima kasih."

Mamori lalu berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk resepsionis itu. Dari lorong sini, terlihat ada tiga pintu. Dan ruang HRD ada di pintu terakhir. Mamori mengetuk pintunya, dan mendengar suara untuk memintanya masuk. Dia lalu membuka pintunya. "Permisi."

Lelaki berusia tiga puluh tahunan tersenyum kepada Mamori dan mempersilahkannya duduk. "Saya Yamada Seiburo."

Mamori membungkuk, "saya Anezaki Mamori," ujarnya lalu duduk di kursi.

"Saya sudah lihat CV anda dan sepertinya menarik," ujar Seiburo melihat ke CV di atas meja. "Anda sedang kuliah S2?"

"Ya, ini tahun pertama saya."

"Baiklah. Anda diterima. Selamat bergabung."

Mamori terkejut. Kenapa dia semudah ini diterima kerja. Seiburo ini bahkan belum bertanya apa-apa, ataupun menguji kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya. "Ah, tapi― anda tidak mengetes dulu bagaimana kemampuan saya?"

Seiburo tersenyum. "Tidak perlu. Anda sedang kuliah S2 kan?"

"Ya. Tapi...," Mamori tetap tidak percaya dan malah jadi berpikiran macam-macam. Dia takut kalau ternyata perusahaan ini bukan perusahaan baik-baik dan malah melakukan kejahatan di balik kedoknya sebagai perusahaan games. "Saya benar bekerja sebagai interpreter kan?"

Seiburo melihat ke Mamori sambil berpikir tentang kata-katanya. Dia lalu mengerti saat melihat raut wajah Mamori. "Ya. Tentu saja sebagai interpreter. Tenang saja Anezaki-san. Perusahaan ini tidak melakukan hal ilegal. Memang anda tidak pernah melihat logo perusahaan ini?" Dia lalu melihat Mamori menggeleng. "Perusahaan ini sudah terkenal. Kami menerima anda begitu saja, yah... Karena kami sudah melihat CV anda. Bukannya sudah jelas disana anda menulis kalau anda sudah dua kali magang sebagai interpreter. Jadi anda sudah berpengalaman kan?"

"Memang benar. Tapi...," ragu Mamori.

"Anda tidak ingin bekerja disini?"

"Tentu saja saya mau."

Seiburo tersenyum. "Nah, kalau begitu, selamat bergabung." Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Mamori. "Sekarang kita akan memulai untuk tanda tangan kontrak anda."

.

.

Tiga puluh menit Mamori melakukan penandatanganan kontrak. Setelah itu, dia diminta untuk naik ke lantai tiga menemui manager utama perusahaan. Mamori tidak mengerti. Pertama dia diterima kerja begitu saja disini, dan kedua, dia diminta untuk menemui langsung manager utama mereka. Yang Mamori tahu, manager seperti itu punya peranan penting disini. Tapi, di brosur dikatakan kalau memang manager yang membutuhkan interpreter. Jadi mungkin dia akan memulai kerja pertamanya hari ini.

Mamori masuk ke ruangan yang bertuliskan manager. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Mamori lalu mengetuknya, namun tidak ada orang di dalam. Mamori tidak berani masuk. Jadi dia hanya menunggu di luar. Beberapa menit kemudian, Mamori melihat lelaki tinggi yang berusia empat atau lima tahun lebih tua berjalan ke arahnya. Dia melihat ke Mamori, dan sesaat itu juga dia tersenyum. Mamori lalu membalas tersenyum.

"Nona Anezaki?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Saya Keito. Tapi kalau di Amerika saya biasa dipanggil Keith. Saya manager utama disini."

Mamori lalu menjabat tangannya dan mengikuti Keith masuk. "Silahkan duduk," ujarnya menunjuk sofa hitam di samping pintu. Mereka berdua lalu duduk brerhadapan. "Jadi anda sudah menandatangani kontrak?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, selamat bergabung dengan perusahaan kami."

"Terima kasih."

"Saya akan jelaskan detailnya." Keith lalu memulai pembicaraan mereka. "Anda akan bekerja pada perusahaan ini sebulan penuh." Mamori mengangguk. "Lusa anda akan saya antar sampai bandara. Setelah sampai sana, ada orang dari perusahaan kami yang akan menjemput anda untuk bertemu dengan direktur utama kami."

"Direktur utama?" tanya Mamori bingung. "Saya kira, saya dipekerjaan untuk membantu manager disini. Apa perlu sampai bertemu direktur utamanya?"

Keith tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, Anezaki-san, kami memerlukan jasa anda untuk direktur kami. Bukan manager."

"Lalu kenapa di brosur ditulis kalau manager?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Karena saya yang memerintahkan lowongan kerja itu, jadi saya bilang kepada HRD kalau saya yang membutuhkan jasa interpreter," jelasnya. "Anda tidak keberatan bukan?"

"Oh, tidak. Saya tidak keberatan."

Keith tersenyum. "Baiklah. Jadi, Anezaki-san. Anda sudah punya passport?"

"Sudah."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kita bisa langsung ke Amerika lusa. Tolong persiapkan segala sesuatunya dan saya berharap anda bisa bekerjasama dengan baik."

"Tentu saja. Saya senang bisa bekerja bersama anda."

Setelah berbicara selama beberapa menit mengenai pekerjaan, Memori pamit dan meninggalkan ruang manager. Keith kembali menutup pintu dan berjalan ke mejanya. Dia mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan tombolnya.

"Maaf menggaggu malam-malam Direktur Hiruma," ujarnya setelah tersambung. "Ya. Semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana."

.

.

Mamori bertemu sesuai janji dengan Suzuna di kafe dekat gedung perusahaan itu. Mamori menceritakan semuanya dan Suzuna gembira mendengar kabar baik itu.

"Tapi ada yang aneh," sahut Mamori.

"Aneh apanya?"

"Untuk perusahaan besar seperti itu, tidak mungkin bisa dengan mudah kerja disana."

"Kamu hanya pekerja lepas disana Mamo-Nee. Mungkin mereka butuh cepat," jawab Suzuna santai.

"Dia tidak mewawancaraiku dan langsung menerimaku."

Suzuna meminum chocolate cream-nya. "Mungkin karena dia sudah melihat CV-mu dan tahu kalau kamu berpengalaman."

"HRD-nya juga bilang seperti itu."

"Lalu apa yang aneh?"

"Ada lagi. Bukan itu saja." Suzuna mendengarkan Mamori untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ternyata yang memerlukan interpreter bukan managernya, tapi direktur mereka."

"Apa yang aneh dari itu Mamo-Nee?" tuntut Suzuna tidak tahan karena Mamori yang terlalu mempermasalahkan sesuatu.

"Aneh kan?" Mamori melihat wajah Suzuna yang tidak mengerti. "Oke. Begini Suzuna. Manager utamanya bilang kalau Direktur mereka ada di Amerika mengurus kerja sama dengan perusahaan disana. Dia bilang kalau beliau sudah beberapa bulan berada disana," jelas Mamori. "Anehnya, kalau direktur mereka bisa meng-_handle _itu sendiri tanpa interpreter selama bekerja disana, untuk apa dia memerlukan jasaku?"

Suzuna mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin interpreter yang dulu berhenti?"

"Itu kalau memang dia butuh interpreter. Kalau memang dia begitu butuh, kenapa dia tidak meminta managernya untuk jadi penerjemahnya. Manager utama, si Keito-san itu, wajahnya terlihat keturunan campuran. Dia juga punya nama Amerika. Lalu untuk apa dia butuh aku?"

"Mamo-Nee. Berhentilah curiga," sahut Suzuna. "Lihatlah." Suzuna menunjuk ke atas gedung jauh di belakang Mamori. "Itu perusahaan terkenal. Kamu tidak tahu Dayfree? Nama mereka sudah hampir mendunia Mamo-Nee. Sudah hampir dua tahun belakangan nama mereka naik lagi. Mereka tidak mungkin melakukan yang aneh-aneh."

"Bukan itu saja Suzuna." Mamori mendengarkan Suzuna, tapi tetap saja pikirannya tidak bisa tenang. "Aku sudah melihat brosur itu di kantor kemahasiswaan hampir sebulan ini. Oh ya ampun Suzuna. Aku sulit menjelaskannya. Apa kamu tidak mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti Mamo-Nee," jawab Suzuna. "Intinya, kamu curiga kenapa kamu diterima kerja begitu saja, padahal direktur mereka terlihat kalau dia tidak begitu membutuhkan jasa interpreter. Selain itu juga karena brosur itu sudah ada di kantor selama hampir sebulan, tapi sampai kamu melamar, lowongan itu tetap tidak ada yang mengisi? Begitu kan? Karena seperti yang kita pikir, kalau mereka butuh jasa cepat."

Mamori mengangguk.

"Dan kemarin malam kamu juga cerita kalau kamu langsung dapat panggilan setelah mengirim CV-mu lusa sebelumnya?"

"Ya," jawab Mamori yakin.

Suzuna tersenyum. "Itu artinya, kamu sedang beruntung Mamo-Nee."

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Catatan Kecil:

Ada yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu munculnya Hiruma di cerita ini? Sabar yaaaa... Next chap atau Next chap-nya lagi, Hiruma akan muncul! Okey, tidak perlu dirahasiakan juga siapa direkturnya ya kan? Di ceritanya juga sudah dikasih tahu siapa XD

So, guys.. Yang sabar yaaa menunggu Chapter 3~!

Salam: De


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

_"So, I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you." _\- Paulo Coelho -

.

_Satu bulan sebelumnya..._

Hiruma masuk ke apartemen mewahnya di Amerika. Sudah dua tahun dia tinggal disini, dan tempat inilah yang membuatnya paling nyaman dibanding tempat-tempat lain. Hiruma melepas dasi dan membuka kancing paling atas kemejanya. Dia berjalan ke meja untuk melihat laptopnya. Cerberus, yang semakin hari semakin tua hanya bisa tidur terus selama Hiruma bekerja. Saat pulang malam pun, tetap tidur dan bersantai-santai di depan jendela besar ruang tengah Hiruma.

Hiruma menyalakan laptop, untuk melakukan _webcam_ dengan manager utamanya yang bekerja di Jepang.

"Selamat malam Direktur Hiruma," salam Keith di layar laptop.

"Ada perkembangan?" tanya Hiruma langsung ke pokok utamanya.

"Belum ada. Pelamar lain sudah banyak yang masuk. Tapi sesuai perintah anda, bahwa saya hanya akan menerima lamaran dari Anezaki Mamori."

"Benar."

"Apa saya harus menaruh brosur itu di perpustakaan kota tempatnya bekerja?"

"Tidak perlu. Kalau seperti itu, email yang masuk akan tambah banyak."

"Mungkin karena waktu satu bulan itu akan memberatkannya karena dia sedang menjalani S2?"

"Aku tahu memang itu masalahnya. Jadi ditunggu saja."

"Baik. Sesuai perintah anda. Saya akan menghubungi anda saat sudah ada perkembangan," ujarnya. "Kalau begitu selamat malam. Selamat beristirahat."

Hiruma menutup layar _webcam_-nya. Hiruma memang sudah jarang pulang ke Jepang. Terakhir dia kembali kesana saat setengah tahun lalu untuk mengurus masalah di perusahaan utama mereka. Hiruma memang lebih memegang perusahaan yang ada di Amerika ini, sedangkan di Jepang, manager sekaligus tangan kanan Hiruma, Keith, yang mengurus segala sesuatunya disana. Karena memang, perusahaan pertama mereka adalah yang di Amerika, sedangkan yang di Jepang adalah anak dari perusahaan.

Masalah yang dihadapi Hiruma cukup rumit. Dua tahun lalu, tiba-tiba saja kakeknya yang tinggal di Amerika pulang, dan meminta Hiruma untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan games miliknya yang sudah diambang bangkrut. Dia butuh seseorang yang lebih muda untuk mengurus perusahaannya. Hiruma tidak bisa menolak. Sifat Hiruma yang mengancam itu bukan turunan dari ayahnya, tapi dari kakeknya. Jadi, kakeknya akan menggunakan segala cara, agar Hiruma mau ikut dengannya ke Amerika. Dan sebagai tambahan, Hiruma tidak boleh berhubungan lagi dengan siapapun yang ada di Jepang kecuali keluarganya. Namanya pun diganti, menjadi nama keluarga kakeknya. Dan hanya Keith-lah yang tahu dan selalu memanggil Hiruma dengan nama Jepangnya.

Hubungannya dengan Mamori pun harus berakhir. Hiruma memang meninggalkannya. Tapi Hiruma berjanji untuk kebaikannya sendiri, bahwa dia akan mengambil Mamori kembali. Dia hanya butuh waktu, dia harus menunggu sampai kakeknya mengakui semua jerih payahnya dan mau mengabulkan permohonannya. Dan akhirnya waktu itu tiba. Jadi dengan cepat dia menyusun rencana ini.

Ya, rencana yang dia susun matang-matang dengan bantuan Keith. Dia memberitahu rencananya, dan Keith yang mengurus semuanya. Dia yang memberitahu HRD untuk membuat brosur lowongan kerja, dan Keith pula yang memberitahu beberapa pihak tentang rencananya ini. Tentang lowongan kerja untuk memancing Mamori kembali kepadanya.

_\- End of flashback -_

_._

.

Setelah mengurus cuti di kampusnya seharian kemarin setelah dari perusahaan, minggu pagi ini akhirnya Mamori akan melakukan penerbangannya ke Amerika. Keith bilang kalau Mamori tidak perlu memakai pakaian formal, karena dia baru akan memulai kerja hari senin. Jadi, sekarang Mamori hanya memakai celana jins biru panjang dan _sheer panel sleeveless shirt_ kuning dengan blazer putih di tangannya, dipadankan dengan _wedge cordova _putih. Cukup casual menurutnya.

Mamori membawa satu koper besar dan tas selempang kecil. Tadi dia diantar sampai bandara dengan Suzuna yang berkaca-kaca sekaligus gembira mengantarkan kepergiannya. Mamori hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Suzuna yang seperti itu.

Dua belas jam lebih Mamori di pesawat. Dia akhirnya tiba di bandara New York, masih di tanggal yang sama, namun di jam yang berbeda dengan di Jepang. Malah bahkan, waktu disini lebih pagi dibanding saat dia berangkat dari Jepang tadi.

Mamori berjalan dan melihat seseorang memegang kertas yang bertuliskan namanya. Bapak itu sudah lumayan tua, mungkin umurnya hampir enam puluh tahun.

Mamori lalu menghampirinya dan tersenyum. "Hello, saya Anezaki Mamori," sapa Mamori dalam bahasa Inggris, karena orangtua itu tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang.

Kakek itu membungkuk lalu berkata, "tuan muda sudah menunggu anda. Silahkan ikut saya."

Mamori lalu berjalan mengikuti kakek itu. Sekarang dia tambah tidak mengerti. _Siapa kakek ini? Tuan muda? Jadi kakek ini semacam pelayan pribadinya? Dan kalau dia punya pelayan pribadi yang berbicara bahasa Inggris, berarti direktur itu juga bisa bahasa Inggris. Jadi untuk apa Mamori disini!? _debatnya dalam hati.

"Jadi, paman. Apa tuan muda, oh maaf, maksud saya direktur bisa bahasa Inggris?" tanya Mamori tidak ragu lagi karena dia sudah tidak tahan dengan kebingungannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja bisa, Nona." jawabnya lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Mamori.

Mamori masuk dan kakek itu menutupnya lalu berjalan memutari mobil untuk duduk di kursi samping pengemudi, dan mobil pun langsung jalan.

Mamori tetap sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil melihat ke jalanan. Keanehan itu semakin jelas sekarang, direktur itu bisa berbahasa Inggris. Jadi sudah jelas kalau dia merasa ditipu disini. Tapi Mamori tidak boleh berpikiran negatif dulu. Bisa jadi dia juga salah paham dengan orang yang dimaksudnya, atau dengan orang yang dimaksud kakek itu. Atau mungkin juga dia bekerja untuk orang lain, bukan untuk tuan muda atau siapapun itu. Jadi Mamori tetap berusaha tenang.

"Maaf, paman. Saya boleh tahu siapa nama direktur yang mempekerjakan saya?"

Kakek itu menoleh ke Mamori dan menunduk sedikit. "Beliau tuan muda Andersen."

"Orang Amerika?"

"Bukan Nona, beliau orang Jepang."

Mamori mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Dia kembali berkelut dengan pikirannya. Jadi direkturnya memang orang Jepang dengan nama Amerika. Mamori menyesal. Seharusnya dia bertanya-tanya dulu mengenai direktur itu kepada Keith. Mamori pikir kalau direktur mereka itu lelaki tua yang sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris dan membutuhkan jasanya. Tapi sekarang, sudah jelas. Yang mempekerjakannya adalah lelaki muda yang sangat mengerti bahasa Inggris.

Tiga puluh menit Mamori sudah sampai di suatu tempat. Supir itu membukakan pintu untuk Mamori, setelah itu mengambil koper besar di bagasi. Mamori mendongak melihat apartemen super mewah di depannya. Jadi, direktur muda itu tinggal di apartemen mewah seperti ini. Wajar saja. Tapi tunggu dulu. Mamori lalu menoleh ke kakek itu.

"Saya akan bertemu dengan direktur disini?" tanya Mamori cepat.

"Ya Nona," jawab kakek itu.

"Tapi ini kan, apartemen?"

"Betul. Ini apartemen tuan muda."

"Kenapa saya harus bertemu dengannya di apartemennya? Kenapa tidak di kantor atau tempat lain?"

"Maaf Nona. Tuan muda memerintahkan saya seperti itu."

Mamori menghela napas. Kakek ini terlihat tidak tahu apa-apa dan hanya menjalankan perintah saja. Mamori lalu mengikuti kakek itu masuk ke dalam apartemen dan naik lift. Ternyata apartemen direktur itu ada di lantai 23, dari 25 lantai yang ada di apartemen ini.

Mereka berjalan di lorong panjang dan Mamori begitu terpana dengan dekorasi apartemen ini. Lampunya, lukisannya, bahkan karpetnya begitu berkelas.

"Jadi direktur sudah ada di dalam?" tanya Mamori.

"Beliau bertemu dengan klien pagi ini. Jadi Nona diminta untuk menunggu."

Kakek itu berhenti di kamar nomor 2311. Dia lalu memasukan password untuk membuka pintu. "Silahkan masuk. Tuan muda akan kembali sekitar setengah jam lagi."

Mamori mengangguk. "Terima kasih," balas Mamori dan kakek itu meninggalkannya di dalam apartemen orang yang sama sekali tidak Mamori kenal. Dan orang seperti apa yang memasukkan orang tidak dikenal dan menyuruhnya menunggu sendirian di apartemen mewah seperti ini.

Mamori menarik koper besarnya sampai ke ruang tengah. Dia lalu terpana dengan pemandangan kota dari jendela besar. Saat melangkah untuk mendekat ke jendela itu, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang berlari ke arahnya dan menubruknya. Mamori terjatuh ke belakang dan menatap sesuatu di atas pangkuannya.

"Cerberus?" sahut Mamori. Dia lalu mengamati lagi anjing cokelat tua yang tengah terlihat senang menatap Mamori. "Kenapa..."

Mamori tidak mungkin salah mengenali Cerberus. Tidak ada anjing lain yang seperti ini di sekitar Mamori. Yang membuatnya tambah yakin ialah kalung yang dikenakannya. Lagipula, sikap seolah sudah mengenal Mamori inilah yang membuatnya yakin kalau ini Cerberus.

Mamori lalu bangun dari duduknya dan bergegas kembali ke pintu. Namun pintu itu terkunci otomatis dan Mamori sama sekali tidak tahu _password_-nya. Semua sekarang nampak jelas. Kenapa dia disini dan kenapa semua bisa terjadi seperti ini. Ternyata tuan muda dibalik semua ini adalah orang itu. Si brengsek yang sudah meninggalkan Mamori dua tahun lalu.

Mamori lalu kembali ke ruang tengah untuk mencari bukti kalau pemilik apartemen ini adalah Hiruma. Dia berhenti di atas meja dan mendapati laptop lama milik Hiruma disana. Dia lalu membuka pintu kamar dan melihat jaket lama Hiruma terbaring di atas kasur, serta senapan kesayangannya yang diletakkan di samping rak tempat tidur. Semuanya milik Hiruma.

Mamori mendengar seseorang menekan password apartemen. Sesaat setelah itu suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup lagi. Mamori keluar dan menutup pintu kamar. Mamori menoleh. Sekarang, dia terpaku melihat seseorang yang kini tengah ada di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah datang, heh?" tanya orang itu dengan seringaian khasnya. Dia dengan santai berjalan ke kulkas dan mengambil kaleng minuman dan meminumnya.

Mamori, yang masih terdiam terpaku, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Orang ini, seseorang yang paling ingin dia temui, dan yang telah menghancurkan kehidupannya. Dia merasa kesal sekaligus terkhianati. Tapi yang jelas, amarah lah yang lebih mendominasi dirinya saat ini.

"Kau lelah? Kalau begitu tidur saja dulu di kamarku," sahutnya lagi.

Mamori menahan napasnya dalam-dalam. Dia bahkan tidak ingin bersuara untuk orang ini. Dia tidak ingin menghabiskan tenaganya hanya untuk memarahi orang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat bersalah dan malah bersikap santai setelah semua yang terjadi dalam hidup Mamori.

Mamori lalu berjalan ke kopernya dan siap untuk keluar dari apartemen ini.

"Mau kemana?"

"Buka pintunya. Aku mau kembali ke Jepang."

"Silahkan saja. Itu kalau kamu bisa membuka _password_ sialan itu."

Hiruma lalu melepas jasnya ke atas sofa. Sekarang dia hanya mengenakan kaus hitam biasa. Dengan santai Hiruma duduk menyilangkan kakinya dan menyalakan televisi.

"Kau..," geram Mamori masih menghadap pintu, namun Hiruma masih bisa mendengarnya.

Dan Hiruma hanya membalas dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

.

.

"Kau tidak lelah berdiri saja disana?" tanya Hiruma, karena Mamori sudah lebih dari lima belas menit berdiri bersandar di dinding dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada tanpa bicara atau menatap ke Hiruma sekalipun. "Sampai kapan kau akan diam dan tidak mau bicara padaku, heh?"

Mamori tetap tidak menjawab. Dia lalu berjalan melewati sofa ke arah meja makan dan duduk di kursinya.

Hiruma membiarkan Mamori yang duduk membelakanginya di kursi meja makan. "Kau lapar?" tanya Hiruma. "Di kulkas ada buah. Kau ambil saja."

Mamori tetap tidak bergerak. Dia sama sekali tidak mau melakukan apapun yang dikatakan Hiruma kepadanya. Mamori menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Dia lelah. Bukan hanya fisiknya, tapi pikirannya juga lelah memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Di pesawat pun dia tidak tidur. Jadi sekarang Mamori sangat mengantuk.

Hiruma yang juga ikut mendiamkan Mamori selama beberapa menit tadi, menyadari kalau Mamori sudah tertidur di meja makannya. Hiruma lalu bangun dan menghampiri Mamori yang sudah tertidur pulas. Dengan perlahan Hiruma menggendong Mamori dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Setelah membaringkan Mamori di atas tempat tidur, Hiruma lalu menyelimutinya dan mengusap ujung kepalanya. "Dasar bodoh."

.

.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya menyentuhku!" Kesal Mamori, membuka keras-keras pintu kamar dan melihat Hiruma di meja depan laptop yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mamori baru saja bangun setelah tertidur pulas selama beberapa jam, dan menyadari kalau dia sudah tidur di dalam kamar.

"Apa sih. Aku hanya memindahkanmu ke dalam, bodoh," balas Hiruma.

"Aku mau pulang! Cepat buka pintunya!" Mamori yang sudah tidak tahan, akhirnya meledak begitu saja.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang. Kau masih ada kontrak satu bulan denganku."

"Kontrak apa!? Kau menipuku!"

Hiruma diam dan menutup laptopnya. Dia lalu berjalan mendekat ke Mamori.

"Jangan mendekat. Berani mendekat, aku akan teriak," ancam Mamori.

Hiruma menyeringai. "Teriak saja. Bukannya dari tadi juga kau sudah teriak-teriak?"

"Aku membencimu!" maki Mamori

Senyum Hiruma makin melebar. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

Mamori lalu membalikkan badan. "Dasar brengsek!" Dia lalu menutup pintu kencang-kencang dan menguncinya.

.

.

To Be Continue

Saya bingung... Tadinya saya mau kasih judul fic ini, "Trap of Love", tapi saya ubah jadi "Love Trap". Sama aja kan ya artinya? XD

Oh iya, tadinya judul awal fic ini "Little Did I Know", tapi ga jadi karena judulnya mirip sama IYLM, LMK. Jadilah saya ubah judulnya. Walaupun sepertinya banyak yang menduga kalau ini cerita oneshot XD

Nah, maaf karena update lama. Karena berhubung saya buntu ide untuk menulis chapter 11 (!?) ! Duh, jadi kebongkar deh fic ini akan jadi berapa chapter XD

Okey, yang sabar ya nunggu chapter 4~!

Review?

Salam: De


	4. Chapter 4

Saya diomelin pembaca karena lama update chapter 3 waktu itu... T-T Nah, buat sang Guest-san yang tidak sabaran, nih saya update chap 4 secepat lari Sena (ya kali!) XD

.

Chapter 4

.

_"Love is a promise, love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, never let it disappear." _\- John Lennon -

.

Mamori tidak mau lagi menyentuh kasur itu. Itu milik Hiruma. Mamori tidak mau menyentuh atau bahkan menapaki sesuatu, selama itu adalah milik Hiruma. Karena itu Mamori ingin keluar secepat mungkin dari apartemen ini. Kekesalan Mamori sudah sangat besar, yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini adalah mengumpat dan berteriak sekeras mungkin. Tapi Mamori menahannya. Kalau dia sampai melakukan semua itu, orang brengsek yang menunggunya diluar itu pasti akan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Mamori sangat membencinya. _Yah, _dia 'membenci' orang itu dengan segenap perasaannya. Dia ingin memukuli, menendang, mencabik, mencakar orang itu. Beraninya dia memperlakukan Mamori seperti ini. Mempermainkannya seolah dia barang yang sudah dibuang di tempat penampungan barang bekas, lalu dipungut lagi karena teringat kalau masih membutuhkan barang itu. Mamori mengerti, yang dirasakannya dulu memang rasa kecewa dan sedih, namun lama-kelamaan, hatinya sudah keras dan kian lama membenci orang itu.

Hiruma Youichi. Sudah lama Mamori tidak menyebut dan mendengar nama itu. Berbulan-bulan Mamori berusaha melupakannya. Melupakan yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka. Walau begitu, sekeras apapun usahanya, Mamori tidak pernah sampai kemana-mana. Dia masih tetap pada titik dimana Hiruma masih terus membayangi kehidupannya, memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Mamori tidak pernah mau mengakui itu kepada siapapun, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Bahwa cinta itu tidak pernah hilang atau terlupakan. Karena itu, dia benci dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan keluar lewat beranda kalau kau tidak mau membuka pintunya!" ancam Mamori berteriak dari pintu dalam kamarnya.

Hiruma, yang berdiri di depan pintu, berusaha memilih kata-kata yang tepat. Karena dia tahu, kalau Mamori sudah nekat, apapun akan dilakukannya. Hiruma akhirnya berjalan ke teras depan dan membuka password pintunya.

Mamori yang mendengar itu, lalu membuka pintu kamar dan keluar.

"Pergilah kalau memang itu maumu," sahut Hiruma. Dia lalu berjalan melewati Mamori dan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Mamori menatap ke pintu yang terbuka. Tanpa ragu dia lalu menarik kopernya dan berjalan keluar. "Aku tidak akan membatalkan kontraknya. Tapi aku tidak mau tinggal disini."

"Pulang saja ke Jepang. Aku tidak butuh kamu bekerja padaku," sahut Hiruma dingin.

Mamori berhenti. Mendengar kata-kata itu, jantung Mamori terasa terenyak. Tentu saja Hiruma tidak membutuhkannya. Untuk apa seorang Hiruma Youichi membutuhkan penerjemah dalam hidupnya. Setelah menguatkan hatinya, Mamori kembali melangkah.

"Apa tidak bisa kamu pikirkan lagi?" sahut Hiruma. "Aku tidak bisa kembali lagi ke Jepang," lanjutnya setelah melihat Mamori menghentikan langkahnya lagi. "Aku hanya butuh kamu disini. Hanya sebulan. Setelah itu terserah kamu mau kemana."

Mamori menoleh. Dia tidak melihat seringaian di wajah Hiruma. Yang terlihat hanya wajah serius dan terluka. Kalau dia bisa kembali ke dua tahun lalu, mungkin saat ini Mamori sudah berlari memeluknya. Karena itu adalah kata-kata terindah yang pernah Hiruma ucapkan kepadanya.

"Kau tahu kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu," sahut Mamori.

Hiruma tidak menjawab.

"Untuk apa kamu butuh aku? Selama ini kamu baik-baik saja disini tanpa aku."

Hiruma tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia bukan orang yang bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya lewat kata-kata. Perkataannya yang terakhir tadi juga, hanya itu yang sanggup diungkapkannya. Jadi, dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana untuk bisa meyakinkan Mamori. Dan seharusnya juga, Mamori bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakannya, sama seperti saat mereka bersama dua tahun lalu.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti."

Mamori menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku butuh penjelasanmu. Aku butuh tahu apa yang kamu rasakan. Kenapa kamu meninggalkan aku. Kenapa sekarang kamu ingin aku kembali. Kenapa aku harus menuruti perkataanmu."

"Kamu tahu jawabannya."

"Aku tidak tahu!" balas Mamori cepat. "Jangan anggap aku sebagai orang yang tahu semua yang kau rasakan! Aku tidak tahu!"

Hiruma tersenyum. "Ternyata kau berubah. Dulu kau selalu mengerti, selalu tahu apa yang aku mau. Kau mengerti tanpa harus aku katakan."

"Ini bukan tentangku. Tapi tentangmu!"

"Aku tidak berubah. Tetap sama seperti dulu. Masih tetap mencintaimu." Hiruma berhasil mengatakannya. Tidak sulit ternyata, dan semuanya terasa ringan setelah dia mengatakannya.

Mamori mendengarnya. Kata-kata yang tidak pernah sekalipun Hiruma katakan. Baik sejak saat mereka bersama, sampai saat Hiruma meninggalkannya. Hati Mamori sekarang bergemuruh kencang. Dia ingin menangis. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hiruma dan melihat ke dinding di sebelahnya.

"Oke. Aku akan disini selama satu bulan," ujar Mamori setelah berhasil menenangkan suaranya. "Aku akan membantu apapun yang kamu perlukan. Tapi aku tidak akan tinggal bersamamu 'disini'."

"Kau harus tinggal disini."

"Disini cuma ada satu kamar!"

Hiruma menatap lekat-lekat ke Mamori. "Kenapa memang, heh? Aku bisa tidur di sofa. Atau kau yang tidur di sofa."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku akan tinggal di hotel."

Hiruma menyeringai. Dia lalu berjalan menghampiri Mamori. "Hotel? Sebulan di Amerika dan kau mau menginap di hotel?" tanyanya. "Uang tabunganmu sebagai interpreter dulu plus gajimu bertahun-tahun kerja di perpustakaan juga tidak akan cukup," tambahnya lalu mengambil koper Mamori dan menariknya ke dalam.

"Kau... Bagaimana kau―" sahut Mamori dan menatap Hiruma tidak percaya. "Dasar penjahat."

"Hari ini sudah dua kali kau memakiku," ujar Hiruma, membuka pintu kamar dan memasukkan koper Mamori. "Ayo kita makan siang. Aku tahu kau lapar."

.

.

Mereka makan siang di kafe terdekat dari apartemen. Mamori tetap tidak bicara apa-apa. Dia masih kesal terhadap Hiruma. Hiruma sendiri pun bukan orang yang banyak bicara. Tidak ada hal yang ingin ditanyakan Hiruma, karena dia sudah tahu segala sesuatu yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Mamori. Jadi saat ini, mereka berdua hanya diam menikmati makan siang mereka.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka sudah selesai makan dan kembali ke apartemen. Bagi Mamori, tadi itu adalah makan siang paling tidak enak yang pernah dimakannya. Bukan karena makanannya, tapi karena suasana dan orang yang duduk bersamanya. Di jalan kembali ke apartemen pun, Mamori seperti sedang berjalan sendirian, seperti tidak ada laki-laki pirang di sebelahnya. Laki-laki ini, setelah sekian lama tidak melihatnya, masih sanggup membuat Mamori berdebar hanya dengan mencium aroma tubuhnya. Menyebalkan.

Hiruma memasukkan password-nya. Mamori melihat dan menghapalnya untuk jaga-jaga agar dia bisa keluar. Saat itu juga Mamori tertegun, dan menyadari kalau nomor yang ditekan Hiruma adalah tanggal lahir Mamori sendiri. Hati Mamori berdebar lagi, dan dia langsung berpaling pura-pura tidak lihat saat Hiruma membukakan pintu untuknya.

Mamori masuk diikuti dengan Hiruma yang menutup pintu itu kembali dan langsung terkunci otomatis. Mamori membuka blazernya dan masuk ke kamar untuk menggantungkannya di gantungan baju. Dia lalu mengambil kaos dan celana panjang dari dalam koper. Dia baru sadar bahwa dia belum mandi selama dua belas jam lebih. Jadi dia ingin mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

Masih dengan diamnya, Mamori masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa izin dulu dari Hiruma. Biar saja, Hiruma sendiri yang memintanya tinggal disini, jadi dia akan melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya.

Ponsel Mamori berdering dari dalam tasnya di atas sofa. Hiruma membuka dan mengambilnya. Dia melihat nama Suzuna disana. Hiruma tidak bisa mengangkatnya, karena dia tidak boleh berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang ada di Jepang lagi. Akhirnya dia bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Hiruma membuka pintunya tanpa melihat Mamori yang sudah berada di dalam _shower._

"Ada telepon," sahut Hiruma, meletakkan ponsel Mamori di atas wastafel lalu menutup pintunya kembali.

Mamori mematikan air dan menjulurkan tangan mengambil ponselnya. "Ya Suzuna?"

_"Mamo-Nee, kamu sudah sampai?"_

"Ya. Aku sudah sampai beberapa jam lalu. Seharusnya kamu tidur," jawab Mamori.

_"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena kamu tidak juga mengabariku Mamo-Nee."_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sampai dengan selamat."

_"Syukurlah."_

"Aku sedang mandi. Nanti aku akan telepon lagi saat di Jepang sudah pagi."

Suzuna tertawa. _"Baiklah Mamo-Nee. Sampai nanti."_

Mamori mengembalikan kembali ponselnya ke atas wastafel. Beberapa menit dia selesai, setelah itu Mamori memakai baju bersihnya. Dia lalu menjemur handuk di samping wastafel dan keluar kamar mandi. Dia melihat Hiruma duduk di sofa dan sibuk dengan laptopnya lagi. Mamori berusaha duduk di sebelahnya. Dia lalu menyalakan televisi dan tidak memedulikan Hiruma.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau tidak bicara seperti ini?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori mengangkat bahu.

"Sialan. Kalau kau diam saja, untuk apa kamu disini?"

Mamori menoleh dan menatap tajam. Dari saat bertemu tadi, baru sekarang inilah Mamori benar-benar melihatnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat seperti ini. "Itu yang aku tanyakan padamu tadi. Untuk apa aku disini?"

"Kalau begitu bicaralah. Jangan mendiamiku seolah aku tidak ada."

"Aku kesal," jawab Mamori singkat.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil."

"Aku? Seperti anak kecil?" tunjuk Mamori kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kamu menghilang selama dua tahun, lalu aku marah dan kamu menganggapku anak kecil?" ungkapnya tidak percaya. "Setidaknya minta maaflah kepadaku, bodoh!" kesalnya.

Hiruma menaruh laptopnya ke atas meja di depannya. Dia lalu menghadap ke Mamori dan menatapnya beberapa saat. Tangan kanannya lalu membelai rambut Mamori dan menyelinap turun ke belakang lehernya. Dia lalu menarik perlahan wajah Mamori mendekat dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menciumku," sahut Mamori tegas, menyadarkan Hiruma yang sudah larut di dalam pikirannya.

Hiruma tidak menjauh dan juga tidak melepaskan Mamori. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku mau menciummu?"

"Aku tahu kebiasaanmu," jawab Mamori yakin. Sama yakinnya dengan tatapan Hiruma yang menatapnya. "Seperti inilah kebiasaanmu saat mau menciumku."

Hiruma menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan segan-segan." Hiruma lalu memiringkan kepala dan lebih mendekat ke Mamori untuk menciumnya.

Mamori yang sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, menginjak kaki Hiruma kencang-kencang.

"Sialan! Kau menginjak kakiku!"

"Itu akibatnya kalau berani mencoba menciumku." Mamori bangun dan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Dia lalu menguncinya.

"Jangan dikunci, bodoh. Barang-barangku semua ada di dalam," sahut Hiruma.

Mamori mendengarnya. Dia bersandar di pintu dan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dia memegangi dadanya yang masih berdebar kencang. Dia tidak kuat lama-lama berada di sebelah Hiruma yang hampir menciumnya seperti tadi. Dia masih bisa merasakan belaian tangan Hiruma di rambut dan di lehernya. Napasnya yang begitu dekat dan suaranya yang begitu dalam. Mamori tidak bisa membiarkannya. Kalau seperti ini, dia akan jatuh lagi ke perangkap Hiruma.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi, seharian ini kerjaan Mamori hanya duduk kursi santai di beranda. Dari lantai dua puluh tiga ini, Mamori bisa melihat hiruk-pikuk kota Amerika. Anginnya kencang, tapi menyejukkan. Langit sore pun begitu mendukung dengan Matahari yang miring ke barat, sehingga tidak memancar langsung ke Mamori. Mungkin saat pagi hari lebih indah, karena bisa melihat langsung matahari terbit.

Mamori memejamkan mata. Rasanya setelah penerbangan dua belas jam lebih, dia masih terus merasa mengantuk. Yang lebih penting, dia tidak mau keluar kamar. Karena di luar sana ada Hiruma. Dan Mamori merasa tidak aman, karena jantungnya terus berdegup kencang saat melihat orang itu. Mamori mendengar pintu kamar terbuka, dan saat itu dia langsung merasa sebal. Mamori tidak mau menoleh, karena dia tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam. Dia lalu mendengar Hiruma membuka lemarinya.

"Jangan tidur disana. Nanti kau masuk angin."

Mamori tidak menjawabnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia merasakan aroma sabun mendekat ke arahnya. Mamori masih tetap tidak bergeming.

Seketika Mamori merasa dirinya melayang. Dia langsung membuka mata kaget dan melihat ke Hiruma yang sudah menggendongnya. "Apa-apaan kau―!" protes Mamori. Dia lalu melihat ke Hiruma yang bertelanjang dada. Tanpa disadarinya, tangannya sendiri sedang memeganginya. Dengan cepat Mamori menjauhkan tangannya. "Kenapa kamu tidak pakai baju!?"

"Aku pakai handuk," jawab Hiruma santai lalu membawa Mamori masuk ke dalam.

Mamori berusaha memfokuskan dirinya. "Turunkan aku!" perintahnya.

Saat itu juga Hiruma melepaskan gendongannya dan menjatuhkan Mamori ke kasur.

Mamori menjerit pelan karena kaget dan bokongnya yang merasakan nyeri. Dia lalu terduduk dan melempar bantal ke Hiruma. "Kau menyebalkan!"

Dengan santai Hiruma kembali ke lemari dan memakai bajunya. Mamori yang menyadari Hiruma akan memakai celananya, lalu bangun dan keluar kamar. Belum sehari saja, emosi Mamori sudah naik-turun seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau sebulan?

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Catatan Kecil:

Sebenarnya saya tidak mengerti apa menelepon dari Jepang ke Amerika bisa menggunakan nomor yang sama atau tidak. Tapi... Biarlah XD

Mohon dimaklumi karena ketidaktahuan saya.

Salam: De


	5. Chapter 5

Veve-chan bilang Hiruma nya OOC di chap 4. Well, kalau Hiruma sudah romantis, itu berarti dia OOC XD ! Nah, di chap ini, Hiruma malah lebih parah OOC-nya. So, check it out!

.

Chapter 5

.

_"The ones that you love the most are usually the ones that hurt you the most."_ \- Kati Tgj -

.

Mamori siap untuk jalan-jalan keliling kota sendiri. Tas selempang, _lace panel _ungu, serta jins dan _wedges _yang dipakai kemarin. Karena niat awal Mamori adalah untuk bekerja, jadi dia hanya membawa dua _heels _hitam untuk bekerja. Jadi Mamori berniat membeli sepatu _flat _atau _sneaker _untuk jalan-jalan nanti. Pakaian yang dibawa Mamori juga kebanyakan kemeja, rok, dan blazer untuk bekerja. Semuanya memang salah Hiruma, keluhnya. Semua yang dibawa Mamori jadi sia-sia.

Mamori tidak takut tersesat. Selama dia bisa bahasa Inggris, dia akan aman-aman saja. Walau begitu, Hiruma yang tidak ada hubungan atau kepentingan apapun dengan dirinya, tetap melarang Mamori untuk keluar.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana," ujar Mamori, kembali duduk di sofa. Dia dengan suka rela mengalah kepada Hiruma. Karena dia sudah punya rencana cadangan. Kalau Hiruma melarang dan menguncinya seharian di apartemen, Mamori bisa diam-diam keluar saat Hiruma bekerja, karena dia sudah tahu password apartemen Hiruma.

Hiruma mengamati Mamori sesaat. "Kau kira aku bodoh?" balas Hiruma. "Aku tahu kau sudah hapal password-nya." Hiruma lalu berjalan ke pintu.

Mamori, yang sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma, berlari ke pintu, mendahuluinya dan menghadang di depan interkom. "Jangan diganti."

"Tentu saja harus aku ganti," sahut Hiruma yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Mamori dan berniat menyingkirkannya.

Mamori, berpegangan pada gagang pintu dengan tangan kanannya, dan ke dinding dengan tangan kirinya. "Aku bukan tahanan, aku juga mau keluar. Untuk apa aku di Amerika kalau aku hanya diam saja, di sini?" katanya, dengan menekankan kata terakhir.

"Aku akan panggilkan Kakek sialan itu. Biar dia yang mengantarmu dengan mobil."

"Apa? Kalau aku keluar diantar Paman Harrold, itu namanya bukan jalan-jalan, tapi dikawal."

"Kalau bersamaku, berarti jalan-jalan?"

Mamori terdiam berpikir. "Mm... Kalau begitu, dengan Paman Harrold saja." Mamori lalu mundur teratur dari depan interkom. "Silahkan ganti password-nya. Jangan lupa panggil Paman Harrold. Aku akan tunggu disini. Selamat bekerja," ujarnya memasang senyum terbaik.

Hiruma mengamati Mamori yang mundur ke belakangnya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya. "Aku akan kembali tiga jam lagi. Kau tunggu aku."

Mamori menatap kaget, "kau bilang dengan Paman Harrold? Aku mau dengan paman, bukan denganmu," jelas Mamori, mempertegasnya.

"Kau menyakitiku," sahut Hiruma lalu dengan cepat mengganti password-nya.

"Aku belum sarapan. Kalau kamu mengurungku, bagaimana aku bisa makan?"

"Kalau begitu, kau mau ikut ke kantor?"

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

"Kenapa? Aku juga cuma pakai begini," ujar Hiruma bersamaan dengan Mamori yang memperhatikannya dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Hiruma hanya memakai _turtleneck shirt _hitam, jins hitam, dan jas putih di tangannya.

"Kau kan _BOS-_nya. Jadi tidak masalah," sahut Mamori.

"Jadi mau ikut atau tidak?" ajak Hiruma lagi.

Mamori menggeleng, "Daripada bersamamu dari pagi, lebih baik aku menunggu disini."

"_Keh. _Aku akan telepon Kakek sialan itu untuk mengantarkanmu makanan," sahut Hiruma membuka pintu. "Kau tunggu aku dan jangan kabur."

Mamori memperhatikan sampai Hiruma menutup pintu. Setelah itu Mamori tersenyum puas, dan Hiruma tidak tahu apa yang akan direncanakannya.

.

.

Sudah dua puluh menit Mamori duduk di lantai teras depan menunggu kakek alias Paman Harrold, pelayan pribadi Hiruma, mengantarkan makanan. Mamori menunggu bukan karena sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya, tapi menunggu saat-saat untuk kabur. Jadi saat Paman Harrold membuka pintu, Mamori akan ikut keluar bersamanya. Paman itu tidak mungkin bisa menahan Mamori, karena dia terlihat lemah. Kalau perlu, Mamori juga tidak ingin berlari. Dengan sandal seperti ini, hanya akan membuat kakinya cepat sakit.

Mamori langsung bangkit saat mendengar suara bunyi password. Dia lalu menunggu di depan pintu sampai pintu terbuka.

"Selamat pagi Paman Harrold," sapa Mamori ramah sambil tersenyum.

Mamori pun langsung membuka lebar-lebar pintunya dan keluar, membuat kakek itu bingung melihatnya.

"Nona, Nona tidak boleh keluar," ujar kakek itu masih tetap menunduk.

"Maafkan aku Paman, aku harus keluar."

"Tapi Nona, nanti Tuan muda marah kalau Nona keluar."

Mamori tersenyum sambil memegang pundak kakek itu. "Youichi, oh maksudku Tuan muda Andersen tidak akan marah padaku."

"Tuan muda tidak akan marah pada Nona, tapi beliau akan marah kepada saya."

Mamori mendengar suara kakek itu yang ketakutan, membuatnya tidak tega untuk meneruskan rencananya. Tapi dia benar-benar ingin keluar sendiri, tanpa ditemani Hiruma ataupun kakek ini. "Begini saja. Aku akan bilang pada Tuan muda kalau ini bukan salah Paman. Aku yang bertanggung jawab. Paman jangan takut. Dia memang pemarah, tapi dia tidak pernah main kasar. Aku akan melindungi Paman."

"Tapi Nona―"

"Aku hanya keluar sebentar. Aku akan kembali," sela Mamori. "Coba berikan nomor ponselnya. Biar aku yang menghubunginya nanti."

Saat berkata seperti itu, Mamori mendengar derap langkah berat datang dari arah belakangnya. Dua orang tinggi besar dan berbaju hitam mendekat ke arahnya lalu memegangi lengannya.

"Maafkan saya Nona. Ini perintah Tuan Muda. Nona tidak boleh keluar," sahut kakek itu.

"Tunggu, lepaskan," protes Mamori kepada dua orang yang memegangi lengannya. "Oke, aku akan masuk kembali ke dalam. Jadi tolong lepaskan aku."

Kedua pria itu melepaskan Mamori. Mamori lalu kesal dan kembali masuk ke dalam diikuti dengan kakek itu yang sudah menutup pintunya kembali.

"Maafkan saya Nona." Paman Harrold lalu mengambil beberapa piring dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan.

"Biar aku saja yang menyiapkannya. Paman tidak perlu melakukannya," sahut Mamori lalu duduk di kursi.

Kakek itu lalu mundur dan menunduk lagi.

"Bisa berikan ponsel Paman? Aku mau menghubungi Youichi," tambah Mamori. Dia sudah malas dan kesal menyebut Hiruma dengan Tuan muda, direktur, atau Tuan muda Andersen.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar," ujar kakek itu. Dia lalu menyambungkan teleponnya ke Hiruma. "Maaf Tuan muda. Nona ingin bicara dengan anda," sapanya lalu memberikan ponselnya ke Mamori.

"Kau keterlaluan!" bentak Mamori, sudah berganti dengan bahasa Jepang. "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti ini. Aku bukan tahanan!"

Hiruma terkekeh, _"kalau kau merasa sudah sepuluh langkah di depanku, maka kenyataannya aku juga sudah dua puluh langkah lebih dulu di depanmu."_

Mamori benar-benar ingin mengumpat dan mencaci maki orang ini. "Benar-benar kau! Aku benci padamu! Aku batalkan kontrak dan aku mau pulang ke Jepang!" Mamori lalu memberikan ponselnya kembali ke kakek itu. "Terima kasih," ujarnya kepada kakek itu.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi Nona," pamitnya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Paman. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, dia lalu memasukkan barang-barangnya kembali ke dalam koper. Mamori sungguh tidak tahan dengan sikap Hiruma yang seenaknya. Sekarang dia akan benar-benar pergi dari sini, dan pulang ke Jepang.

Suara password interkom berbunyi. Hiruma kembali lebih cepat dari perkiraan Mamori, dan untungnya Mamori pun sudah siap untuk keluar dan pergi dari sini.

Mamori keluar kamar dan melihat Hiruma. Dia lalu melewatinya tanpa kata-kata. "Buka pintunya," ucap Mamori dingin.

"Jangan pergi," sahut Hiruma, menahan tangan Mamori.

"Cepat buka pintunya," ujar Mamori lagi dan menarik tangannya dari Hiruma.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Mamori berbalik dan detik berikutnya, Mamori sudah menampar Hiruma. "Seharusnya itu yang aku lakukan saat pertama kali melihatmu. Seharusnya aku melakukannya karena kau pergi dua tahun lalu!" Mamori memukuli dada Hiruma kencang bersamaan dengan air matanya yang sudah mengalir. "Seharusnya aku benci padamu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Isak tangis Mamori sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Hiruma berusaha menahan Mamori yang tidak terkendali dan memegangi kedua tangannya kencang-kencang.

Mamori yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak, merasakan Hiruma yang sudah memeluknya kencang, membuatnya kembali menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Hiruma tepat di telinga Mamori.

"Aku benci padamu...," ucap Mamori di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Maaf." Hiruma mengencangkan pelukannya dan mengelus rambut dan punggung Mamori supaya dia berhenti menangis. "Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau. Aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu. Asal kau jangan pergi."

Mamori tidak menjawab, dan hanya diam dalam isak tangisnya.

.

.

Masih dengan kebiasaan lamanya, Mamori tertidur di pelukan Hiruma setelah menangis terisak-isak beberapa puluh menit. Hiruma yang membawa mereka duduk di sofa, hanya bisa meratapi Mamori yang tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Hiruma memang tahu segalanya tentang kehidupan Mamori selama dua tahun dia pergi, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau dampaknya akan segini besar terhadap Mamori karena Hiruma meninggalkannya. Apa itu berarti Mamori masih mencintainya? Atau sekarang hanya ada rasa benci seperti yang selalu dilontarkannya kepada Hiruma? Hiruma sama sekali tidak tahu.

Ponselnya berbunyi dan dia melihat nama kakek itu di layar. "Aku sibuk. Nanti saja telepon lagi."

_"Tunggu Tuan muda. Saya sudah di depan pintu. Saya hanya mau memberikan pesanan anda."_

"Kalau begitu, masuklah dan taruh saja di teras depan."

_"Baik."_

Setelah Hiruma memutuskan teleponnya, terdengar suara password dimasukkan dan pintu terbuka. "Saya letakkan barangnya disini. Saya permisi."

Pintu lalu tertutup kembali.

.

.

Mamori membuka matanya perlahan, dia mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali. Perlahan dia sadar, kalau dia tengah berada di atas dada Hiruma yang tertidur sambil memeluknya. Ingatan Mamori pun kembali utuh. Dia menghela napas, lagi-lagi dia menangis sampai tertidur. Dan untungnya, hanya Hiruma lah orang yang selalu berhasil menyakitinya sampai dia menangis tiada henti, dan akhirnya tertidur di pelukannya.

Mamori bangun bersamaan dengan Hiruma yang juga mulai membuka matanya. Mamori melihat jam dinding, yang masih jam dua belas siang. Dia lalu bergeser dari Hiruma, tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa setelah semua yang terjadi tadi. Antara malu karena sudah mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya dan malu karena telah tertidur di pelukannya.

Mamori merapikan rambut dan bajunya yang berantakan. Sementara Hiruma bangun, dan mengambil dua minuman kaleng dari kulkas. Dia membuka dan memberikannya kepada Mamori, lalu membuka yang satunya lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih," sahut Mamori.

"Kau masih mau keluar jalan-jalan?"

Mamori memandang Hiruma sambil berpikir. "Ya," jawabnya. Dia lalu memperhatikan Hiruma yang berjalan ke teras depan, lalu kembali ke Mamori dengan membawa kotak di tangannya.

Hiruma duduk dan membuka kotak itu. "Pakailah. Ganti dengan ini."

Mamori melihat sepasang _sneaker _putih yang ditaruh Hiruma di depan kakinya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa lama-lama berjalan jauh kalau pakai sepatu hak sialan itu," sahut Hiruma. "Jadi aku belikan dulu ini. Dan sisanya, semua barang yang kau butuhkan, biar kau saja yang pilih."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, tapi terima kasih," ujar Mamori, kali ini dia tersenyum tulus kepada Hiruma.

Melihat senyum Mamori, Hiruma merasa tidak ada yang lebih berharga daripada melihat Mamori yang kembali tersenyum kepadanya seperti dulu lagi.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Hai! Gimana-gimana chapter 5 nya? Kalian pasti ga nyangka kan kalau saya bakal cepat update? Nah, berhubung saya hari ini lagi penat dan gloomy banget, semoga saja Review dari kalian bisa membangkitkan semangat saya melanjutkan chapter 12 (loh? Malah dibocorin lagi)

Chapter ini saya persembahkan untuk semua pembaca, khususnya sfj-san, semoga hasil un dan snmptn-nya memuaskan dan lulus dua-duanya (amiin). And good luck with your college life~! Dan untuk Indyoshi Kisame-san, saya cengar-cengir sendiri baca Review kamu. Mungkin nanti akan saya pertimbangkan usul kamu itu XD (walaupun saya belum nonton filmnya)

So please review, fav, and alert. It'll make my day! Thanks~!

Salam: De


	6. Chapter 6

Okeey! Saya update karena permintaan pembaca yang minta saya cepat-cepat update terus! XD Nah, berhubung sekarang malam minggu, saya mau menghibur dan menemani pembaca yang ga bisa malam mingguan~! XD

.

Chapter 6

.

_"I heard what you said. I'm not the silly romantic you think. I don't want the heavens or the shooting stars. I don't want gemstones or gold. I have those things already. I want... a steady hand. A kind soul. I want to fall asleep, and wake, knowing my heart is safe. I want to love, and be loved." _\- Shana Abe -

.

Selesai membeli beberapa potong baju santai, Mamori dan Hiruma beranjak untuk makan malam. Mamori tidak membeli banyak, tentu saja karena dia tidak mungkin berangkat membawa satu koper, lalu saat pulang kopernya bertambah satu karena dia belanja ini itu. Mamori hanya membeli dua potong baju, itu pun Hiruma yang membayarnya. Mamori sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi karena Hiruma sudah memberikan kartu kreditnya kepada pelayan toko tanpa sepengetahuannya, Mamori tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan untungnya Mamori tidak membeli banyak, karena memang niat awal dia hanya ingin beli dua potong mengingat harga di toko ini tidak murah.

Mamori tidak berniat membeli sepatu lagi, karena _sneaker _yang dipakainya saat ini cukup nyaman dan cocok dipakai untuk jalan-jalan. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Mamori lagi, Hiruma ternyata membeli gaun cantik, saat tiba-tiba Mamori ditarik masuk ke sebuah salon. Setelah dirias natural dan rambutnya dibentuk sedemikian rupa, Mamori diminta berganti dengan _Mesh V-Shift Dress _warna hitam. Cantik, begitulah yang Mamori dengar berkali-kali dari dua orang yang membantunya berhias tadi. Hiruma tentu tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya memandang sekitar sepuluh detik, setelah itu berdeham dan bangun dari duduknya untuk membayar ke kasir.

Tidak sampai disitu, saat Hiruma ke kasir, salah satu petugas tadi datang menghampiri Mamori dan memberikan kotak sepatu. Dia lalu membukanya dan melihat _heels _merah yang sangat cantik. Mamori terkesima, dan seketika itu dia menghela napas. Hiruma membelikannya sesuatu lagi. Bagaimana dia bisa pulang kembali ke Jepang dengan barang-barang yang bertambah seperempat dari isi kopernya?

Hari ternyata sudah hampir gelap saat mereka selesai mendandani Mamori. Sekarang Mamori tahu kenapa dia dirias seperti ini, karena sekarang mereka sudah sampai di restoran bintang empat dengan _landscape _yang indah. Mamori pikir Hiruma akan mengajaknya makan malam di tempat sederhana, bukan tempat yang membuat pegal seperti ini.

"Bukannya ini berlebihan?" tanya Mamori yang berjalan di samping Hiruma memasuki gedung untuk menuju lift.

"Biasa saja," jawab Hiruma.

Mamori memandang Hiruma sesaat lalu berkata. "Ah ya. Tentu saja kamu sudah biasa."

Hiruma menoleh dan menatap Mamori. "Jangan memandangku dan berpikir seolah aku orang lain yang tidak kamu kenal lagi karena kehidupanku sudah berubah."

Mamori berdeham, dia lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu."

Mereka lalu masuk ke lift dan Hiruma menekan lantai lima puluh delapan.

"Sudah berapa wanita yang pernah kamu ajak kesini?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Aku baru pertama kali kesini."

Mamori mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi, setiap tempat selalu dengan wanita yang berbeda-beda. Aku mengerti."

"Kau, jangan memulai," balas Hiruma.

"kalau benar juga tidak apa-apa," ujar Mamori lagi.

Mereka sudah tiba di lantai lima puluh delapan. Mamori satu langkah di belakang Hiruma sambil memperhatikan ke luar jendala pemandangan langit malam yang indah, bercampur dengan lampu-lampu kota. Hiruma memanggil Mamori yang hampir tidak berjalan karena terkagum-kagum melihat keluar jendela.

"Selamat malam. Apa sudah memesan tempat?" tanya wanita di _reservation._

_"_Ya," jawab Hiruma.

"Atas nama siapa?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Andersen."

Wanita itu mengecek ke komputer sesaat. Lalu tersenyum lagi ke Hiruma. "Silahkan masuk."

Hiruma dan Mamori lalu masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam, mereka disambut dengan pelayan, "Tuan Andersen?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Hiruma lagi.

"Silahkan ikut saya."

Mamori mengikuti pelayan itu di belakang Hiruma, sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Restoran ini cukup tenang, karena hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang datang. Karena mungkin memang restoran ini dikhususkan untuk mereka yang ingin mencari suasana tenang dan ingin mengobrol santai. Karena itu sepertinya, yang ingin datang kesini, harus memesan tempat dulu.

Mamori duduk di kursi saat pelayan laki-laki itu menarik kursi untuknya. Mamori tersenyum dan berterima kasih. Pelayan itu lalu memberikan Mamori dan Hiruma daftar menu, lalu pamit meninggalkan mereka.

Mamori melihat daftar menu tersebut, "Kamu serius?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Makanan disini mahal! Yang paling murah saja dua ribu dollar! Itu juga cuma salad!?"

"Kalau begitu jangan pesan salad sialan itu_. _Pesan saja yang lain."

Mamori menghela napas. "Aku bingung mau pesan apa."

"Kalau begitu...," Hiruma mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan. "_Steak _dua dan, berikan _wine _terbaik disini," katanya kepada pelayan yang sudah menghampiri mereka.

"Kamu minum anggur?" tanya Mamori tidak percaya. "Jangan pesan _wine. _Kami pesan _lemonade _saja," ujarnya kepada pelayan itu.

"Baik. Ada lagi Nyonya?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Tidak. Terima kasih," jawab Mamori ramah.

Pelayan itu lalu meninggalkan meja mereka.

Mamori kembali kepada Hiruma dan menajamkan tatapannya. "Sejak kapan kamu minum?"

Hiruma mengangkat bahu. "Sejak aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi."

Mamori menahan diri mendengar jawaban Hiruma. "Aku serius," sahut Mamori pasrah. "Jangan jadikan aku alasan."

"Memang benar, _heh_."

"Kalau begitu kamu tidak boleh minum lagi."

"Tergantung."

"Kamu bilang mau melakukan apa yang kukatakan. Jadi kamu tidak boleh minum lagi," perintah Mamori, menahan malunya karena mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Kalau begitu kamu tidak akan pergi?" tanya Hiruma balik.

Mamori memutar bola matanya berpikir, "aku tidak tahu."

"Kamu mau menikah denganku?" tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba, membuat Mamori tersedak tanpa sebab.

"Youichi. Kamu tidak boleh mengatakannya semudah itu," jawab Mamori. "Jangan bercanda."

Pelayan lalu datang membawa minuman pesanan mereka. Mamori lalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. "Jadi, kamu selama ini ada di Amerika?"

"Ya."

"Sendiri?"

"Tidak."

"Perusahaan Dayfree itu milik keluargamu?"

"Milik keluarga kakek sialanku."

"Tidak ada keluarga dari kakekmu yang mengurusnya?"

"Sejak dua generasi sebelumnya, keluarga Andersen hanya punya satu anak. Ibuku anak tunggal. Jadi aku satu-satunya cucu yang dimiliki pak tua itu."

Mamori memandang tidak percaya karena baru saja mendengar informasi baru tentang Hiruma setelah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun. "Jadi ibumu orang Amerika?"

"Bukan. Ibuku turunan Amerika Jepang."

"Apa kakekmu masih hidup?"

"Ya," jawab Hiruma lalu melihat Mamori yang hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. "Kenapa kau jadi mengintrogasiku, bodoh?"

Mamori tersenyum. "Karena kamu bilang, akan menuruti semua keinginanku, berarti itu termasuk kamu juga harus menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tidak bisa begitu, _heh_."

"Tentu saja bisa. Itu perjanjiannya," jawabnya tersenyum.

Hiruma menyeringai, "sejak kapan kau jadi suka memanfaatkan orang lain?"

Mamori menaikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi itu namanya memanfaatkan kesempatan," jawab Mamori. "Bukan orang lain."

Pelayan lalu datang lagi membawakan makanan pesanan mereka. "Selamat menikmati," ujarnya lalu meninggalkan meja lagi.

Mamori memandangi _steak _di depannya sambil perlahan mencium aromanya. Setelah seharian berbelanja, ternyata dia sudah sangat lapar, dan mencium aroma _steak _ini, sungguh menggugah seleranya.

Sambil memotong _steak_-nya, Mamori berkata, "Hei, ini bukan seperti dirimu."

"Memang aku seperti apa?"

Mamori mengangguk, sambil menyelesaikan suapannya. "Kamu tahu, kamu itu jauh dari hal-hal seperti ini. Yang romantis-romantis seperti ini."

"Karena ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kukatakan," jawab Hiruma. Berhenti sesaat sambil mempersiapkan kata-katanya. "Aku mau kamu menikah denganku."

Mamori, menyerup _lemonade_-nya lalu memalingkan tatapannya dari Hiruma. "Sudahlah Youichi," ujar Mamori. "Tidak baik seperti itu. Jangan katakan itu ke sembarang perempuan. Mereka bisa salah paham. Kita makan dulu saja. _Steak _ini enak sekali." Mamori lalu tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

Jam setengah sembilan malam, mereka tiba di apartemen. Mamori menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Mamori menghela napas, memikirkan percakapan mereka tadi di restoran. Semuanya begitu baru, khususnya kata-kata yang diucapkan Hiruma dua kali kepadanya, bahwa Hiruma ingin dia menikah dengannya. Mamori mengerti dan tahu kalau Hiruma bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu, tapi Mamori tidak yakin, dia takut dengan pilihannya sendiri. Jadi dia hanya bersikap menyebalkan seolah Hiruma tidak bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kau ingin mandi duluan, _heh_?"

Hiruma menyadarkan Mamori yang tengah melamun sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kamu dulu saja," jawab Mamori. "Aku mau berendam."

"_Keh._"

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Hiruma mandi. Mamori pun langsung masuk kamar dan mengambil bajunya. Saat keluar kamar, dia melihat Hiruma yang sudah tiduran di sofa dan sudah mengenakan pakaian. Mamori lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah memenuhi _bathtub _dengan air hangat, Mamori membuka baju dan perlahan memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air. Di dalam air hangat ini, Mamori merasa nyaman. Dia lalu menurunkan kepalanya dan bersandar. Dia merasa mengantuk lagi dan memejamkan matanya. Napasnya begitu tenang dan damai. Di luar kendalinya, Mamori sudah terlelap begitu saja.

.

.

Hiruma tiba-tiba terjaga. Ternyata dia ketiduran setelah mandi tadi. Dia lalu melihat ke jam dinding dan ternyata sudah satu jam lebih dia tertidur. Hiruma lalu bangun dan beranjak ke kamar untuk mengambil selimut.

Hiruma melihat pintu kamar yang tidak ditutup dan lampunya masih menyala. Saat masuk, dia tidak melihat Mamori, di beranda pun juga tidak ada. Hiruma merasakan kepanikan dalam dirinya. Dia lalu melihat koper Mamori yang masih ada di samping lemari. Ternyata Mamori tidak pergi, pikirnya.

Hiruma pun keluar kamar dan melihat tas tangan Mamori yang masih ada di atas kabinet. Dia lalu ke dapur, dan Mamori juga tidak ada disana.

"Kemana wanita sialan itu," gumam Hiruma. Dia tidak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi, karena tidak ada tempat tersembunyi yang tidak terlihat mata di apartemennya.

Hiruma lalu menuju teras depan. Sesaat, Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya dan dia mulai merasa kaku. Dia menengok ke pintu di sebelahnya, pintu kamar mandi.

Hiruma mengetuk pintunya, "Heh, kau masih di dalam?" tanya Hiruma namun tidak ada jawaban.

Samar-samar Hiruma mendengar suara air yang mengalir pelan. Hiruma memegang gagang pintu untuk mencoba membukanya, namun terkunci.

"Bukalah kalau kau di dalam," sahut Hiruma lagi sambil tetap menggedor pintu kamar mandi. "Sialan Mamori! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hiruma yang merasa Mamori tidak baik-baik saja di dalam, lalu mendobrak pintunya. Satu kali tidak berhasil. Hiruma mencoba lagi, dan kali ini pintu berhasil terbuka. Matanya lurus melihat Mamori yang tidak sadarkan diri di dalam _bathtub_. Dengan cepat Hiruma menyambar handuk dan bergegas ke Mamori. Dia lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk dan mengangkatnya dari dalam air. Sambil menahan tubuh Mamori di pangkuannya, Hiruma membuka baju dan memakaikannya dengan cepat ke Mamori.

"Bodoh, sadarlah!" ujar Hiruma menepuk-nepuk pipi Mamori.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Mamori akan sadar, Hiruma lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar dan membaringkannya.

"Hei, Mamori." Hiruma menepuk-nepuk pipi Mamori lagi.

Wajah dan kulit tubuhnya sudah pucat dan dingin. Hiruma meletakkan dengan hati-hati Mamori di kasur. Dia lalu mengambil handuk kering, dan jubah tidurmiliknya di lemari. Setelah itu dia kembali lagi ke Mamori. Dia lalu menarik Mamori perlahan, dan mengeringkan tubuhnya yang masih basah. Setelah itu dia memakaikan jubah tidur dengan susah payah ke tubuhnya.

Hiruma lalu menyandarkan Mamori ke tubuhnya dan mengecek denyut nadi serta mendengar irama napasnya. "Bangunlah bodoh," sahut Hiruma lagi.

Sesaat dia melihat gerakan mata Mamori dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hiruma.

"Youichi... Apa yang―" Mamori menghentikan ucapannya dan seketika itu tubuhnya merasa aneh. "Kenapa dingin sekali?" Mamori merapatkan tubuhnya ke Hiruma. Hiruma lalu memeluknya dan mengelus lengannya.

"Kau pingsan di kamar mandi, bodoh," jawab Hiruma.

"Tubuhku rasanya aneh. Rasanya dingin sekali," ujar Mamori lagi, terdengar lemah.

"Aku akan buatkan susu hangat." Dengan lembut Hiruma melepaskan Mamori dan menyelimutinya rapat-rapat. Dia lalu mengambil baju dari lemari untuk dirinya sendiri dan menuju ke dapur.

Setelah Hiruma keluar kamar, Mamori merapatkan dirinya ke selimut. Dia bergumul disana supaya tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat. Dia ingat kalau tadi dia tertidur di kamar mandi. Dan sudah berapa lama dia berendam sampai tidak sadarkan diri begitu?

Lima menit Hiruma kembali dan melihat Mamori yang tertidur. "Hei, minum dulu. Baru kau tidur." Hiruma lalu duduk di samping Mamori dan meletakkan susu itu.

Mamori membuka matanya, sementara Hiruma membantunya untuk duduk. Mamori menerima susu hangat dari Hiruma dan sedikit demi sedikit meminumnya. Setelah selesai, Mamori memberikan gelasnya lagi dan kembali membaringkan dirinya ke dalam selimut.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah." Hiruma lalu membantu menyelimutinya.

"Kamu tidur disini saja," sahut Mamori pelan.

"Hah?"

"Jangan salah paham. Kalau kamu disini, rasanya jadi hangat."

Hiruma memandang Mamori sesaat sambil berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri "_Keh_." Akhirnya dia menjawab.

Hiruma lalu menaruh bantal di samping Mamori, sementara Mamori mendekatkan dirinya. Hiruma lalu berbaring dan menyelipkan lengannya ke leher Mamori dan menariknya mendekat.

"Tubuhmu hangat Youichi."

"Jangan banyak omong. Tidur saja."

Mamori tersenyum, menaruh kepalanya dengan nyaman di lengan Hiruma dan merasakan tangannya yang memeluknya erat. Malam ini, Mamori bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Catatan Kecil:

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Kalau ada kesalahan fashion atau harga makanan, itu karena penulis tidak tahu apa-apa XD

Salam: De


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up." _\- Neil Gaiman -

.

Mamori membuka pintu kamar di pagi hari. Dia ingin mengambil minum karena rasanya tenggorokannya kering sekali.

"Selamat pagi. Apa saya membangunkan Nona?"

Mamori menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat kakek pelayan pribadi Hiruma sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu di meja makan.

"Oh, Paman. Tidak apa-apa. Saya memang sudah bangun," jawab Mamori. "Paman sedang apa?"

"Saya sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Nona. Kemarin Tuan muda meminta saya untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Nona setiap hari."

"Oh ya ampun. Paman tidak perlu repot-repot," sahut Mamori, dengan segera menuju ke meja makan. "Paman tidak harus melakukannya. Dan... Bisa tidak Paman jangan memanggilku Nona? Panggil namaku saja."

"Tidak bisa Nona," jawab kakek itu. "Mohon maaf Nona. Bisa tolong bangunkan Tuan muda? Beliau ada rapat jam sembilan nanti."

"Ya. Akan aku bangunkan."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Kakek itu lalu membungkuk.

"Terima kasih Paman," jawab Mamori tersenyum.

Setelah kakek itu pergi, Mamori menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air minum, setelah itu kembali ke dalam kamar. Dia melihat Hiruma yang masih tertidur pulas. Wajah Mamori memerah memikirkan bagaimana semalam dia tertidur sambil terus memeluk Hiruma.

"Bangunlah Youichi." Mamori mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hiruma.

Hiruma bergerak, dan membuka matanya perlahan. Dia lalu melihat Mamori dengan matanya yang masih menyipit.

"Cepat bangun." Mamori menyibakkan selimut dari tubuh Hiruma. "Paman bilang kamu ada rapat jam sembilan nanti."

Hiruma bergeser ke pinggir dekat Mamori. "Aku tidak mau kerja. Aku mau bersantai saja di kasur ini denganmu." Dia lalu menarik Mamori kembali ke tempat tidur.

Mamori menjerit dan berusaha melepaskan diri. "Youichi! Sadarlah. Lepaskan aku." Dia lalu memukul lengan Hiruma kencang. Mamori berhasil bangun, membetulkan jubah tidurnya kembali, dan melihat kaos yang dipakainya ternyata bukan baju miliknya. Mamori menatap sesaat, lalu bertanya, "kenapa aku pakai bajumu?"

Hiruma tidur tengkurap dan menaruh kepalanya kembali ke bantal. "Sudah kubilang kau pingsan di kamar mandi, bodoh," jawabnya malas.

"Aku tahu―" Mamori menghentikan ucapannya, dan terpaku menyadari sesuatu. Dia melihat ke Hiruma yang terpejam lalu menunduk melihat ke pakaiannya lagi. "Berarti kau―"

"Aku tidak melihatnya," sahut Hiruma.

"Kamu bohong! Mana mungkin tidak melihatnya," balas Mamori tambah panik.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang ada di depanku. Keselamatanmulah yang lebih penting."

Mamori bersyukur bahwa Hiruma masih menutup matanya, karena sekarang Mamori sudah merona dengan jawaban Hiruma. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu lupakan. Sekarang cepat bangun. Aku mau bereskan kasurnya."

.

.

"Beritahu aku password-nya," rajuk Mamori, berdiri di belakang Hiruma yang menutupi interkom.

Kunci terbuka dan Hiruma membuka pintunya, dia tidak menjawab Mamori.

"Bagaimana nanti kalau ada kebakaran? Gempa bumi? Lalu aku terjebak di dalam karena tidak bisa keluar?"

"Tidak akan terjadi."

"Siapa tahu," balas Mamori. Mamori lalu merangkul lengan Hiruma. "Apa password-nya Youichi..."

Hiruma dengan tangan yang bebas menarik dan merangkul pinggang Mamori. "Kalau aku boleh menciummu, akan aku beritahu password sialan itu."

"Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kamu tidak boleh menciumku."

"Kenapa tidak boleh, _heh_? Semalam saja kita tidur bersama."

"Jangan sembarangan bicara. Nanti ada yang dengar," ujar Mamori.

"Walau ada yang dengar, mereka tidak akan mengerti."

"Tetap saja tidak enak didengar,"

Hiruma menatap lurus ke mata Mamori. "Kau serius mengatakan kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa?"

Mamori mengangguk ragu. "Ya."

"Apa ada orang lain?"

Mamori ingin sekali menjawab tidak, tapi entah kenapa Mamori berat untuk mengatakannya. "Ya."

Hiruma melepaskan Mamori perlahan, dan beralih ke pintu lagi. "Password-nya namamu," ujar Hiruma.

Mamori merasa ada yang hilang ketika Hiruma melepaskannya. Hiruma terluka, Mamori bisa merasakannya. Pikiran Mamori masih saja melayang ketika Hiruma menutup pintu.

.

.

"Password-nya namaku? Apa maksudnya..."

Mamori berpikir sambil berdiri di depan interkom. Dia sudah rapi dan siap untuk berpetualang sendiri di Amerika. Mamori terus menatap lekat-lekat ke interkom itu. Tombol yang ada hanya tombol angka, tidak ada tombol huruf-nya.

"Oh!"

Mamori tiba-tiba mendapat pencerahan. Dia lalu menekan tombol enam-dua-enam-enam-tujuh-empat, dan kunci berhasil terbuka. Mamori lalu tersenyum ceria dan mendorong pintunya.

"Akhirnya...," Mamori keluar lalu menutup pintu lagi.

"Kamu siapa?"

Mamori menoleh ke belakangnya mendengar suara wanita yang bicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Dia diam sesaat dan akhirnya berkata, "aku?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Ya. Kamu," jawab wanita itu. "Kenapa kamu keluar dari apartemen tuan Andersen?"

"Aku... Aku temannya," jawab Mamori ragu.

Wanita itu menatap Mamori dari atas sampai bawah. "Jangan bilang... Kalau kamu gadis yang bernama Anezaki Mamori itu?"

Mamori memandang bingung dan dia ragu untuk menjawab. "Ya... Aku Anezaki Mamori."

"Akhirnya!" Wanita itu tersenyum lebar, lalu menjabat tangan Mamori. "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Perkenalkan, aku Emily."

"Mamori." Mamori menjabat tangannya, masih tetap dalam kebingungannya.

"Apa You ada di dalam?" tanya Emily.

"Youichi?" Emily lalu mengangguk. "Dia sudah berangkat kerja."

Emily lalu memandang Mamori. "Kamu mau keluar? Mau kemana?"

Mamori mengangguk, "jalan-jalan," jawab Mamori masih dengan kebingungannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Aku akan mememanimu." Dia lalu merangkul lengan Mamori dan menariknya menuju lift.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu siapa?"

Emily tersenyum. "Aku Emily."

"Tidak. Maksudku, kamu ada hubungan apa dengan Youichi?"

Wanita itu menengok dan melihat ke Mamori. "Aku?" Dia lalu tersenyum. "Aku mantan pacarnya."

Saat itu, rasanya ada guntur yang bergemuruh di atas kepala Mamori.

.

.

"Mantan pacar?" tanya Mamori dengan ragu, saat mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil.

"Ya," jawabnya tersenyum sambil mengemudikan mobilnya. "Sebenarnya bukan pacar. Hubungan kita tidak bisa dibilang serius seperti itu. Kau tahu, seperti _friends with benefit_? Kita berteman. Tapi saling menghibur satu sama lain."

Mamori kaget mendengarnya. "Hubungan... Seperti itu? "Sejak kapan?" tanya Mamori.

Emily berpikir sambil mengingat-ingat, "sejak dia ke Amerika. Kita bertemu di bar dan sama-sama sedang bosan. Lalu, dengan begitu saja hubungan kita terus berlanjut. Dia orang yang menyenangkan. Dia juga banyak bercerita tentangmu."

"Apa.. Yang dia katakan tentangku?"

"Hm?" Emily menengok sesaat ke Mamori dan mengerti maksud perkataannya. "Dia bilang, kamu pacarnya yang dia campakkan di Jepang."

Mamori menarik napasnya. "Kamu tahu dia punya pacar, tapi kalian masih tetap melakukan hubungan seperti itu?"

Emily tertawa. "Memang kenapa? Ini Amerika. Segala sesuatu bisa terjadi disini," jawabnya. "Tapi kenapa kamu marah? Kamu bukan pacarnya lagi kan?"

"Ah ya... Memang bukan. Hanya saja aku belum pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya," jawab Mamori dengan menahan amarahnya. Dia lalu menarik napas menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

Seharian Mamori jalan-jalan bersama Emily. Mulai dari keliling menemani Emily ke pusat perbelanjaan, menonton bioskop, lalu ke tempat-tempat terkenal lainnya. Setelah itu mereka berpisah karena Emily ada urusan mendadak. Sementara Mamori, dia tidak mau kembali dulu dan masih ingin menjernihkan pikirannya.

Emily orang yang menyenangkan. Hanya saja, kenyataan kalau dia sudah melakukan hubungan seperti itu dengan Hiruma, terus mengganggu pikirannya. Lagi-lagi Mamori merasa terkhianati, rasa sakitnya sudah tidak bisa dia tahan lagi. Walau begitu, Mamori berusaha terlihat tegar dan terus menahannya.

Mamori sudah sampai pintu apartemen Hiruma. Sudah sore begini, mungkin Hiruma sudah pulang. Dan Mamori tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa saat melihatnya, saat memikirkannya saja, dia langsung terbayang dengan Emily.

Mamori menekan password-nya dan membuka pintu. Dia melihat Hiruma duduk di sofa dan sedang memberi makan Cerberus.

Hiruma melihat ke Mamori sekilas, lalu kembali ke Cerberus lagi. "Dari mana saja, _heh_?"

Mamori berjalan langsung menuju dapur mengambil air. Dia tidak berani lama-lama melihat Hiruma, karena bisa-bisa air mata yang sudah dia tahan langsung tumpah begitu saja. "Aku habis jalan-jalan bersama Emily."

"Emily?"

Jantung Mamori berdetak kencang. _Emily_? Seumur hidup Mamori, dia tidak pernah mendengar Hiruma menyebut orang lain dengan namanya. Sudah sedalam itukah? Lalu apa artinya lamaran Hiruma kemarin itu? Dia sampai meminta dua kali ke Mamori untuk menikah dengannya. "Ya. Emily."

"Kemana dia sekarang? Dia bilang mau menginap disini."

Mamori duduk di kursi meja makan membelakangi Hiruma. Dia menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. "Menginap disini?"

"Ya. Dia biasa menginap disini kalau datang ke Amerika."

Mamori sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Air mata sudah tiba-tiba jatuh dari ujung matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hiruma melihat Mamori yang tidak menanggapinya. "Kau sudah makan, _heh_?"

Mamori mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya. "Aku mau mandi dulu."

"_Keh. _Aku akan telepon Emily kalau begitu."

Mamori menghentikan langkahnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan segera kemasi barangku."

Hiruma menoleh. "Kenapa memang, _heh_?"

"Aku hanya akan mengganggu kalian."

"Ada juga si bodoh itu yang mengganggu kita."

"Kamu tidak bisa seperti ini Youichi." Mamori menghindari tatapan Hiruma dan hanya menatap lurus ke depan. "Kamu bersama dengannya di Amerika saat kamu meninggalkan aku. Lalu sekarang saat kamu bersama aku, kamu menganggapnya pengganggu."

Hiruma menatap Mamori sambil mencerna kata-katanya, "Apa maksudmu, bodoh?"

"Sudah cukup kamu meninggalkan aku dua tahun lalu. Sekarang tidak perlu kamu tambahkan dengan perempuan yang selalu tidur denganmu." Mamori sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir begitu saja. "Padahal kita belum pernah melakukannya. Tapi kamu sudah sering melakukannya dengan perempuan itu."

"Kami bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Hiruma menangkap tangan Mamori yang sudah bergerak untuk masuk kamar.

Pintu bel apartemen berbunyi. "Itu pasti dia. Ikut aku." Hiruma lalu menarik tangan Mamori untuk ikut dengannya ke teras depan.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh." Mamori ditarik Hiruma sambil terus berusaha melepaskan genggamannya yang erat.

Hiruma membuka pintu dan melihat Emily.

"Hai You," sapa Emily yang berniat memeluk Hiruma.

Hiruma lalu menahan Emily di keningnya. "Apa yang sudah kau katakan padanya, sialan?"

"Apa? Aku?" Emily lalu melihat ke tangan Hiruma dan melihat ke Mamori yang berdiri di belakangnya yang sedang menghapus air matanya. Dia lalu tersenyum. "Aku hanya menggodanya sedikit."

"Tidak mungkin sedikit. Karena dia sampai menangis seperti ini." Hiruma terdengar marah. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku cuma bilang kalau aku mantan pacarmu."

"Apa lagi? Aku tahu masih ada yang lain."

Emily terlihat bingung menjawabnya. "Sudahlah. Aku malu mengatakannya," jawabnya. Dia lalu melihat ke Mamori. "Nah, Mamori. Maafkan aku. Apa yang aku katakan semua tadi tentang You tidak benar. Aku ini sepupunya."

Mamori yang sudah tenang, akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kalian tidak perlu berbohong padaku. Aku bisa terima semuanya. Aku hanya sedikit kaget kalau Youichi sudah memiliki orang lain yang menggantikan aku." Dia lalu berhasil melepaskan tangannya, ketika Hiruma terpana mendengar kata-kata Mamori.

"Aku benar-benar sepupunya. Aku memang bukan Andersen, tapi aku tetap saja sepupunya. Sepupu jauh," jelas Emily lagi.

"Biar aku yang urus. Kau menginap di hotel saja. Nanti aku yang bayar biayanya," sahut Hiruma yang sudah menutup pintunya kembali dengan cepat.

Mamori kembali lagi ke dalam dan menuju kamar. Entah dia akan melakukan apa. Rasanya dia tidak ingin melihat wajah Hiruma atau pun mendengar cerita tentangnya dan Emily.

"Kau tidak dengar yang tadi dia bilang, _heh_? Dia sepupuku. Kami punya kakek buyut yang sama."

"Aku bilang kamu tidak usah bohong."

Hiruma sudah berhasil menahan tangan Mamori lagi. "Katakan sesungguhnya perasaanmu padaku, sialan!"

"Aku harus bilang apa?" Suara Mamori sudah mulai bergetar. "Aku memang sudah tidak ada artinya lagi. Kamu sudah punya Emily menggantikanku. Hubungan kalian begitu intim. Membayangkannya saja hanya membuatku tambah terluka. Sudah cukup kamu mencampakkan aku. Apa perlu aku harus mendengar cerita kamu dengan perempuan lain?" jelas Mamori begitu lemah dan tersakiti. Air mata sudah perlahan jatuh dari ujung matanya.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau dia sepupuku!"

Mamori mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Ya. Dia sepupumu. Akan kucoba pahami."

"Sialan Mamori!" Hiruma lalu menarik Mamori dan memeluknya kencang-kencang. "Dia sepupuku! Tidak ada perempuan sialan lain. Hanya ada kau! Harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin menikah denganmu. Tapi kau tidak pernah mau dengar!"

Perlahan, Mamori terisak kembali. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia tidak yakin kenapa dia menangis. Hatinya yang sudah tidak bisa menanggung luka lagi, atau karena ungkapan perasaan Hiruma barusan. "Aku takut kamu... Meninggalkan aku lagi..."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi."

Mamori semakin terisak dan tidak bisa menghentikannya. Dia memeluk Hiruma sama eratnya. "Aku... Mencintaimu, Youichi...," ucapnya.

Hiruma mencium ujung kepala Mamori. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Mamori dalam-dalam, menghapus air matanya, lalu menelusuri ke belakang leher Mamori. Hiruma mendekat dan memperpendek jarak bibir mereka. Dia menangkap bibir Mamori dan menciumnya perlahan. Mamori memejamkan mata. Merasakan bibir Hiruma yang sudah begitu lama dia rindukan. Akhirnya mereka saling berciuman, begitu dalam, dengan rasa rindu, maaf, dan terluka yang selama ini mereka rasakan.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Catatan Kecil:

'Akhirnyaaa...'

Saya tahu kalian semua berpikir seperti itu XD

Untuk Quratul-san, semoga lekas sembuh. Saya bertanya-tanya apa kamu baca fic saya atau nggak, karena biasanya kamu selalu me-riview. Ternyata kamu saki toht. Semoga lekas sembuh yaa. Mudah2an fic saya bisa menghibur rasa bosan kamu~!

Nah, untuk buat semua pembaca yang tidak sabaran, saya akan update chapter 8 lebih lama dari biasanya. Karena sepertinya saya harus memikirkan ending, meng-edit cerita dan semacamnya agar semuanya pas.

Okay, selamat menunggu yaaaa~ Ho-ho-ho ! XP

Salam: De


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21

Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.

DiyaRi De present : Love Trap

.

.

Chapter 8

.

_"I may not always be with you. But when we're far apart, remember you will be with me, right inside my heart." _\- Marc Wambolt -

.

Sudah seminggu Mamori di Amerika. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, dan Mamori sudah mulai menikmati suasananya. Saat Hiruma bekerja, Mamori biasa jalan-jalan keluar atau bersantai di apartemen bersama Emily, yang ternyata benar-benar sepupu Hiruma dari Paris. Emily pun menceritakan silsilah keluarga mereka yang menyebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia.

Emily cantik, dia turunan Amerika dan Prancis, yang tinggal di Paris. Dia dua tahun lebih tua dari Mamori. Ternyata Emily adalah seorang _fashion designer._ Dan yang membuatnya kaget, Emily menawarkan diri untuk membuat gaun pernikahan untuk Mamori.

"Nah, bagaimana? Cantik kan?" Emily menunjukkan sketsa gambar gaun pernikahan Mamori.

Setelah mengaduk cokelat hangat, Mamori berjalan kembali ke sofa dengan membawa dua cangkir cokelat lalu menaruh salah satunya ke atas meja. "Tapi aku belum tentu menikah dengannya."

"Ah, tapi aku yakin kamu akan menikah dengan You." Emily lalu menunjuk sketsa dengan pensil di tangannya. "Lihat, kamu punya pinggul yang bagus, jadi aku akan membuatnya tepat mengikuti pinggulmu. lalu melebar dari lutut ke bawah," jelasnya. Dia lalu menunjuk ke bagian atas. "Aku membuatnya tanpa lengan. Karena lihat, kalian wanita Jepang, selalu punya kulit yang bagus," katanya lalu tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Emily." Mamori lalu mencoba cokelatnya, lalu menurunkannya lagi ke atas pangkuannya. "Tapi... Jangan bilang kamu melakukan ini karena merasa bersalah?" tebak Mamori. "Sungguh, aku sudah tidak memikirkannya. Aku malah berterima kasih padamu."

"Tidak. Bukan karena itu," jawabnya, lalu perlahan tersenyum lembut, "itu karena kamu membuat You bahagia lagi."

Mamori lalu ikut tersenyum.

Setelah itu, dengan wajah sedih dan terkenang, Emily perlahan mulai bercerita, "dua tahun lalu saat aku bertemu dengannya, dia terlihat tersiksa dan terpaksa menjalani tugas ini. Dia diam, tidak banyak bicara dengan orang lain. Kerjaannya hanya melakukan apa yang sudah diperintahkan oleh kakek," ceritanya dan melihat Mamori memperhatikannya dengan seksama, Emily lalu melanjutkan lagi. "Awalnya dia tidak mau cerita padaku. Tapi lama-lama, You membuka dirinya dan mulai bercerita padaku setiap kali aku berkunjung kemari. Dia bercerita sedikit. Lalu setelah itu dia menumpahkan semua kekesalannya. Dia menceritakan apa yang sudah dia korbankan demi memenuhi keinginan kakek. Dia bahkan mengorbankan impiannya."

Emily menghela napas dan wajahnya terlihat menyesal. "Setelah itu, aku tahu... Bahwa You punya mimpi yang begitu besar, amat besar, tapi dia harus membuang mimpi itu jauh-jauh dan melupakannya."

Tanpa disadari, air mata jatuh perlahan di pipi Mamori.

"Dia bilang, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia berhasil mencapai mimpi itu, tapi dalam sekejap, semuanya berubah dan dirampas begitu saja."

"Dia ingin menjadi Atlet Profesional Amefuto," sahut Mamori di tengah air matanya yang masih mengalir dan dia yang berusaha menghapusnya.

Emily mengangguk. "You tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya You diancam, walau dia tidak pernah mengatakan itu. Dia menanggung semuanya sendiri, dia memikul semua masalahnya, tekanan dari kakek, dan juga perusahaan itu. Tapi akhirnya You berhasil. Dia berhasil membangun perusahaan kembali dalam beberapa bulan saja. Dia akhirnya dapat pengakuan dari kakek dan kakek akan mengabulkan satu permohonannya."

"Satu?" tanya Mamori tidak bisa terima semua itu. "Setelah apa yang Youichi lakukan untuk perusahaan?"

"Bagi kakek, You sudah diberi begitu banyak keuntungan. Perusahaan menjadi miliknya, semua aset dan properti sebagian besar jatuh kepadanya. Semua yang menjadi milik kakek, karena You cucu satu-satunya," ujarnya. "Jadi dia hanya dibolehkan meminta satu."

Mamori berpikir sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Apa?"

"You bilang padaku... Dia ingin impiannya tercapai. Tapi aku bilang itu tidak mungkin, kakek tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk meninggalkan perusahaan." Emily menerawang, mengingat percakapannya dengan Hiruma beberapa bulan lalu. "Setelah itu You hanya menggelengkan kepala. Lalu dia bilang, kalau dia punya satu impian lagi." Emily lalu tersenyum kepada Mamori. "Dia bilang, impiannya itu kamu. Dia ingin hidup selamanya bersamamu."

Tangis Mamori mengalir lagi, lebih deras membasahi pipinya.

"Aku bercerita seperti ini, bukan karena ingin membuatmu agar mau menikah dengannya," lanjut Emily lagi.

Mamori lalu mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aku bilang begini, karena aku ingin kamu tahu, bahwa You begitu mencintaimu."

.

.

"Kamu sudah makan?" tanya Mamori saat Hiruma baru saja masuk dan membuka dasinya. Mamori lalu membantu Hiruma mengeluarkan dasi dan membuka jasnya.

Hiruma menatap lekat-lekat ke mata Mamori. "Jangan bilang kau habis menonton drama sialan di tv tadi?"

"Hm? Tidak. Seharian aku mengobrol dengan Emily. Kenapa memang?"

"Matamu merah dan bengkak, bodoh. Apa si bodoh itu membuatmu menangis lagi?"

Mamori lalu tertawa dan bingung untuk menjawab. Dia lalu perlahan menjauh dari Hiruma dengan membawa jasnya untuk digantung di dalam lemari di kamar. "Aku tidak menangis," balas Mamori.

"Lalu kemana dia?" tanya Hiruma sambil membuka kemejanya, dan menerima handuk yang diberikan Mamori.

"Dia pergi ke tempat kliennya." Mamori lalu menaruh kemeja kotor Hiruma ke tempat cucian. "Sudah mandi sana, setelah itu kita makan malam."

.

.

Jam satu malam, Mamori masih belum bisa tidur karena dia terus kepikiran akan sesuatu. Mamori lalu membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Hiruma berbaring di sofa dengan laptop di atas perutnya.

"Youichi," panggil Mamori.

Hiruma menyadari keberadaan Mamori dan terduduk untuk melihatnya. "Apa, _heh_?"

"Begini..." Mamori ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Aku tidak bisa memonopoli kasur itu untukku saja. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita bergantian?" usulnya.

"Gantian? Aku di kasur dan kau di sofa sialan ini?" Hiruma melihat Mamori mengangguk. "Tidak akan pernah. Sudah kau tidur lagi saja."

"Karena itu, aku tidak bisa tidur," sahut Mamori langsung. "Kamu sudah seharian bekerja, aku tidak tega melihatmu tidur di situ."

"Jangan mengasihaniku, bodoh."

Mamori lalu melanjutkan lagi. "Kalau begitu kamu juga tidur di dalam. Kasur itu besar dan muat untuk kita berdua."

"Tentu saja muat," balas Hiruma, lalu membaringkan punggungnya lagi. "Tapi tidak. Aku lebih memilih tidur disini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Mamori. Dia lalu menghampiri Hiruma dan menarik lengan bajunya. "Ayolah. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa tidur."

"Tidak mau," sahut Hiruma. Dia lalu duduk lagi. "Kau ini keras kepala sekali."

"Kalau kamu disini aku tidak bisa tidur," paksa Mamori.

Hiruma lalu melotot, "kalau aku di dalam bersamamu, justru aku yang tidak bisa tidur!"

Mamori memiringkan kepala bingung. "Kenapa? Aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Hiruma menahan kesabarannya lalu beranjak dari sofa dan mendekat ke Mamori. "Kamu masuk atau aku akan memanggulmu dan melemparmu ke benda sialan itu?"

Mamori mundur perlahan ke kamar. "Aku bukan barang Youichi."

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk, bodoh."

Mamori berhenti mundur dan berdiri tepat di depan Hiruma. "Bagaimana kalau kamu menemani aku tidur? Kamu biasanya juga ikut tidur. Jadi secara tidak langsung kamu juga tidur di dalam."

"Kau―"

Dengan cepat Mamori berjinjit dan menarik baju Hiruma. Dia lalu mengecup bibir Hiruma kencang. "Selamat malam." Mamori lalu memamerkan senyumnya.

Hiruma menyeringai, "Lakukan dengan benar, bodoh."

Hiruma lalu merangkul pinggang Mamori dan menciumnya lembut dan dalam. Tanpa disadarinya, Mamori perlahan membawa mereka mundur dan menjatuhkan mereka ke atas tempat tidur. Hiruma melepaskan ciumannya, menatap Mamori, lalu mengangkatnya ke tengah tempat tidur. Hiruma lalu mencium Mamori lagi lebih dalam.

Beberapa menit mereka berciuman, lalu Mamori melepaskannya dan menarik napas. Dia lalu tersenyum puas, tangannya merangkul leher Hiruma, lalu menarik Hiruma jatuh ke sampingnya. "Nah, kamu sudah ada di kasur."

"Kau―" pandang Hiruma tidak percaya melihat Mamori yang sudah merangkul dan menahan pinggangnya. "Kau menjebakku?"

Mamori tersenyum lagi dan mulai memejamkan matanya. "Tidak. Ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Kebaikanku apa, bodoh!?" protes Hiruma. "Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur kalau disini."

Mamori mendongak, lalu mengusap-usap rambut Hiruma. "Kalau begitu aku akan me-_nina-bobo_-kan kamu sampai tidur."

Hiruma lalu menghela napas. "Sebenarnya apa maumu, _heh_? Aku sudah disini. Jadi cepat kau tidur."

Mamori mendekatkan dirinya lagi ke Hiruma. "Aku cuma ingin kamu juga istirahat. Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam dan kamu masih juga bekerja."

"_Keh. _Aku akan berhenti kerja dan segera tidur. Tapi tidak disini." Hiruma lalu mencoba bangun, namun segera ditahan oleh Mamori.

"Tidur disini," bujuk Mamori.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa tidur kalau bersamamu."

"Kenapa begitu, waktu itu kamu bisa tidur bersamaku."

"Itu karena kau sakit, bodoh!"

"Berarti kalau kita menikah kamu tidak mau tidur bersamaku?" balas Mamori lagi.

"Itu beda!" protes Hiruma langsung. "Kalau menikah, aku bebas melakukan apa saja denganmu. Tapi kalau sekarang, aku tidak bisa macam-macam."

Mamori menatap tidak percaya. "Jadi itu yang ada di pikiranmu. Dasar mesum."

"Berisik kau!" balas Hiruma. "Sudah. Aku mau keluar."

"Tidak boleh," tahan Mamori.

"Apa lagi... Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya, sialan. Jadi kau tidak bisa menahanku."

"Aku mau tidur bersamamu," ucapnya malu. Dia lalu memejamkan matanya dan menghindari tatapan Hiruma.

Hiruma menghela napas. "_Keh. _Aku tidur disini. Tapi aku mau menyimpan lembar kerjaku dulu di laptop."

Mamori membuka matanya senang. "Tapi kamu kembali lagi kesini."

"Sialan, ya. Cerewet."

"Oke." Mamori melepaskannya. Hiruma lalu bangun dan keluar kembali ke laptopnya.

Tidak sampai tiga menit Hiruma kembali lagi ke kamar dan melihat Mamori yang sudah tidur pulas. "Si bodoh ini," keluh Hiruma.

Dia naik ke tempat tidur, menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka. Hiruma merasakan Mamori mendekat dan memeluknya lagi. Hiruma lalu menyelipkan lengan ke bawah leher Mamori dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Setelah itu Hiruma mencium kening Mamori sebagai ucapan selamat malam.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Catatan Kecil:

Okey, saya tahu kalian bosan menunggu saya update XD

Chapter ini terlalu sedikit. Tapi ga apa, chapter ini ibarat jeda. Karena dalam dua chapter lagi masalah baru akan muncul. Masalah apa yaaa? Coba tebaaak? XD

Review? Alert? Thx before~!

Salam: De


	9. Chapter 9

Omatase~!

.

Chapter 9

.

_"His lips tasted cool and sharp, peppermint, winter, but his hands, soft on the back of my neck, promised long days and summer and forever." _\- Maggie Stiefvater -

.

_"Mamo-Nee... Tebak sekarang aku ada dimana?"_ tanya Suzuna langsung ketika Mamori baru saja menjawab teleponnya.

Mamori berpikir. Dilihat dari waktu, nada suara, dan pertanyaan Suzuna yang tiba-tiba seperti ini, yang terlintas di kepala Mamori hanya ada satu kemungkinan dimana tepatnya Suzuna berada. Tapi Mamori takut untuk menyebutkan tempat itu. "Dimana?" Akhirnya Mamori hanya mengatakan kata itu.

_"Aku ada di Amerika~"_ jawab Suzuna girang.

Ya, tebakan Mamori benar. Dan sekarang, Mamori bingung harus menanggapinya. "Kamu di Amerika?"

_"Yup! Aku baru sampai di bandara bersama Sena. Tapi Sena sudah pergi duluan karena ada rapat dengan tim,"_ ujar Suzuna. _"Aku kangen sekali denganmu Mamo-Nee! Dimana tempat tinggalmu? Aku mau kesana sekarang."_

"Jangan!" jawab Mamori spontan. "Umm.. Maksudku, sekarang aku lagi keluar."

_"Kalau begitu berikan aku alamatnya. Aku akan tunggu di dekat-dekat sana."_

Mamori berpikir mencari alasan lain. "Maaf Suzuna. Aku tidak hapal alamatnya."

_"Kalau begitu aku akan ke kantormu. Semua supir taksi pasti tahu dimana gedung Dayfree berada," _balas Suzuna lagi lalu tertawa. _"Nanti kita ketemuan disana."_

Mamori berpikir keras lagi mencari-cari alasan. Karena dia sejujurnya juga tidak tahu dimana tepatnya gedung Dayfree itu. "Jangan kesana. Kamu tunggu saja di bandara, aku akan menjemputmu."

_"Kalau begitu akan aku tunggu. Aku mau menginap di tempatmu boleh kan Mamo-Nee? Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat. Sena sudah pergi karena aku bilang aku akan ke tempatmu."_

"Tapi Suzuna―"

_"Tidak boleh yaa?"_ sahut Suzuna tedengar kecewa.

Mamori terdiam sesaat, lalu menghela napas. Tidak mungkin dia tega menelantarkan Suzuna begitu saja. "Bukan begitu Suzuna. Aku hanya tidak tahu kapan akan tiba disana. Jadi kamu mungkin akan menunggu lama."

_"Tidak apa Mamo-Nee," _sahut Suzuna. _"Kalau begitu aku akan tunggu di kafe atau restoran terdekat. Aku juga lapar sekali."_

.

.

Mamori berdiri dengan gelisah. Dia berpikir keras mencari jalan keluarnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Mamori sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Satu-satunya penyesalannya ialah, sampai sekarang Mamori belum sempat menanyakan nomor ponsel Hiruma!

Mamori ingat beberapa hari lalu Hiruma pernah bercerita bahwa, tidak boleh ada yang tahu tentang keberadaannya, apalagi oleh teman-teman mereka di Jepang. Apapun itu alasannya, itu adalah janji Hiruma kepada kakeknya, dan sebagai pengecualian hanya Mamori yang boleh tahu.

Mamori juga tidak tahu nomor ponsel Paman Harrold, ataupun Emily. Dia lalu tambah menyesal karena tidak pernah menanyakannya. Mamori berpikir lagi, sudah lima belas menit dia mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Mamori lalu duduk, memikirkan segala cara. Dia lalu melihat ke telepon di sampingnya. Selintas ide tersirat di otaknya. Dia kemudian menekan tombol redial dan menunggu panggilan tersambung.

_"Delivery pizza. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" _tanya orang di seberang.

Mamori menghela napas, ternyata panggilan terakhirnya adalah delivery beberapa hari lalu. "Maaf. Saya salah sambung." Mamori lalu langsung menutup teleponnya.

Mamori kembali berpikir sambil melihat-lihat ke sekitar diselingi dengan harapan Paman Harrold atau Emily datang kesini. Mamori lalu menatap ke interkom dari tempatnya duduk. Dia mendapat ide lain. Dia lalu beranjak ke interkom, dan mengubah _password-_nya.

"Oke," sahut Mamori kepada dirinya sendiri, dan bersiap untuk ke bandara.

.

.

"Mamo-Nee!" Suzuna berlari ke arah Mamori setelah mobil-mobil berhenti dan dia menyebrang jalan bersama penyebrang lain. "Apa kabar?" tanya Suzuna sambil memeluk Mamori. Dia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memperhatikan Mamori dari atas kepala sampai ke kaki. "Wah.. Sepertinya kamu betah di Amerika."

"Baik Suzuna. Kamu bagaimana? Kapan akan ke Inggris?" tanya Mamori.

"Dua minggu lagi aku berangkat Mamo-Nee. Karena itu, sekarang aku mau berlama-lama dengan Sena dan ikut kemari. Karena nanti, aku akan jarang bertemu dengannya."

Mamori tersenyum tidak percaya. "Kamu ini... Kamu mau berlama-lama bersamanya, tapi kenapa sekarang kamu tidak ikut dia ke asramanya?"

"Itu karena aku lebih rindu kepadamu, Mamo-Nee~"

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kamu mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke tempat tinggalmu. Aku lelah sekali."

"Mm... Baiklah. Ayo," jawab Mamori, dengan segala perdebatan di pikirannya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka sampai di depan kawasan apartemen dengan taksi. Mamori melihat ke Suzuna, yang memandang dengan penuh tanya ke bangunan tinggi di depannya. "Kamu... Tinggal disini, Mamo-Nee?"

Mamori menatap sesaat, "ya," jawabnya. Dia sudah mempersiapkan semua jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Suzuna. Dia bahkan sudah memasukkan Cerberus ke kandang anjing dan menitipkannya ke pos penjaga. Senapan Hiruma dan laptopnya pun juga sudah dimasukkan dan dikunci di dalam lemari pakaian. Karena hanya itu, yang menjadi ciri khas barang milik Hiruma.

"Di apartemen mewah ini?" tanya Suzuna lagi. Mereka lalu sudah memasuki gedung dan menuju lift.

"Ya. Perusahaan yang meminjamkan padaku."

"Wah! Mereka baik sekali."

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam lift. Mamori merasa lega, karena Suzuna tidak curiga dan belum bertanya apa-apa lagi. Yang pasti, seperti yang sudah diduga Mamori, Suzuna akan bertanya lagi saat mereka sampai ke apartemen nanti.

"Silahkan masuk," kata Mamori, sambil membukakan pintu untuk Suzuna.

Suzuna tersenyum dan berjalan ke ruang tengah sementara Mamori menutup pintunya kembali. "Lumayan Mamo-Nee," katanya sambil menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. "Rasanya aku lelah sekali."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah," sahut Mamori menunjuk ke pintu kamar.

"Aku istirahat disini saja. Kalau aku di kasur, yang ada aku bisa tidur sampai delapan jam lebih."

Mamori tertawa. "Kalau begitu, aku akan buatkan minum." Mamori lalu beranjak ke dapur.

"Makasih Mamo-Nee," ujar Suzuna.

Dia lalu menyalakan televisi dan menyandarkan kepalanya lebih rendah ke sandaran sofa. Tanpa sengaja, matanya menatap ke benda yang ada di bawah meja di depan sofa.

"Mm... Mamo-Nee," panggil Suzuna. "Kenapa ada sepatu laki-laki disini?"

"Oh, itu. Itu sepatu dari karyawan sebelumnya yang tinggal disini. Dia akan kembali kerja dan menempati tempat ini lagi saat kontrakku sudah habis menggantikannya," jawab Mamori lancar saat sedang menyiapkan minum untuk Suzuna. Dia sudah memikirkan pertanyaan tentang sepatu yang ada di rak teras depan. Begitu pun dengan barang-barang lainnya.

"Tapi kalau dia sudah tidak disini sementara, kenapa tidak kamu taruh saja di rak sepatu? Kamu biasanya rapih sekali Mamo-Nee."

Mamori terdiam. Dia bingung dengan perkataan Suzuna tadi. Berarti, ada sepatu yang tergeletak di luar rak sepatu? "Sepatu... Yang mana?" tanya Mamori ragu.

"Nih. Yang ada di bawah meja." Suzuna lalu menarik keluar sepatu itu. "Aku taruh di rak sepatu yaa."

Sesaat itu juga Mamori bernapas lega. Suzuna tidak terlihat curiga dan tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Mamori lalu melanjutkan membuat sirup jeruknya.

"Cuma ada satu kamar Mamo-Nee?" tanya Suzuna saat Mamori sudah keluar dari dapur.

"Ya. Kamu bisa tidur di dalam bersamaku," jawab Mamori lalu memberikan sirup jeruknya.

Suzuna lalu meminumnya. "Oh. Aku lupa mau ke kamar mandi dulu."

"Silahkan. Di pintu sebelah kanan di samping teras depan."

Suzuna mengangguk. Sementara itu Mamori menyalakan televisinya dan menonton siaran berita lokal. Begini-begini, walau dia tidak punya kerjaan dan hanya seperti pembantu di apartemen Hiruma, dia sesekali memperdalam bahasa Inggrisnya dengan menonton televisi, ataupun bicara dengan Emily.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Suzuna keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah seriusnya. "Ceritakan saja padaku yang sejujurnya Mamo-Nee," katanya, yang sudah berdiri menghampiri Mamori sambil melipat tangan di kedua dadanya.

"Mm..." Mamori ragu. "Apa maksudmu.. Suzuna?"

"Awalnya aku tidak curiga saat melihat ada sepatu laki-laki di bawah meja karena aku percaya dengan ceritamu," jelas Suzuna. "Lalu sekarang, aku curiga lagi saat melihat keranjang pakaian kotor yang penuh dengan pakaian laki-laki."

Mamori tertohok. Dia tidak mengira kalau Suzuna akan melihat ke dalam keranjang cuciannya. "Kenapa kamu melihat-lihat kesana Suzuna!?"

"Karena aku curiga saat melihat dua sikat gigi yang masih basah. Kalau benar ceritamu tentang karyawan sebelumnya yang tinggal disini, harusnya sikat gigi itu itu kering dan tidak seperti bekas pakai tadi pagi Mamo-Nee."

Mamori terpojok lagi. Seharusnya dia bisa menduga kalau Suzuna bisa secerdas ini kalau sudah menyangkut masalah kecurigaannya terhadap sesuatu.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya. Kamu tinggal bersama orang lain disini? Laki-laki?"

Mamori diam sesaat. "Itu..."

"Atau jangan-jangan, kamu menemukan laki-laki lain, lalu kalian pacaran dan tinggal bersama?"

"Bukan begitu Suzuna," sela Mamori langsung.

"Lalu apa?"

Mamori terdiam menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan dia akan memakai senjata terakhirnya. "Sebenarnya, ya. Aku disini tinggal bersama orang lain. Dan benar, dia laki-laki."

Suzuna menatap tidak percaya, "kenapa begitu Mamo-Nee?"

Mamori menghela napas. Tidak seharusnya dia berbohong dengan menutupi kebohongan lainnya. "Ya.. Karena biaya sewa di Amerika itu mahal. Jadi lebih baik berbagi tempat tinggal."

"Kalau memang mahal, kenapa memilih apartemen mewah seperti ini!?"

"Apartemen ini miliknya. Dia jarang ada disini, jadi dia mencari seseorang yang mau berbagi. Dan kebetulan kita satu perusahaan," karang Mamori. "Dia menawarkan harga yang murah. Jadi aku terima saja."

"Tapi cuma ada satu kamar disini!"

"Kami bergantian. Kalau ada dia aku di sofa, kalau dia tidak ada aku di dalam," bohongnya.

Suzuna menghela napas. "Bagaimana kalau nanti terjadi yang macam-macam Mamo-Nee?"

Mamori tersenyum. "Tidak akan. Dia sangat menjagaku Suzuna. Lagipula..." Mamori lalu berpikir lagi dan menyusun kata-katanya. "Dia itu gay." Habis sudah Mamori kalau Hiruma tahu dia berkata seperti itu.

"Gay?" yakinnya lagi kaget. Mamori lalu mengangguk. "Siapa namanya?"

Mamori berpikir sejenak. "Andersen," jawabnya dan berharap Suzuna tidak menanyakan nama depannya.

"Jadi... Si Andersen ini," lanjut Suzuna lagi. "Hari ini dia akan pulang atau tidak?"

"Dia bilang padaku kalau dia akan pulang beberapa hari nanti."

Suzuna menghela napas lagi. "Syukurlah. Aku tidak enak kalau harus menumpang begini. Pantas saja tadi kamu terdengar ragu saat di telepon Mamo-Nee."

"Maafkan aku. Saat kamu telepon, aku lalu minta izin kepadanya dan dia bilang kalau dia tidak akan pulang. Jadi setelah itu aku langsung menjemputmu."

"Seharusnya kamu bilang dari awal. Jadi aku tidak merepotkanmu seperti ini."

"Tidak apa Suzuna," balas Mamori tersenyum kepada Suzuna dan menepuk-nepuk sofa untuk Suzuna duduk lagi.

Satu masalah selesai. Tinggal yang satu lagi, dia belum memberitahu Hiruma tentang masalah ini.

.

.

Hiruma sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sendiri. Dia memfokuskan penglihatannya ke tombol kunci _password_. Hiruma berpikir mungkin dia terlalu lelah sehingga salah memasukkan _password_ itu. Dia lalu mencobanya lagi, namun tetap tidak berhasil. Akhirnya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terbayang akan dia lakukan terjadi, Hiruma harus menekan bel di rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

Mamori terperanjak dari duduknya ketika terdengar suara _password _salah dimasukkan.

_Youichi pulang_, pikir Mamori.

"Suara apa itu Mamo-Nee?" tanya Suzuna yang baru saja selesai mandi.

Mamori bangun dari sofa dan langsung melewati Suzuna. "Mungkin itu tetangga sebelah. Dia sudah tua, jadi suka salah pintu."

Dengan cepat Mamori membuka pintu dan menutupnya lagi, sehingga pintu otomatis terkunci.

"Kenap―" Hiruma menghentikan ucapannya karena Mamori menutup mulutnya.

Mamori lalu menarik tangan Hiruma dan menyingkir ke samping agar Suzuna tidak bisa melihatnya dari lubang pintu. "Ada Suzuna di dalam," sahut Mamori pelan.

Hiruma berpikir sesaat, lalu mengerti situasinya. Mamori lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Hiruma.

"Kenapa _skeat_ sialan itu ada disini!?" tuntut Hiruma.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia mendadak sekali. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kau tahu, seharian ini kerjaanku hanya berbohong. Aku jadi tidak enak padanya."

"Kalau begitu kau usir dia."

"Tidak bisa begitu!" protes Mamori. "Kamu jahat sekali."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku bodoh? Ini apartemenku."

"Aku tahu. Tapi bisa tidak kamu mengalah? Ini demi kepentinganmu sendiri."

"Sialan kau," maki Hiruma. "Lalu sekarang aku harus kemana?"

"Kamu tidak mungkin tidak punya rumah lain. Kamu tinggal saja disana semalam."

"Itu jauh dari kantor dan letaknya di luar kota, bodoh."

"Kalau begitu, di hotel."

"Kenapa aku harus mengeluarkan uang demi si sialan itu. Kau carilah alasan untuk mengusirnya."

"Youichi! Jangan seperti itu!" bantah Mamori. "Kalau kamu mau Suzuna pergi, maka aku juga akan pergi."

Hiruma tidak bisa bersuara. Dia jadi ingat janjinya sendiri untuk menuruti semua keinginan Mamori. Rasanya Hiruma ingin memaki dirinya yang lemah kalau sudah berhadapan dengan wanita yang satu ini.

"Kamu pilih yang mana?" tanya Mamori lagi menantang.

"_Keh. _Dasar kau sialan." Hiruma lalu merangkul Mamori dan mengecup bibirnya.

Mamori tersenyum dan memegang kedua pipi Hiruma, lalu mencium bibirnya lagi. "Terima kasih."

Hiruma lalu melepaskan Mamori. "Segera usir dia besok."

"Tidak perlu aku usir, Youichi. Suzuna cuma semalam disini, besok sore dia ke tempat Sena."

"_Keh_," balas Hiruma. Dia lalu berjalan kembali ke lift. Sejenak Hiruma berhenti dan berbalik lagi melihat Mamori. "Jangan lupa ganti _password-_nya lagi. _Password_ sialan apa yang kau pakai, _heh_?"

Mamori tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Namamu."

Hiruma hanya membalas dengan seringaiannya, dan berjalan kembali ke lift.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Wow, easy guys... Ini belum sampai ke masalah barunya kok. Jadi masih di chap selanjutnya XD Ditunggu aja yaa~

Say something on the box?

Salam: De


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

_"You don't take away my choices. You are my choice." _\- Colleen Houck -

.

"Sampai bertemu di Jepang nanti." Suzuna dan Mamori saling berpelukan. "Sampaikan salamku pada Andersen-san. Bilang maaf dan terimakasihku kepadanya."

"Akan kusampaikan." Mamori lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Telepon aku lagi kalau kamu sudah mau kembali ke Jepang. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai bandara."

"Tidak perlu Mamo-Nee. Aku berangkat lusa pagi. Aku yakin kamu kerja pada jam segitu."

"Ah ya, benar juga," sahutnya, mengingat kebohongannya sendiri. "Hati-hati kalau begitu."

Setelah mereka berpamitan, Mamori tentu tidak lupa untuk mengambil Cerberus kembali dari pos penjaga. Dia tidak sempat memberikan makanannya juga, jadi semalaman Cerberus pasti kelaparan. Lima belas menit Mamori berjalan kaki dari halte bis terdekat dari apartemennya. Setiap langkahnya mendekat ke pos penjaga, semakin jelas pula suara gonggongan dan gerakan Cerberus. Mamori jadi merasa bersalah sudah menitipkannya semalaman kepada bapak-bapak penjaga. Mereka pasti ketakutan.

"Nona Anezaki."

Mamori mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dia berhenti melangkah sambil berpikir. Disini, di Amerika, tidak ada orang lain yang memanggil dirinya seperti itu selain Paman Harrold. Lantas siapa? Suara itu bukan suara milik Paman Harrold.

Mamori berhasil menemukan seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dia berjalan mendekat ke Mamori. Tanpa senyuman dan dengan wibawanya dibalik jas putih rapih. Seorang lelaki tua yang usianya terlihat lebih dari lima puluh tahun, dengan rambut yang hampir memutih, mungkin kakek ini usianya lebih tua dari penampilannya yang tegas dan berwibawa.

"Ya?" jawab Mamori, akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah melakukan pengamatan singkat kepada kakek yang memanggilnya.

Kakek itu sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Mamori. Dan Mamori baru menyadari kalau ada seseorang di belakang kakek itu, mungkin pelayannya, pikir Mamori. "Kebetulan kita bertemu disini. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya kakek itu dengan logat Amerikanya.

"Maaf," sahut Mamori. "Anda siapa?" tanya Mamori masih tetap tidak mengenali siapa kakek itu.

"Saya Gerrard Andersen. Kakek dari Youichi Andersen."

Napas Mamori tercekat setelah mendengar pernyataan kakek itu.

.

.

Suasananya tidak enak. Mamori hanya meminum sedikit demi sedikit _moccacinno_ yang dipesannya sambil terus bertanya-tanya ada urusan apa kakek Hiruma dengannya. Kalau Mamori melihat ke jam dinding di cafe tersebut, mungkin sudah lima menit mereka hanya berdiam seperti ini, dan Mamori sungguh tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

"Kamu pasti bertanya-tanya, ada keperluan apa aku sampai harus menemuimu seperti ini?" tanya Gerrard.

Mamori ragu untuk menjawab, dia lalu hanya berkata ya dengan suara pelan sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kamu tidak keberatan kalau kita bicara dengan bahasa Inggris?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku hanya takut apa yang akan kusampaikan jadi keliru kalau aku bicara dalam bahasa Jepang."

Mamori masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ditambah fakta bahwa kakek Hiruma ini juga ternyata bisa bahasa Jepang. "Ya. Silahkan."

"Sudah hampir setengah bulan kamu di Amerika," lanjut Gerrard. "Apa cucuku pernah mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu? Mengenai waktumu yang hanya sampai satu bulan atau mengenai perjanjiannya kepadaku?"

Segala sesuatunya menumpuk di kepala Mamori. Satu bulan? Selama ini Mamori hanya berpikir kalau satu bulan itu hanya formalitas batas waktu perjanjian kerjanya. Bukan mengenai batas dia akan bersama dengan Hiruma. Dan mengenai perjanjian itu... Yang Mamori tahu, dari cerita Emily tentu saja, bahwa itu bukan perjanjian, tapi permohonan Hiruma kepada kakeknya.

"Aku rasa kamu tidak tahu," sahut Gerrard karena Mamori tidak juga menjawabnya. "Kamu tidak mungkin tidak mengerti kata-kataku, ya kan?" tambahnya tertawa, walau masih dengan aura wibawanya.

"Maaf." Mamori akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Yang saya tahu bukan perjanjian. Tapi permohonan," ujar Mamori, berusaha dengan tidak gentar.

"Itu memang permohonannya," jawab Gerrard langsung. "Dia memohon padaku bahwa dia ingin bertemu seseorang dari Jepang. Dia minta kalau orang itu tinggal di Amerika selama satu bulan bersamanya." Gerrard mengamati wajah Mamori lekat-lekat. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa orang itu adalah seorang wanita. Tapi tentu saja aku sudah tahu banyak tentangmu. Aku tidak mengira kalau dia akan memikirkanmu sedalam itu." Gerrard menyerup kopinya sedikit, lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Dia memohon padaku seperti itu, tapi itu tidak gratis. Aku memberinya persyaratan jika ingin aku mengabulkan permintaannya."

Gerrard menatap Mamori lagi yang masih fokus mendengarkannya.

"Dia setuju dengan persyaratannya. Tapi semuanya sangat bertentangan dengan persyaratan yang aku ajukan. Karena aku tahu, hubungan apa yang kalian miliki."

"Syarat apa yang anda katakan?" tanya Mamori hati-hati.

"Aku mengabulkan permintaannya, asal dia mau menikah dengan anak dari partner bisnis perusahaan kami." Gerrard melihat wajah Mamori yang kaget, lalu melanjutkan. "Dia menerima syarat itu. Aku pikir dia sungguh-sungguh. Tapi setelah melihat situasi sekarang ini, saat aku liat orang itu adalah kamu, aku merasa bahwa cucuku merencanakan sesuatu dan tidak memedulikan perjanjian itu."

Mamori menenangkan ketegangannya dengan meminum _moccacinno-_nya lagi.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang kamu sudah mengerti keadaannya kan? Dan apa kamu mengerti maksud dari kedatanganku ini?"

Mamori menatap mata Gerrard. Dengan segenap ketegaran, dia menjawab, "anda ingin saya pulang ke Jepang dan tidak menghubungi Youichi lagi?"

"Tepat." Gerrard lalu tersenyum puas. "Aku ingin kamu menjauh dan sebisa mungkin menghindari cucuku."

Mamori bersiap untuk beranjak dari kursinya. "Maaf. Saya menolak permintaan anda."

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kamu punya pilihan, Nona Anezaki," sahut Gerrard, membuat Mamori berhenti dan tidak jadi melangkah meninggalkan meja.

Dengan tenang Gerrard menyerup kopinya lagi. Sementara Mamori tetap berdiri di mejanya dan menunduk menatap Gerrard. "Aku tidak mengajukan penawaran. Jadi kamu tidak bisa menolak."

"Apa maksud anda? Tentu saja saya berhak menolak."

Gerrard mendongak dan menatap lurus-lurus ke mata Mamori. "Aku tidak ingin mengancammu Nona Anezaki. Tapi ketahuilah, kalau cucuku bersamamu, dia akan kehilangan semua yang sudah dimilikinya saat ini." Gerrard menjeda ucapannya dan membaca raut wajah Mamori. "Jadi bukannya sudah menjadi keputusanmu untuk tidak menyusahkannya?"

"Kalau anda merasa saya menyusahkannya, maka itu adalah pemikiran anda. Karena semua itu bukan anda yang menentukan, tapi Youichi sendiri," jawab Mamori. "Saya permisi."

Gerrard menyerup kopinya lagi sesaat setelah Mamori meninggalkan meja mereka dan menuju pintu kafe. "Aku lupa bilang, kalau cucuku juga tidak punya pilihan."

.

.

Setelah mengambil Cerberus, Mamori kembali ke apartemen Hiruma. Sambil memberikannya makan, pikiran Mamori terus melayang ke percakapannya tadi dengan kakek Hiruma. Semuanya, dari awal sampai akhir. Saat itu Mamori merasa gelisah tentu saja. Aura yang dikeluarkan kakek Hiruma begitu menusuk dan menekannya. Ucapannya memang tenang, tetapi menekan Mamori. Saat itu Mamori bersyukur kalau dia tidak menunjukan kegelisahannya itu. Mungkin seperti inilah yang dialami orang-orang kalau sedang berhadapan dengan Hiruma Youichi.

Sekarang Mamori bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apa dia harus bercerita pada Hiruma atau membiarkan saja semuanya berlalu. Tapi kalau begitu, mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan kakeknya benar, bahwa Mamori hanya akan menyusahkan Hiruma. Tapi tidak mungkin. Hiruma begitu mencintainya, dia tidak mungkin menganggap Mamori menyusahkan.

Masih beberapa jam lagi sampai Hiruma pulang. Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan Mamori. Ya, membereskan apartemen Hiruma. Jadi sembari Mamori memikirkan jalan keluarnya, dia akan menyelesaikan tugasnya dulu seperti biasa.

.

.

Hiruma menumpuk berkas-berkas map di atas meja dan menyingkirkannya ke samping. Setengah jam lalu dia mendapat kabar dari kaki tangan yang mengawasi kakeknya, bahwa dia datang menemui Mamori. Entah apa yang mau dirundingkan kakeknya. Tapi yang Hiruma tahu, dengan kakeknya itu, tidak ada yang namanya perundingan. Tidak ada penawaran. Yang ada hanya mematuhi perintahnya.

Hiruma menyalakan telepon dan tersambung dengan asisten sekaligus sekretaris di ruangan sebelahnya.

"Apa ada jadwal lagi?" tanya Hiruma

_"Jam tiga nanti anda ada rapat dengan klien perusahaan S," _jawab suara pria di telepon.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Berkas-berkas sudah aku tandatangani. Kau ambillah."

_"Baik Tuan Andersen."_

Hiruma mematikan teleponnya. Dia lalu mengambil teleponnya dan menelepon sopirnya. "Siapkan mobil." Setelah itu Hiruma beranjak keluar.

.

.

Hiruma tiba di kediaman keluarga Andersen. Tidak ada Andersen lain yang tinggal disini. Kecuali kakeknya dan delapan pelayan yang tinggal disini. Setelah melewati mesin deteksi di gerbang utama, pintu terbuka dan Hiruma disambut oleh dua orang penjaga yang membungkuk padanya di sisi kiri mobil. Masih dua ratus meter lagi menuju rumah di balik tembok-tembok besar dan tinggi ini. Setelah sampai, Hiruma menghentikan mobil tepat di depan teras depan. Seorang penjaga pintu menghampiri Hiruma, membungkuk dan menunggu Hiruma memberikan kunci mobilnya untuk diparkirkan.

"Biar saja di situ," katanya, merujuk pada mobil di belakangnya. "Aku tidak akan lama."

"Baik Tuan Muda," jawabnya dan dengan cepat menyusul Hiruma untuk membukakan pintu.

"Mana kakek sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma, sudah tidak peduli dengan sopan santunnya lagi di rumah ini.

Penjaga pintu itu awalnya terlihat bingung, lalu langsung mengerti maksud Hiruma. "Maaf Tuan Muda. Tuan besar ada di perpustakaan."

Hiruma meneruskan jalannya menaiki tangga menuju perpustakaan di lantai dua. Setelah sampai, Hiruma langsung membukanya begitu saja.

"Aku menduga kamu akan datang tiga puluh menit lebih awal. Aku tidak menyangka akan memakan waktu selama ini," sambut kakek itu, menurunkan buku dihadapannya dan meletakkannya di samping sofa.

"Kenapa kau datang menemuinya?" tanya Hiruma tanpa basa-basi lagi. Dia tidak masuk ke dalam dan tetap berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Anezaki Mamori?" ulang Gerrard. "Aku hanya cemas kamu melupakan perjanjian itu."

"Aku tidak akan melupakannya."

"Kalau begitu aku cemas kamu akan melanggarnya."

Hiruma tidak bisa menjawab. Karena tebakan kakeknya tepat pada sasaran.

"Awalnya aku tidak curiga, nak. Tapi setelah aku melihat siapa orang yang ingin kamu temui, aku percaya bahwa kamu merencanakan sesuatu."

"Aku memang merencanakan sesuatu."

"Katakan itu," tegas Gerrard.

"Begini kakek sialan, aku tidak akan mau mengikuti permainan brengsekmu lagi. Aku tidak peduli. Kau hancurkan saja dia, maka selesai sudah. Aku keluar dari kehidupan sialanmu."

"Kamu pikir bisa semudah itu, nak? Kamu keluar dari sini, maka aku akan membuatnya hancur sampai kamu sendiri tidak mau menerimanya lagi," balasnya. "Bukannya dari awal itu yang aku katakan padamu?"

"Sialan! Aku tidak peduli. Detik ini aku berhenti dan aku akan membawanya pergi. Kau tidak bisa mengusikku ataupun menemukanku." Hiruma menarik napasnya menahan emosinya. "Atau kau berhenti mencampuri kehidupanku dan aku akan menjalankan perusahaan sialan itu sesuai dengan keinginanmu!"

"Dia tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa padamu, nak. Untuk apa kamu pertahankan. Aku hanya ingin membuat kehidupanmu sempurna."

"Tahu apa kau tentang hidup yang sempurna!?" bantah Hiruma langsung. "Kalau kau pikir hidup sepertimu ini sempurna, lebih baik aku mati!"

"Kamu masih muda. Kamu baru akan menyadarinya nanti. Percayalah padaku."

"Persetan dengan omong kosongmu!" Hiruma menarik napasnya lagi. "Sekarang... Tidak ada lagi aku yang selalu menuruti semua keinginanmu. Kau pilih, aku berhenti atau aku tetap disini dan kau jangan mencampuri kehidupan pribadiku!"

Kakek itu mengambil bukunya. "Terserah padamu," jawabnya lalu menghadap ke buku lagi. "Tapi ingat satu hal nak. Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kumau."

Dengan amarahnya Hiruma menutup pintu kembali kencang-kencang. Dia lalu bergegas ke tangga sambil merogoh benda kecil di saku jasnya. Dia lalu memasangnya ke telinga. "Kau berhasil?" tanyanya pelan.

_"Ya. Aku sedang berusaha keluar," _jawab seseorang sambil berbisik.

Hiruma lalu mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. "Pak tua," sapanya setelah ponsel tersambung ke Paman Harrold. "Segera ke apartemenku dan jaga dia sampai aku pulang. Kau mengerti tugasmu."

"Baik Tuan Muda. Saya segera kesana."

.

.

Mamori membuka pintu setelah mengetahui kalau Paman Harrold yang datang.

"Selamat Siang Nona," sapa Paman Harrold lalu menutup pintunya kembali.

"Hai Paman. Ada perlu apa? Paman mau mengajakku jalan-jalan?" tanya Mamori tersenyum lalu mengantar mereka ke ruang tengah. Mamori duduk di sofa dan melihat Paman Harrold yang hanya berdiri bersandar di depan dinding. "Duduklah Paman."

"Maaf Nona. Saya berdiri saja."

Mamori lalu menghela napas lalu bangun dan menggandeng Paman Harrold duduk di sofa. "Kalau Paman mau menyampaikan sesuatu padaku, maka paman harus duduk."

Paman Harrold pun akhirnya duduk. "Tidak ada yang ingin saya sampaikan Nona."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Paman kesini?"

"Tuan Muda meminta saya menjaga anda," jawab Harrold.

Mamori yang sudah mengerti situasinya lalu menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah," jawabnya. Sesaat Mamori terdiam, lalu dia melihat ke Paman Harrold lagi. "Sadarkah Paman, kalau Paman tidak pernah sekalipun menatapku saat kita bicara?"

"Maaf Nona, saya merasa tidak pantas jika bicara dan bertatapan langsung dengan Tuan Muda atau tamu Tuan Muda."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Aku bukan tamu Tuan Muda. Dan jangan meminta maaf terus Paman. Aku jadi tidak enak."

"Maafkan saya Nona."

"Paman..."

"Baik Nona."

"Nah, jadi kenapa Paman menjagaku? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kakek Youichi?"

"Benar Nona."

"Tapi kenapa Youichi meminta kepada Paman? Bukannya percuma saja, Paman _'kan_ bekerja kepada kakeknya, kenapa Youichi percaya kepada Paman?" tanyanya terus terang.

"Saya tidak bekerja pada Tuan besar. Saya dipekerjakan langsung oleh Tuan Muda sendiri."

Mamori mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Paman Harrold lalu melanjutkan. "Hanya saya dan anak saya, yang sekarang menjadi supir Tuan Muda, yang hanya bekerja di bawah perintah Tuan Muda," ceritanya. "Tuan muda sangat baik hati."

Mamori tersenyum. "Aku tahu," sahut Mamori senang. Karena jarang sekali ada orang yang bilang seperti itu tentang Hiruma. "Lalu Paman, bagaimana Paman bisa bekerja dengan Youichi?"

Tanpa disangka, Paman Harrold tersenyum, terkenang dengan masa lalunya. "Satu setengah tahun lalu, saya hanya seorang gelandangan, Nona. Saya bertemu dengan Tuan Muda ketika saya tertabrak mobilnya," ceritanya. "Beliau lalu membawa saya ke rumah sakit dan membiayai pengobatan saya. Dua minggu saya di rumah sakit, lalu Tuan Muda meminta saya untuk menjadi pelayannya."

Mamori masih terus mendengarkan Paman Harrold.

"Saya tidak mengerti sebenarnya seperti apa pekerjaan saya. Saya tidak diminta mengurus apartemennya ataupun mencuci mobilnya. Tapi akhirnya saya tahu, Tuan Muda hanya ingin membuat saya punya pekerjaan dan penghasilan tetap untuk menghidupi keluarga saya."

"Lalu keluarga Paman?"

"Satu bulan saya bekerja dengan Tuan Muda. Saya lalu dipinjami rumah yang tidak ditempati Tuan Muda untuk istri dan empat orang anak saya."

"Berarti Bapak supir itu anak Paman?"

"Ya. Dia anak saya yang paling besar. Waktu itu dia akan menikah, tapi tidak juga punya pekerjaan tetap," jawab Paman Harrorld. "Akhirnya Tuan Muda membiayainya kursus mengemudi dan menjadikannya supir pribadi. Padahal saya tahu, beliau bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri, tapi dia tetap mempekerjakan anak saya."

"Karena itu Nona, saya tidak mau mengecewakan dan mengkhianati kepercayaan Tuan Muda. Saya tidak mau melaksanakan perintah selain dari beliau."

"Tapi apa kakek Youichi tidak tahu tentang Paman?"

"Pelayan Tuan Besar jumlahnya puluhan dan itu tersebar dimana-mana. Beliau tidak akan memedulikan pelayan kecil seperti saya. Dan Tuan Muda sudah berjaga-jaga dengan menyamarkan saya sebagai lelaki tua yang hidup sebatang kara."

Mamori menghela napas. "Aku mengerti," sahut Mamori. "Jadi dari awal, Paman sudah tahu masalah Youichi dengan kakeknya?"

"Saya tahu. Tuan Muda selalu bercerita pada saya dan meminta saran kepada saya. Saya bukan siapa-siapa, tetapi beliau selalu mempertimbangkan saran dari saya," jawabnya. "Beliau juga cerita tentang kehidupan dan teman-temannya di Jepang. Beliau juga bercerita banyak tentang anda."

Mamori tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tuan Muda bilang, Nona adalah orang kepercayaannya. Apapun yang terjadi, Tuan Muda akan melakukan seperti yang Nona katakan. Karena apapun itu, Tuan Muda percaya kalau Nona tidak akan menyesatkannya."

"Youichi bilang seperti itu?"

"Ya, Nona."

"Tapi dia selalu saja membantahku," bingung Mamori.

"Memang sepertinya begitu."

Mamori tertawa. "Rasanya saya baru mendengar sisi lain dirinya dari Paman."

Paman Harrold tersenyum. "Tuan Muda bukan orang yang bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan. Saya bersyukur kalau ada orang seperti Nona yang memahaminya."

"Hampir delapan tahun aku mengenalnya, Paman."

"Selama itu, Nona?" tanya Paman Harrold, kali ini benar-benar menatap mata Mamori.

Mamori mengangguk. Sesaat setelah itu telepon apartemen Hiruma berbunyi, dan keduanya sama-sama menoleh ke telepon itu.

"Jangan diangkat, Nona. Saya bisa menebak itu dari siapa," sahut Paman Harrold menahan Mamori yang hendak bangun.

"Kakek Youichi?" tanya Mamori

"Ya," jawabnya. "Saya harap Nona tidak bersikap gegabah. Apapun yang terjadi, percaya saja dengan Tuan Muda. Percayalah beliau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya."

Mamori tersenyum. "Tentu saja Paman. Aku tidak akan membuat Youichi cemas," jawabnya lalu membiarkan begitu saja telepon yang berdering lama

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Catatan Kecil:

Berat ga? Saya yang menulisnya saja jadi ikut pusing sendiri XD

Nah! Puas kan chapter ini panjang? Jangan kecewa ya kalau tidak sesuai harapan. Pokoke.. 100 buat yang bisa jawab kalo masalah barunya tentang kakek Hiruma! YEEY~~!

Salam: De


	11. Chapter 11

Sebenarnya saya mau update jam setengah tujuh tadi, eh malah kelupaan XD

.

Chapter 11

.

_"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride. I love you in this way because i do not know any other way of loving you but this."_ \- Pablo Neruda -

.

_Lima setengah tahun yang lalu..._

Hari sudah hampir petang, dan Mamori masih sibuk dengan tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran dan data-data klubnya. Walau sudah kelas tiga, dia masih terus membantu manager baru dan mengolah-olah data di samping waktu belajarnya untuk ujian kelulusan nanti. Dia merapikan kertas data dan menaruhnya di meja sebelah. Setelah itu matanya menatap kertas lainnya di atas meja. Mamori belum menuliskan apa-apa, di kertas pendaftaran universitas. Dia lalu mengambilnya dan menatapnya beberapa saat.

"Saikyoudai," sahut suara seseorang.

Mamori mendongak ke seseorang yang sudah dari tadi menemaninya di dalam ruang kelas. Saat ini, dia tengah duduk di atas meja menghadap Mamori dan tengah malas memandang keluar jendela.

Hiruma menatap balik Mamori, dan memasang seringaian di wajahnya. "Kau harus ikut denganku."

Mamori tersenyum. Dia memang sudah tahu kalau Hiruma pasti akan memilih Universitas itu. Sekolah dengan reputasi bagus dan klub American Football-nya yang tak terkalahkan. "Kenapa aku harus ikut bersamamu...," balas Mamori.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Yang kutahu, kau sudah termasuk dalam rencana sialanku."

"Tapi pilihan jurusanku lebih bagus di Enma," jawab Mamori iseng.

Hiruma menaikan satu kakinya ke atas meja Mamori. "Kau harus ikut denganku, manager sialan!"

Mamori menatap tidak percaya ke kaki Hiruma, lalu mendongak lagi dan melototinya. "Kalau begitu mintalah baik-baik. Kenapa juga aku harus menuruti keinginanmu."

"Tadi aku sudah minta baik-baik kepadamu, bodoh," balas Hiruma. "Semua orang ingin masuk ke sekolah sialan itu. Dengan nilai-nilaimu, kau pasti bisa tembus dengan mudah."

"Aku dari awal memang mau ke Saikyoudai, tapi melihat sikapmu yang seperti ini, aku jadi malas untuk kuliah disana."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Lagipula kenapa kau ingin aku ikut denganmu? Seingatku, kita bukan teman, apalagi pacar. Kita hanya tiga tahun jadi teman sekelas. Dan di klub, kau kapten, dan aku manager. Tidak ada alasan yang jelas kenapa aku harus bersamamu."

"Itu kau sudah tahu alasannya, sialan. Aku kapten dan kau manager. Kau akan jadi manager sialanku selamanya."

"Apa? Kalau itu alasannya, lebih baik aku pilih Enma," sahut Mamori.

"Kalau begitu kau akan kujadikan pacar. Dengan begitu kau harus bersamaku."

Mamori melongo. "Mana ada yang seperti itu, Hiruma bodoh," balas Mamori menahan rona merah di wajahnya. "Jangan sembarangan. Tidak ada yang meminta seseorang untuk jadi pacarnya dengan cara seperti itu."

"Berarti kau tidak mau?" uji Hiruma masih dengan seringaiannya dan menatap dalam-dalam ke mata Mamori.

Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya. "Mmm.. Bukan begitu, hanya saja...,"

"Berarti kau mau?" sela Hiruma.

"Bukan begitu," jawab Mamori cepat. "Aku hanya tidak bisa terima pernyataan seperti itu."

"Pernyataan apa?" tanya Hiruma. Sudah jelas sekali kalau dia hanya menguji Mamori.

"Kau memintaku jadi pacarmu, tapi seingatku, kau tidak pernah mengatakan kau menyukaiku?"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah berkata aku tidak suka padamu."

"Jangan memutar-mutar perkataanku."

"Kau, bodoh, yang dari tadi tidak mengerti perkataanku."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau."

Hiruma terdiam menatap Mamori sesaat. "_Keh_. Tidak masalah." Dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil tasnya sendiri di bangku paling belakang.

Mamori lalu dengan cepat menangkap tangan Hiruma.

"Apa lagi, _heh_?" tanyanya menoleh ke Mamori.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Hiruma! Kalau kau memintaku dengan wajar untuk jadi pacarmu, maka aku akan memikirkannya baik-baik."

Hiruma membaca kedua mata Mamori. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan ada keseriusan di pancaran matanya. Hiruma tersenyum, bukan dengan seringaiannya, tapi senyum lega dan penuh kebahagiaan di hatinya. Karena dia tahu, kali ini Mamori tidak akan menolaknya. "Kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

Tanpa Mamori sadari, dia kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia tidak menyangka dan masih belum siap mendengar kata-kata itu dari Hiruma. Satu kata 'Ya', rasanya begitu susah untuk dia ungkapkan. Sesaat dia merasakan tangan Hiruma sudah berada di tengkuk lehernya dan menariknya mendongak.

"Aku anggap kau mau," katanya, begitu dekat dengan wajah Mamori. Dengan cepat Hiruma mengecup bibir Mamori, setelah itu dia menatap wajahnya dan tersenyum menyeringai.

Mamori menahan napasnya. Kaget dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Cepat. Ayo kita pulang."

"Hiruma! Bagaimana nanti kalau ada yang lihat!?"

"Tidak ada bodoh. Ayo cepat bereskan barangmu."

_-End of Flashback-_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sambil menatap gedung-gedung sialan itu, _heh_?" tanya Hiruma membuyarkan lamunan Mamori yang tengah bersantai di kursi beranda.

Mamori menoleh melihat Hiruma yang sudah berlutut di sampingnya dengan tangan yang melingkar di pundak Mamori dan satu tangan yang menggenggam tangannya. Mamori lalu tersenyum, "aku tidak mendengar kamu masuk tadi."

"Itu karena kau sibuk melamun."

Mamori tersenyum lagi, setelah itu dia mencium dengan lembut pipi Hiruma. "Aku menyayangimu."

Hiruma menatap kaget. "Ada apa tiba-tiba begini?"

Mamori menggeleng. Beberapa hari lalu, dia mendengar cerita Emily tentang Hiruma yang begitu sangat mencintainya. Lalu siang tadi, dia mendengar dari Paman Harrold sisi lain dari kebaikan Hiruma. Walau pagi tadi, Mamori mendapat obrolan tidak menyenangkan dengan kakek Hiruma.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mamori mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah cemasnya. "Kita bisa melalui semua ini, ya kan?"

Hiruma menatap wajah Mamori. Tidak perlu bertanya, dia sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud Mamori. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," jawab Hiruma. "Sudah mau gelap. Ayo masuk." Hiruma lalu berdiri.

"Gendong aku," rajuk Mamori.

Hiruma melirik Mamori. "Jarak hanya satu langkah... Jalan sendiri."

"Youichi! Kau jahat!"

.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan Tuan Muda lakukan?" tanya Paman Harrold di tengah malam saat Hiruma sibuk di meja kerjanya dan Mamori yang sudah terlelap.

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja menunggu apa yang akan direncanakan Pak Tua sialan itu. Tidak ada tempat yang aman disini, tadi pagi pun dengan mudahnya dia bertemu Mamori. Pak Tua itu tahu kalau saat itu Mamori sedang diluar sendirian."

"Itu artinya, Tuan Besar punya mata-mata yang mengawasi Nona di sekitar apartemen ini."

"Kau benar," sahut Hiruma. "Saru-satunya jalan ialah memulangkannya ke Jepang."

"Tapi Tuan Muda, bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Aku akan ikut dengannya."

Paman Harrold bernapas lega. "Berarti Tuan rela mengorbankan semuanya?"

"Tidak. Dari awal itu semua bukan milikku. Jadi tidak ada yang kukorbankan."

Paman Harrold tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ini akan jadi saat-saat terakhir saya bekerja pada anda."

"Ya," balas Hiruma. Dia lalu membuka laci mejanya, mengambil amplop berkas dari dalamnya, dan memberikannya kepada Paman Harrold.

"Apa ini Tuan Muda?"

"Aku punya rumah kecil di pinggiran California. Itu bukan rumah perusahaan. Itu rumah dari hasil kerjaku selama ini. Pak Tua itu tidak akan mengusiknya karena itu sudah menjadi hakku."

"Tapi kenapa Tuan memberikannya kepada saya?"

Hiruma menyeringai. "Aku tidak memberikannya padamu _kek. _Aku titip rumah itu sementara aku pulang ke Jepang. Kau bisa bebas menempatinya."

Paman Harrold menatap berbinar ke arah Hiruma. Walau bagaimana pun, dia merasa terharu karena memiliki majikan yang begitu memikirkan nasibnya setelah dia tidak bekerja lagi kepadanya. "Saya akan menjaganya baik-baik Tuan Muda. Terima kasih."

"Kau boleh pergi," sahut Hiruma.

Paman Harrold menunduk. "Baik. Saya permisi."

.

.

Mamori kembali duduk di kasurnya, setelah dia bersandar di pintu kamar dan mendengarkan percakapan Hiruma dengan Paman Harrold.

_"Berarti Tuan rela mengorbankan semuanya?"_

Mamori hanya bisa terdiam sambil berpikir. Hiruma akan kehilangan semua miliknya hanya untuk Mamori. Sekarang, Mamori menyadari kalau dia akan menjadi beban Hiruma nanti. Hiruma sudah punya segalanya. Kehidupan yang nyaman yang sudah dicapainya. Kalau bersama Mamori, Hiruma akan kembali menjalani hari-hari yang biasa, tanpa _American Football._

_"Saya harap Nona tidak bersikap gegabah. Apapun yang terjadi, percaya saja dengan Tuan Muda. Percayalah beliau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya."_

Mamori menggelengkan kepala menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Walau rasanya aneh dan terlihat begitu percaya diri, Mamori harus yakin bahwa dirinya adalah kebahagiaan Hiruma itu sendiri. Mereka bisa bahagia, tanpa harta milik Hiruma yang seolah mencekik dan menghantui kehidupan mereka.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur," sahut Hiruma mengalihkan perhatian Mamori kepadanya. Dia lalu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di di samping Mamori.

"Kamu yakin Youichi?" tanya Mamori dengan pertanyaan yang mengalir begitu saja.

"Dari awal aku sudah yakin."

Mamori memikirkan perkataan Hiruma. "Kalau dari awal kamu sudah yakin, kenapa tidak kamu lakukan dari dulu?"

"Entahlah," jawab Hiruma. "Aku masih muda. Aku masih bingung. Setelah aku meninggalkan Amefuto, dan seandainya saja aku tidak menuruti permainan Pak Tua itu, apa aku masih bisa kembali bermain. Apa lapangan masih mau menerimaku. Karena itu, aku merelakannya, dan meneruskan perusahaan itu."

"Aku yakin kamu masih bisa bermain lagi nanti."

"Ya," jawab Hiruma. "Tapi tidak sebagai Atlet profesional."

"Tidak apa," sahut Mamori tersenyum. "Mungkin suatu saat nanti, kamu bisa membangun sekolah Amefuto."

"_Heh, _itu impian yang muluk sekali," balasnya menyeringai.

"Lho... Kenapa? Tidak ada mimpi yang mustahil bagi Hiruma Youichi."

"Kau ini," balasnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Mamori.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan mendukungmu."

Hiruma lalu menunduk dan menyeringai. "Padahal dulu aku sampai memaksamu untuk tetap bersamaku dan kuliah di Saikyoudai. Sekarang kau malah melakukannya dengan suka rela."

"Kamu mengingatnya?" tanya Mamori.

"Tentu saja, bodoh."

"Sebenarnya waktu itu aku memang berencana masuk ke universitas yang sama denganmu dimanapun itu, walau bukan di Saikyoudai," ujarnya lalu tertawa.

"Tunggu," sela Hiruma. "Aku belum pernah dengar soal itu."

"Masa?" sahut Mamori tersenyum jahil. "Yah... Kalau aku tidak melakukan itu, mungkin kamu tidak akan pernah memintaku untuk jadi pacarmu."

"Sialan, kau. Ternyata dari dulu kau sudah berani mempermainkanku."

"Tidak masalah kan." Mamori mengangkat bahunya. "Pada akhirnya kamu juga mendapatkan aku yang begitu berharga ini."

"Si sialan yang berharga siapa yang kau maksud?" Hiruma mencubit pipi Mamori. "Tapi tunggu," sahutnya teringat sesuatu. "Itu artinya kau sudah menyukaiku sebelumnya? Dari kapan?"

Mamori melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Hiruma dan bersandar padanya. "Aku tidak ingat. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Yang aku ingat, saat itu aku bertekad ingin terus bersamamu. Apapun itu," jawabnya. "Kalau kamu? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Hiruma balik, menunduk ke Mamori yang mendongak menatap wajahnya menanti jawaban. "Kalau aku kasih tahu, apa imbalannya?"

Mamori kembali bersandar ke dada Hiruma dan tidak peduli lagi. "Kalau begitu tidak usah. Sama pacarmu sendiri saja masih perhitungan seperti itu," ambeknya.

"_Keh. _Aku tidak akan kasih tahu kamu kalau begitu."

Mamori mendongak lagi dan menatap marah.

"Apa, _heh?_"

"Kenapa semudah itu? Kau seharusnya mengalah. Padahal kau tahu aku marah."

"Aku tidak peduli. Malah untung bagiku kalau kamu memang sudah tidak mau tahu."

Mamori melepaskan rangkulan. "Dasar kau laki-laki menyebalkan. Aku heran dengan perempuan yang mau jadi pacar kamu." Dia lalu beranjak naik ke kasur menuju bantalnya.

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku rasa dia perempuan sialan yang bodoh."

"Kau menyebalkan Youichi! Sudah sana keluar. Aku mau tidur," kesalnya lalu menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak memintaku tidur bersamamu, _heh_?"

"Tidak akan," jawab Mamori langsung. "Kamu bau. Aku tahu kamu tidak mandi sore tadi."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mandi dan tidur disini," sahutnya. Dia lalu melihat Mamori. Dia tahu Mamori tidak akan membalasnya dan pura-pura tertidur tidak mendengar. "Ah, atau aku langsung tidur saja disini. Sudah malam juga."

Mamori mendadak langsung membuka matanya. "Mandi dulu," sahutnya. "Dan jangan tidur disini," sambungnya lagi, lalu langsung meletakkan kepalanya kembali ke bantal.

"Terserah aku. Kau berisik sekali," balas Hiruma menyeringai lalu keluar kamar.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Mamori memandang ke ranjang dan melihat Hiruma yang duduk santai di sana dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Dia lalu menghela napas. "Bisa keluar sebentar Youichi?" tanyanya sambil membuka pintu lemari.

Hiruma melirik sesaat ke Mamori, lalu kembali lagi ke layar laptopnya. "Aku tidak akan lihat."

Mamori, yang memang baru selesai mandi, dan hanya mengenakan jubah mandi milik Hiruma, yang entah sejak kapan menjadi hak milik Mamori, berbalik sambil bertolak pinggang ke Hiruma. "Aku mau ganti baju!" protesnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan lihat, bodoh," balas Hiruma datar, tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop.

"Kau ini...," sahut Mamori. "Biasanya jam segini kau sudah ke kantor. Tapi sekarang, kenapa malah main laptop di kasur bukannya di meja kerjamu!?"

"Disini lebih santai dan udaranya bagus," jawabnya merujuk ke jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar dan menghembuskan angin pagi yang sejuk. "Dan aku bukan lagi main, bodoh. Ada yang harus aku urus," jawabnya panjang, masih tetap tidak melihat ke Mamori.

"Terserah," balas Mamori lalu mengambil pakaiannya secara asal untuk dia pakai di luar kamar.

"Jangan lupa kemasi barangmu. Malam ini kita pulang ke Jepang," sahut Hiruma.

Mamori menghentikan langkahnya saat ingin keluar kamar, lalu berbalik. Dia memandang Hiruma yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Tanpa bertanya macam-macam, Mamori menjawab, "oke."

.

.

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu. Hiruma yang masih tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, sudah jenuh menunggu Paman Harrold yang dia panggil setengah jam lalu. Seharusnya dia hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk kesini. Hiruma pun keluar kamar sambil menghubungi ponselnya. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Setelah itu dia mencoba menghubungi lagi, sambil matanya berkeliling ke penjuru ruangan mencari Mamori yang juga tidak terlihat. Mungkin dia di dapur atau di kamar mandi, pikirnya. Saat menghubungi Paman Harrold, samar-samar dia mendengar suara ponsel yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya. Hiruma mengikuti ke asal suara tersebut, dan mendapati suara itu berasal dari balik pintu apartemennya. Suara ponsel Paman Harrold.

Hiruma lalu membuka pintunya dan mendapati ponsel Paman Harrold disana.

"Kenapa benda sialan ini ada disini?" gumam Hiruma.

Sembari sibuk dengan pikirannya, Hiruma menghubungi sopirnya, yaitu anak dari Paman Harrold. "Dimana kakek itu?" tanya Hiruma langsung saat ponsel tersambung.

_"Bapak sudah naik ke atas saat menerima telepon dari Tuan tadi. Apa belum sampai?"_

Dengan cepat otak Hiruma mencerna situasi yang terjadi. "Sesuatu terjadi. Segera siapkan mobil."

_"Baik."_

Hiruma lalu kembali ke dalam untuk mengambil jaketnya. "_Heh_, Mamori. Aku mau keluar. Kau jangan keluar ataupun buka pintu untuk orang lain."

Saat sudah memakai jaketnya, Hiruma sama sekali tidak mendengar jawaban dari Mamori. Dia lalu menengok ke dapur, namun Mamori tidak ada disana. Dia lalu menuju kamar mandi, dan matanya berhenti ke pakaian yang tergeletak di pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Hiruma berubah panik dan menyadari bahwa Mamori juga tidak ada. Dia telah diculik.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Okey... Saya tau kalian penasaran. Jadi yang sabar yaaa...

Nah semuanya, bersiap-siap yaa untuk chap 12 nanti XD

Salam: De


	12. Chapter 12

Rate M untuk kekurang-ajaran Hiruma dan penculikan Mamori.

Chapter 12

.

_"There is darkness in light, there is pain in joy, and there are thorns on the rose." _\- Cate Tiernan -

.

Tanpa basa-basi, Hiruma mendobrak pintu rumah kakeknya. "Keluar kau Pak Tua sialan!"

Penjaga pintu yang terbirit-birit mengejar Hiruma berkata, "tunggu Tuan Muda. Tuan besar sedang sarapan."

"Persetan dengan sarapan." Dengan tidak peduli, Hiruma lalu ke ruang makan yang berada di lorong sebelah kirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Nak," sapa kakek Hiruma saat melihat Hiruma muncul di ambang pintu.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sialan!?"

"Aku melakukan penawaran. Kau mau mendengarnya?" balasnya santai.

"Dimana dia?"

Kakek Hiruma membersihkan mulutnya dengan kain yang diselip di kerahnya. "Gadis itu?" tanyanya. "Tenang. Dia ada di tempat yang nyaman. Dan pelayanmu, dia juga aman," jawabnya. "Bagaimana? Apa kamu mau mendengar penawaranku?"

Hiruma tidak menjawab, tapi kakeknya langsung melanjutkan. "Kalau kamu mau gadis itu aman, maka jauhi dia dan turuti perintahku. Dan kalau kamu tidak mau melakukannya, maka jangan salahkan aku jika anak-anak buahku menginginkannya."

"Berani kau melakukannya, maka aku akan membakar rumah ini," geramnya, sambil mengokang senjata yang dia bawa dan mengarahkan ke kakeknya. "Katakan dimana dia."

"Aku tahu itu hanya ancaman. Kamu tidak mungkin berani menembakku nak."

Detik itu juga, suara pistol berdesis tepat melewati pipi kakek Hiruma dan menembak guci di belakangnya, membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan kaget setengah mati. "Aku tidak butuh ocehanmu. Cepat katakan dimana dia sekarang!"

"Tenang Tuan Muda," tahan supir Hiruma. Karena satu-satunya orang yang berani menahan Hiruma di antara pelayan yang lain adalah dirinya.

Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan supirnya, Hiruma menembak lagi jam dinding yang berada tepat di sampingnya. "Aku tahu guci sialan yang kau beli dengan harga satu koma dua juta dollar itu tidak seberapa dibanding jam antik yang kau beli dari kolektor di Rusia itu." Hiruma lalu membidik ke lukisan di atas kepala kakeknya. "Dan lukisan sialan itu, hanya ada lima di dunia. Tidak telalu berharga," lanjutnya, lalu menembaknya lagi.

Kakek Hiruma yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk terlihat tenang, merasa gusar melihat koleksi berharganya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kalau kau mencoba menghancurkan milikku, maka aku bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan barang-barang sialan milikmu," lanjut Hiruma lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kita coba ke balik tembok di belakang meja kerjamu?"

Kakek Hiruma kaget dan tambah panik saat melihat seringaian di wajah Hiruma. "Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Aku rasa kau hanya menganggap lukisan dari Jepang yang kuberikan padamu beberapa bulan lalu sebagai pajangan saja, _heh_? Perhatikan baik-baik Pak tua, dari sana aku bisa melihat aktivitasmu di ruang kerja yang tidak boleh seorangpun memasukinya."

Kepanikan kini mulai melanda kakek Hiruma. Dia memang punya ruang pribadi di balik dinding itu. Yang jadi pertanyaan, kenapa cucunya ini bisa tahu kalau ruangan itu berisi barang-barang koleksi kesayangan miliknya. Tapi ada sedikit kelegaan disana, karena yang tahu password ruang kerja, hanya dirinya sendiri. "Kau tidak akan tahu passwordnya," belanya.

"Berani bertaruh?" sahut Hiruma langsung. Tanpa memedulikan kepanikan kakeknya itu, dia lalu membalik badan menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Tunggu!"

Hiruma menoleh melihat kakeknya ketakutan setengah mati.

"Hotel ES lantai 21."

Hiruma memutar bola matanya sambil berpikir. Dia tahu hotel baru itu adalah milik kakeknya yang akan dibuka dua bulan nanti. "Nomor?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Hiruma lalu mengokang senapannya lagi dan mulai berjalan kembali, namun kakeknya menahannya. "Aku tidak tahu! Aku hanya memberikan secara asal dari laci kunci lantai 21 kepada anak buahku."

"Akan kuledakkan ruang rahasia sialanmu kalau kau berbohong."

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu!"

Hiruma menatap dengan serius. Dia lalu beralih ke sopirnya, sementara sopirnya mengangguk mengerti maksud Hiruma.

.

.

_Satu hari sebelumnya..._

Setelah keluar dari rumah kediaman kakeknya, Hiruma kembali ke dalam mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, Hiruma berhenti di samping tembok pagar rumah jauh dari jangkauan kamera pengawas di pintu gerbang. Beberapa menit dia menunggu, sopirnya, yang tak lain adalah anak dari Paman Harrold muncul dengan memanjat tembok pagar dari dalam rumah.

Hiruma lalu kembali mengambil laptopnya dari kursi belakang. Sementara pintu samping terbuka dan supirnya masuk sambil membuka sarung tangannya. "Apa ada yang melihatmu?" tanya Hiruma

"Tidak ada," jawabnya dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah. "Jangan suruh aku lagi melakukan tugas seperti ini Tuan."

Hiruma menyeringai. "Sayangnya tidak bisa."

Andrew, sang supir, sudah tahu kalau bosnya akan menjawab seperti itu dan dia hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Berhasil kau pasang?" tanya Hiruma

Andrew mengangguk sambil membuka jaketnya. "Aku tidak menyangka apa yang kulihat di dalam sana," jawabnya.

"_Keh. _Kita lihat apa yang ada di dalam ruang sialan itu."

Hiruma lalu menyambungkan laptopnya, ke kamera pengawas yang sudah Andrew pasangkan tadi saat Hiruma mengalihkan perhatian kakeknya yang ada di perpustakaan. Setelah tersambung, Hiruma lalu memperhatikan dengan serius layar laptopnya. " Pak tua sialan itu ternyata benar-benar suka mengoleksi benda-benda sialan ini."

"Ya. Yang Tuan pasang di ruang depan itu tidak seberapa. Di dalam itu ada ratusan! Semuanya koleksi antik dan mahal."

"Kenapa tidak kau ambil satu yang bisa masuk kantongmu, _heh_?"

Andrew mengerutkan dahi, "memang boleh?"

"Kenapa tidak. Dia juga tidak akan menyadarinya asal kau tidak menjualnya saat itu juga."

Andrew memamerkan senyum kecut. "Sayang sekali aku tidak sempat berpikir untuk mengambilnya. Yang kupikirkan cuma bagaimana kalau nanti aku ketahuan," sahutnya. "Tapi Tuan. Anda benar-benar sudah mengkamuflase kamera cctv-nya kan?"

"Tenang saja bodoh. Aku sudah mengontrol kamera yang di lorong itu. Kau tidak akan ketahuan, asal kau mengikuti saranku dengan lewat jendela langsung ke tempat lorong itu."

"Tapi Tuan besar benar tidak memasangnya di kantor dan di ruang rahasia itu kan?"

Hiruma menoleh dan melototi supirnya. "Sudah kubilang kau tenang saja! Untuk apa aku repot-repot menyelipkan kamera kecil di lukisan sialan itu kalau dia memasang juga cctv di kantornya. Kalau iya, aku tinggal menyadap saja. Tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini, bodoh!" balas Hiruma kesal. "Dan ruang rahasia brengsek itu juga tidak ada cctv-nya. Tidak ada!"

Andrew, bukannya merasa takut, dia malah tersenyum dimarahi oleh Hiruma. "Aku kan hanya berjaga-jaga. Bagaimana nanti kalau anda salah dan ada cctv lain tapi anda tidak tahu." Dia lalu melihat Hiruma melototinya lagi. "Oke-Oke. Anda selalu benar dan tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan."

"Aku butuh kerjasamamu lagi," sahut Hiruma.

"Apa?"

"Saat hari itu tiba. Saat Pak tua sialan itu memulai aksinya. Kita akan memojokkannya dan kau harus melakukan tugasmu, apapun itu."

\- _End of Flashback _-

.

.

Mamori bergerak membuka matanya perlahan. Tapi yang ada hanya kegelapan. Matanya ditutup kain dan tangannya diikat di belakang. Samar-samar Mamori mendengar suara berat yang berbicara.

"Sudah lewat tiga puluh menit. Bos bilang kita boleh melakukan apapun yang kita suka kepadanya, kalau dia tidak menelepon kita dalam tiga puluh menit."

Mamori mendengar salah satu dari mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris yang aneh. Suaranya dekat. Itu berarti mereka berada satu ruangan dengannya.

"Wanita Jepang ini cantik. Bagaimana?" sahut yang satunya.

"Ya. Tapi tidak seru kalau kita melakukannya tanpa ada perlawanan," jawabnya sambil tertawa dan pria yang satu lagi ikut tertawa.

Saat itu juga Mamori mengurungkan niatnya untuk bergerak.

"Kau benar," sahutnya. "Tapi dia begitu menggoda. Lihat. Dia hanya mengenakan jubah mandi."

Pria yang satunya tidak membalas, namun Mamori tahu dua orang itu sedang mengamati dan memandangi tubuhnya lekat-lekat. Saat ini, dia hanya berharap mereka tidak melakukan hal macam-macam kepadanya.

"Kalau kita menyentuhnya sedikit, dia mungkin akan bangun," jawabnya terdengar senang.

Detak jantung Mamori makin berdebar kencang. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sekarang dia merasa takut dan gelisah.

"Kalau begitu aku dulu."

"Kenapa kau dulu? Aku yang memberi usul, maka aku duluan."

Mamori hanya terus berdoa di tengah ketakutannya. Dia hanya bisa menghitung detik sampai mereka menyentuhnya. Ketakutannya sudah memuncak dan keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. Rasanya Mamori ingin menangis, tapi dia menahannya. Dia hanya berharap ada yang menolongnya. Hiruma datang menolongnya.

Mamori mendengar suara dobrakan pintu kencang. Detik setelahnya, dia mendengar suara pukulan dan suara benda patah. Mamori mendengar suara perlawanan dari kedua pria itu yang tersela dengan suara pukulan dan dentuman keras.

"Keluar kalian brengsek!"

Hiruma.

Mamori mendengar suara Hiruma. Kelegaan menyelimutinya. Mamori bisa bernapas lega dan dia bangun dari tempat tidur tempatnya berbaring. Dia merasakan Hiruma membuka ikatan matanya. Dan saat itu air mata langsung tumpah begitu saja saat Mamori menatap lekat-lekat wajah Hiruma.

"Youichi," isaknya. "Aku takut sekali."

"Aku tahu," balas Hiruma. "Sudah. Jangan bicara lagi. Aku tahu."

Hiruma merentangkan tangannya ke belakang Mamori dan membuka ikatannya. Saat sudah terlepas, Mamori langsung meraih leher Hiruma dan memeluknya kencang. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hiruma memeluk Mamori balik tanpa kata-kata dan hanya bisa bersyukur dia bisa menolong Mamori tepat pada waktunya. Dia lalu mencium rambut Mamori. Setelah itu dia menyelipkan lengan ke kaki Mamori dan menggendongnya keluar. Sementara Mamori masih memeluk Hiruma kencang.

.

.

Setelah sampai di mobilnya, Hiruma lalu mendudukkan Mamori di kursi belakang. Dia lalu memutari mobil dan masuk lewat pintu yang lainnya. Hiruma membuka jaket dan memakaikannya ke Mamori.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis, bodoh," sahut Hiruma. "Kau tahu, mungkin kau bisa menciptakan rekor baru," lanjutnya. "Mana ada orang yang diculik pagi-pagi saat dia selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakan jubah mandi."

"Tidak lucu," sahut Mamori lemah sambil sibuk menghapus air matanya.

Hiruma hanya bisa menyeringai mencairkan ketegangan Mamori, walau dirinya lah yang paling ketakutan kalau sampai hal yang tidak dia inginkan terjadi pada Mamori. Mamori miliknya. Tidak boleh ada satupun yang berani menyentuhnya.

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku mau menolong kakek tua dulu."

"Paman Harrold?" tanya Mamori bingung.

Hiruma mengangguk. "Dia disekap di sebelah kamar sialan itu," jawabnya. "Kau tunggu sebentar."

Mamori menahan baju Hiruma yang hendak keluar mobil.

Hiruma menoleh. "Tidak akan lama. Kau kunci mobil ini. Nyalakan AC dan musiknya. Aku akan kembali dalam beberapa menit."

"Aku ikut," pinta Mamori.

"Kau gila. Tidak. Kau tunggu disini." Hiruma lalu mengecup kening Mamori. Setelah itu dia keluar dan menutup pintu. Dia beralih ke pintu depan, menghidupkan mobil, menyalakan AC dan musiknya. "Kunci dari dalam."

Mamori mengangguk dan mengunci semua pintu setelah Hiruma masuk ke dalam hotel.

.

.

"Kau tahu apa yang lucu?" tanya Hiruma saat mereka sedang duduk berdampingan di sofa depan televisi, dengan tangan kanan Hiruma direntangkan ke punggung sofa belakang Mamori sambil menonton televisi.

Mamori menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali mengelus-elus Cerberus di pangkuannya. "Jangan bilang soal aku yang menciptakan rekor baru itu."

"Bukan, bodoh," balas Hiruma cepat.

"Lalu apa?"

Hiruma menyeringai. "Kau tadi langsung memelukku cepat saat baru melihatku. Seharusnya aku menggunakan ide itu sebagai perangkap agar kau datang ke Amerika."

"Konyol," sahut Mamori. Tidak mau menanggapi kegilaan Hiruma itu.

"Kenapa, _heh_? Itu lebih baik daripada mendapatimu kesal padaku, marah-marah seperti orang gila, menamparku, lalu menangis, dan menolakku berkali-kali."

"Tapi kalau kamu pura-pura menculikku. Maka setelahnya aku akan kesal, marah dan menamparmu saat tahu kau biang dibalik semua itu," balas Mamori. "Jadi kamu pilih yang mana?"

"Benar juga, _heh,_" jawab Hiruma menyeringai.

Sesaat, keheningan melanda mereka. Hiruma tahu Mamori masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya atas peristiwa tadi walaupun dia berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori menoleh, kemudian dia hanya menggeleng.

"Aku akan pesan pizza," sahut Hiruma. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak lapar padahal seharian ini kita belum makan, _heh_?"

Mamori tersenyum lalu menurunkan Cerberus dari pangkuannya, dan membiarkannya tidur di pojok ruangan. "Terus, kita tidak jadi pulang ke Jepang sekarang?"

"Pak Tua itu tidak bisa berulah lagi. Jadi biar saja."

"Tapi tinggal beberapa hari lagi."

Hiruma tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap kosong ke Mamori.

Mamori lalu melanjutkan. "Kamu sendiri yang bilang. Hanya sebulan. Setelah itu terserah aku mau kemana. Ya kan?"

"Jadi kamu mau kemana?"

Mamori terdiam sesaat memandang wajah Hiruma. "Aku mau pulang ke Jepang."

.

.

To Be Continue


	13. Chapter 13

_Dua chapter terakhir_

_._

Chapter 13

.

_"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." _\- Friedrich Nietzsche -

.

"Jadi kau mau pulang ke Jepang, _heh_?" tanya Hiruma, mempelajari setiap mimik wajah Mamori.

"Ya," jawab Mamori. "Bukannya kau yang bilang, kalau kita akan pulang? Jadi apa masalahnya?" Kali ini Mamori yang menatap lekat-lekat ke wajah Hiruma. "Kamu juga mau kan? Bukannya masalah dengan kakekmu sudah selesai? Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi."

Hiruma mengingat saat tadi siang supirnya kembali menyerahkan surat pernyataan hukum yang telah Hiruma buat. Surat itu berhasil ditandatangani kakeknya yang berisi bahwa dia sudah tidak akan ikut campur urusan pribadi Hiruma, dan segala detail yang merugikannya. Surat itu juga sudah dia serahkan ke pengacara. Jadi saat ini, Hiruma lebih memegang kuasa dan kakeknya tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam. "Memang," sahut Hiruma. "Karena semuanya sudah beres, maka aku masih tetap bekerja―memimpin perusahaan."

Mamori mengangguk-angguk dan sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Kalau begitu aku saja yang pulang."

Hiruma menahan tangan Mamori yang hendak berdiri dari sofa. "Kau tidak mau tetap disini?"

Mamori kembali duduk, dan menghela napas. Dia lalu menoleh ke Hiruma. "Youichi," sahutnya sabar. "Ini bukan tentang kita saja. Aku juga punya kehidupan. Aku harus kuliah, kerja, aku juga punya keluarga."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau kau tahu, maka kau seharusnya mengerti."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku, _heh_?" tanya Hiruma tidak sabar.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Mamori tidak percaya. "Kau bisa tetap disini. Kau bekerja, pimpin perusahaan seperti biasa, karena itu memang milikmu sekarang," jelas Mamori.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu, bodoh!?"

Mamori terpaku mendengar pernyataan Hiruma. Ya, tentu saja itu juga yang jadi masalah Mamori, tapi sedari tadi dia berusaha untuk bersikap dewasa. "Ada _webcam. _Tenang saja, sekarang aku sudah bisa melakukannya," jawab Mamori tersenyum menenangkan.

_Bagaimana kalau aku ingin menyentuhmu. _Kata-kata itu tertahan di mulut Hiruma. Dia lalu perlahan melepaskan tangan Mamori. "Terserah," sahutnya dingin. "Aku akan pesan pizza." Dia lalu bangun meraih gagang telepon di samping sofa.

.

.

Mamori terbaring menyamping di pinggir tempat tidur. Dia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Hiruma telat datang menolongnya? Mamori lalu menggelengkan kepala dan menenangkan dirinya. Mengingat itu, Mamori jadi ingat setelah perbincangan tadi, Hiruma sama sekali tidak bicara dengannya. Mamori tahu alasannya. Dia pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena yang terjadi di depan mereka, Mamori harus pulang ke Jepang dan melanjutkan kuliahnya. Tidak ada jalan lain. Seharusnya Hiruma juga mengerti itu.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Dia tidak perlu menengok untuk tahu siapa yang masuk. Dia mendengar Hiruma membuka pintu lemari dan menarik lacinya. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana, entah apa Mamori tidak tahu. Setelah itu Hiruma pergi keluar lagi. Kalau terus seperti ini, mungkin Mamori harus mempercepat kepulangannya. Mungkin lusa.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hiruma keesokan paginya dari balik meja, melihat Mamori dengan pakaian lengkap dan tasnya.

"Aku mau ke bandara. Beli tiket," jawab Mamori. Tentu saja dia harus ke bandara. Mamori tidak tahu bagaimana orang-orang bisa membeli sesuatu secara online. Selain tidak mengerti, dia juga tidak percaya untuk melakukan transaksi online.

"Kita belum berunding soal itu," sahut Hiruma langsung.

"Oh ya?" Mamori menatap ke Hiruma lalu kembali berjalan ke teras depan. "Seingatku kau tidak mau bicara denganku dari kemarin."

Entah bagaimana, Hiruma sudah mendahului Mamori dan menahan pintu di depannya. "Sialan," balas Hiruma. "Bisa tidak kau pikirkan baik-baik? Bukan karena aku tidak bicara denganmu maka kau bisa memutuskan seenaknya."

"Kemarin aku sudah bilang kalau aku mau pulang ke Jepang," jawab Mamori. "Dan kau bilang terserah aku. Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu! Tidak kemarin, tidak sekarang, tidak sampai kapanpun!"

"Kau jangan egois, Youichi," sahut Mamori masih tetap tenang walaupun dia tahu Hiruma sudah sangat emosi di depannya. "Oke, begini. Kita masih bisa bertemu sebulan sekali atau sesering yang kau mau. Kau masih bisa kembali ke Jepang. Tidak ada yang melarangmu lagi, kan?" jelas Mamori. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau membuatnya terlihat rumit seperti ini."

"Bagaimana nanti kalau perasaanmu berubah dan kau sudah tidak lagi mencintaiku!?" tanya Hiruma. Persetan dengan semuanya. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan pemikiran itu di otaknya.

Mamori terbelalak dan menatap tidak percaya. Sama sekali tidak yakin dengan apa yang sudah didengarnya. "Kau meragukanku, Youichi!" balas Mamori sama kerasnya. "Kau kira aku perempuan apa? Aku pernah menjalani dua tahun tanpamu dan aku masih tetap mencintaimu. Kalaupun aku sampai lupa ingatan, aku pasti akan mencintaimu lagi! Dasar kau bodoh!" jelas Mamori, sudah tidak bisa menahan luapan emosinya lagi.

Hiruma hanya terdiam dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

"Padahal akulah yang lebih cemas. Perempuan disini cantik-cantik. Mereka tinggi, seksi, dan agresif. Aku tahu semua lelaki tidak akan menolak kalau disodorkan perempuan seperti itu. Kau mungkin berkata cinta padaku. Tapi pada saat yang sama kau melupakanku dan bersenang-senang sendiri!"

"Kau menyamakanku dengan lelaki macam itu?" tanya Hiruma sama emosinya.

"Apa?" tantang Mamori. "Kau juga mengataiku seolah aku perempuan yang tidak punya pendirian!"

_Ting-Tong_

Keduanya sama-sama beralih ke pintu di samping mereka. Hiruma menyalakan interkom dan melihat Emily di layar, sementara Mamori mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal.

_"Hai You. Bisa buka pintunya?" _Suara Emily terdengar interkom.

Hiruma lalu memasukkan password-nya dan pintu terbuka.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini, tapi suara kalian terdengar sampai depan pintu," sahut Emily, yang sudah beberapa menit di depan pintu dan ragu untuk menekan bel karena mendengar pertengkaran―yang tidak dia mengerti antara Mamori dan Hiruma. Tapi karena terdengar tidak akan selesai begitu saja, akhirnya dia memaksakan diri menekan bel.

"Ada apa, _heh_?" ketus Hiruma, tidak memedulikan basa-basi Emily tadi.

"Aku mau menemani Mamori ke bandara. Memang kamu tidak tahu?" jawabnya polos, memanaskan kembali amarah Hiruma tanpa diketahuinya.

"Ayo Emily," sela Mamori sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Emily. "Bilang pada sepupumu yang egois itu, jangan bersikap bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan," lanjutnya.

Emily memandang kebingungan dari Mamori ke Hiruma lalu ke Mamori lagi. Dia lalu mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti. Yang dia lihat, hanya sorotan tajam mata Hiruma yang tidak lepas dari mereka sampai Mamori membanting pintu di depannya.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Emily saat mereka di mobil. Dia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bertanya pada Mamori karena melihat emosinya yang masih meluap-luap.

"Youichi si bodoh itu," geram Mamori. "Dia melarangku pulang ke Jepang dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal."

Emily hanya menoleh sambil memundurkan mobilnya meminta Mamori untuk melanjutkan.

"Dia bilang kalau aku pulang, aku akan melupakannya dan mencari laki-laki lain. Dia pikir aku perempuan apa?" lanjut Mamori. "Padahal aku yang seharusnya lebih cemas meninggalkannya disini. Di Amerika―seperti yang kau bilang, kehidupan yang 'bebas'."

"Kau benar," sahut Emily mulai menjalankan mobilnya ke jalan raya. "Memang sudah seharusnya kau cemas." Emily melirik ke Mamori sesaat dan melihat bagaimana reaksinya. "Tapi Mamori, dia bersikap seperti itu karena dia mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintainya."

"Kau bilang kepadanya?" tanya Emily dan melihat Mamori mengangguk yakin. "Kalau begitu dia bodoh," sahutnya tersenyum meledek. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian permasalahkan. Kalian sudah dua tahun berpisah, tapi masih tetap saling mencintai. Aku rasa hubungan jarak jauh bukan masalah."

"Aku juga sudah bilang begitu kepadanya," balas Mamori. "Tapi dia tetap keras kepala." Mamori yang berhasil menenangkan dirinya menatap jauh ke luar jendela.

"Tapi apa kamu sudah bilang kalau kamu bersedia menikah dengannya?"

Mamori menoleh ke Emily, lalu mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa aku perlu bilang? Aku mencintainya, sudah pasti aku mau menikah dengannya."

"Pantas saja dia begitu," sahut Emily. "Laki-laki butuh kepastian Mamori. Mereka tidak akan mengerti kalau tidak kamu katakan."

"Dia tidak memintaku lagi. Tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba aku bilang aku mau menikah dengannya, sementara dia belum bertanya lagi?"

Emily menghela napas. "Kalau kalian berdua seperti itu, bagaimana mau terus berlanjut."

Mamori lalu terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Emily dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. "Aku rasanya tidak mau kembali ke apartemennya setelah ini."

"Kalau begitu kita jalan-jalan," usul Emily. "Kau bisa bermalam di hotelku, dan lupakan dulu si bodoh itu."

.

.

Setelah dari bandara, mereka menonton fashion show jalanan yang sengaja ingin dilihat oleh Emily. Emily bilang, inspirasi itu selalu datang dari tempat yang tidak terduga. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Emily, fashion show ini tidak terlihat murahan, malah terlihat elegan dan mewah. Pakaian dan model-modelnya pun sama cantik seperti yang pernah Mamori lihat-lihat di televisi. Tidak ada panggung _catwalk_. Model dan penonton sama-sama berada di jalan. Semua berdiri dan mengerubungi karpet merah, sambil terpana dan terkagum-kagum. Emily bilang, beginilah cara designer memperkenalkan rancangannya kepada publik yang tidak punya kesempatan untuk menonton fashion show megah secara langsung dan mereka bisa menonton ini di jalanan secara gratis. Designer ternama sangat jarang untuk melakukan hal seperti ini, karena target pasar mereka adalah masyarakat kalangan atas. Tapi untuk designer kelas menengah, mereka tidak akan segan-segan ikut meramaikan acara ini.

Tiga puluh menit lewat, Mamori tidak merasa lelah berdiri di kerumunan karena memang dia sangat menikmati fashion show ini.

"Kita ke kafe sana saja, Mamori," sahut Emily kencang-kencang karena suaranya terbanting dengan latar musik fashion show itu. "Kita duduk di lantai duanya " Dia lalu menunjuk ke lantai dua dari kafe di seberang jalan.

Mamori mengangguk. Mereka lalu menyebrang jalan dan masuk ke dalam kafe. Setelah mereka berdua memesan dua _cakes _dan _ice lemon tea._ Mata Mamori masih juga menikmati fashion show dari lantai dua kafe.

"Nah Mamori," sahut Emily. "Sebenarnya aku ada satu permintaan."

Mamori menoleh dan tersenyum. "Apa?"

"Aku tahu You pasti tidak akan setuju. Tapi apa kamu mau jadi modelku?"

Mamori menatap kaget. "Aku? Model?"

"Ya. Aku buat rancangan yang―aku membuatnya sambil membayangkanmu. Jadi aku rasa kamu cocok untuk jadi modelnya."

_Tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya karena pasti Youichi tidak mengizinkan._ Mamori ingin sekali menjawab seperti itu, tapi dia menahan diri karena, sekarang ini dia kesal dengan Hiruma. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang kesal dengan kekasihnya, tapi masih juga memikirkan pendapat kekasihnya itu. "Aku tidak bisa Emily. Aku kan harus pulang ke Jepang," jawabnya. "Lagipula aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus tersenyum di depan kamera."

"Tapi aku melihat rekaman video waktu kamu dan You di klub Amefuto. Kamu bisa tersenyum lepas walau disorot kamera seperti itu."

_Aku bukan tersenyum kepada kamera. Aku tersenyum kepada Youichi yang ada dibalik kamera video itu. _Lagi-lagi Mamori tidak bisa menjawabnya. Kenapa lagi-lagi harus selalu Hiruma yang menjadi alasan dari semua tindakannya. Mereka sedang bertengkar. Mamori harus berkali-kali mengingatkan itu pada dirinya sendiri. "Itu berbeda. Aku tetap saja tidak bisa melakukannya."

Emily menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, tolak aku terus jika aku terus-terusan memaksamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin You marah-marah kepadaku lagi seperti waktu itu. Dia menyeramkan kalau sedang marah. Aku heran bagaimana kamu bisa menanganinya yang emosian seperti itu."

"Aku sudah biasa melakukannya. Saat SMA, dari belasan anggota klub, hanya aku dan teman kita yang bernama Musashi yang berani menentangnya. Youichi sangat keras kepala. Pemaksa. Dulu aku sangat tidak menyukainya."

Emily mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi kamu akan tetap pulang lusa nanti walaupun You tidak mengizinkanmu?"

"Ya," jawab Mamori. "Walau sebenarnya aku berencana besok."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku lebih suka kamu disini. Orang yang kukenal di Amerika hanya rekan bisnis saja. Mereka tidak bisa diajak mengobrol seperti kamu."

"Kalau begitu kamu main ke Jepang. Nanti menginap di rumahku."

"Mungkin aku akan mencari tahu designer disana dan bekerja sama dengannya."

Mamori tersenyum. "Ide bagus."

Mamori menoleh ke tas di samping kursinya. Dia mendengar nada dering, dan dari sana dia langsung tahu siapa yang meneleponnya. Karena beberapa hari yang lalu dia meminta nomor ponsel Hiruma dan memilih nada dering khusus untuknya.

"Tidak kamu angkat?" tanya Emily.

"Biar saja," sahut Mamori. "Aku tahu siapa yang menelepon. Paling dia hanya marah-marah kalau aku angkat."

Telepon berhenti berdering beberapa sesaat, kemudian berbunyi lagi.

"Angkat saja."

Dengan malas Mamori merogoh ponselnya. "Apa?" sahutnya saat sudah tersambung.

_"Dimana kau sialan?" _tanya Hiruma langsung.

Mamori hening sesaat. Kesal dengan panggilan dan nada suara Hiruma.

_"Cepat pulang sekarang."_

"Bisa kau minta baik-baik?"

_"Tidak," _balas Hiruma cepat. _"Aku belum sarapan dan juga makan siang. Cepat kau pulang."_

"Bukannya ada pizza sisa kemarin malam?"

_"Aku tidak mau itu. Aku mau kau buatkan makan siang."_

"Aku bukan pembantumu, Youichi!"

_"Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin kau pulang. Jangan coba-coba menginap di tempat Emily, atau aku akan menyeretmu pulang."_

Mamori menahan mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, sementara Hiruma sudah memutuskan sambungannya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Emily penasaran karena dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Mamori katakan.

"Youichi merengek meminta aku pulang."

"Merengek? Kata yang bagus," sahut Emily geli. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan You merengek." Dia lalu melihat Mamori yang terlihat bersiap-siap untuk pergi. "Kamu mau menurutinya?"

"Apa boleh buat. Dia kelaparan," sahut Mamori tersenyum kecut.

Emily lalu menggelengkan kepala. Dia lalu mengambil tas dan menaruh uang di atas meja, dan mengikuti Mamori keluar kafe.

"Maaf ya Emily. Aku tidak bisa menginap bersamamu di hotel. Nah, bagaimana kalau kamu yang menginap di apartemen?"

Emily memandang Mamori dan membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau dia menginap dan membuat Hiruma melototinya sepanjang malam karena mengganggu ketentramannya bersama Mamori. "Tidak apa."

"Dia kekanak-kanakan sekali. Padahal dia bisa memesan makanan. Tapi malah repot-repot meneleponku dan memintaku cepat pulang dan membuatkan makanan."

Emily tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Mamori. Dia heran dengan pasangan kekasih ini. Padahal Mamori bisa saja menolak Hiruma, tapi tidak dia lakukan.

"Dasar kalian ini," gumam Emily.

Mamori menoleh. "Hm? Kamu mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak," jawabnya tersenyum lalu menggeleng lagi terheran-heran.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Wow! Chap ini isinya berantem terus. Saya jadi ikut emosi juga.

Okey, cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Kalau ada kesalahan mengenai fashion show jalanan benar-benar ada atau tidak, semuanya hanya berasal dari ide penulis saja XD

Untuk FJS-san, maaf ya aku ga bisa update hari senin karena memang tidak sempat. Dan kamu jangan sedih, walau tidak diterima di negeri, aku yakin banyak universitas swasta yang bagus. Tapi kamu jg punya cadangan di swasta kan? Karena pengalamanku dulu, sebelum dapat negeri, aku sudah terdaftar di swasta duluan. Begitu...

Oke deh FJS-san, Ganbatte~!

So my dear readers, keep calm and wait the next chapie~!

Salam: De


	14. Chapter 14

Last Chapter guys~!

.

Chapter 14

.

_"I wondered what happened when you offered yourself to someone, and they opened you, only to discover you were not the gift they expected and they had to smile and nod and say thank you all the same time." _\- Jodi Picoult -

.

Setelah seharian Mamori beres-beres pakaian dan segala macam keperluannya masuk ke dalam koper, sekarang Mamori sudah terlelap di pinggir tempat tidur. Dia memang selalu tidur di pinggir seperti ini untuk berjaga jika seandainya Hiruma ingin tidur di tempat tidur tanpa perlu membangunkannya.

Barang-barangnya―seperti yang sudah dia duga, tidak muat masuk ke dalam koper, jadi dia meninggalkan beberapa dan meminta Hiruma membawanya saat di ke Jepang. Walau Mamori tidak yakin Hiruma mau melakukannya. Jadi dia hanya meninggalkan barang yang sekiranya bisa ditinggalkan jika dia datang lagi ke Amerika.

Seharian ini pun, pertengkaran tidak lepas dari mereka dan itu membuat Mamori sangat lelah. Semua hal selalu mereka perdebatkan. Dia tidak tahan. Padahal dia mau pulang ke Jepang. Apa tidak bisa mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan santai dan damai tanpa harus bertengkar? Hiruma sangat keras kepala, sedangkan Mamori juga sama keras kepalanya. Semuanya membuat Mamori kehabisan energi sehingga dia cepat tidur terlelap walau hanya beberapa menit merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Mamori terbangun seketika dan membuka matanya perlahan. Dia merasakan Hiruma menyelinap ke balik selimut, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Mamori dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Oh, Youichi. Ada apa?" tanyanya menoleh perlahan ke belakang masih dalam kantuknya.

"Diam," sahut Hiruma. "Biarkan aku seperti ini."

"Kamu ini," gumamnya pelan seraya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hiruma yang sangat tidak biasa dia lakukan. Dia kemudian menarik tangan Hiruma dalam genggamannya.

Hiruma memejamkan mata dan merasakan kehangatan Mamori. Besok Mamori sudah tidak disini lagi dan apartemen ini akan kembali sepi dan dingin. Hanya ada dirinya dan Cerberus. Jadi sebisa mungkin Hiruma ingin mendekap Mamori sejenak karena seharian ini mereka tidak ada waktu untuk melakukannya.

"Sudah tidur?" tanya Mamori lembut.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku mau tidur lagi," jawabnya lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

"Mm," jawab Hiruma lalu mencium rambut Mamori dan mendekapnya lebih erat.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan cepat. Mamori rasanya tidak mau bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk bersiap-siap. Pesawatnya akan lepas landas jam delapan nanti. Dengan malas, Mamori bangun dan menyibakan selimut dari tubuhnya.

"Bangun Youichi, aku mau siap-siap," sahutnya sambil mengguncang-guncang kaki Hiruma. Mamori lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur tanpa memedulikan Hiruma yang masih tengkurap malas di tempat tidur. "Aku akan naik taksi kalau kau tidak bangun juga."

Hiruma perlahan bangun sambil mengumpat. Sementara Mamori sudah melesat ke kamar mandi, Hiruma mengumpulkan kesadarannya sambil mengacak-acak rambut yang memang sudah berantakan.

Dia lalu meraih ponsel di samping tempat tidur dan menekan nomor Paman Harrold. "Belikan aku kopi dan _Mocacinno _di cafe bawah. Kalau ada belikan juga beberapa kue. Sepuluh menit."

_"Baik Tuan," _sahut Paman Harrold lalu menutup teleponnya.

Paman Harrold sudah datang dengan pesanan Hiruma sebelum Mamori selesai dari mandinya. Hiruma menyerup kopi hitam pekat yang biasa dia beli sendiri saat berangkat ke kantor. Namun karena sekarang dia akan mengantar Mamori ke bandara, dia meminta Paman Harrold― yang selalu bersiaga di tempat parkir sebelum Hiruma bangun untuk membelikannya.

"Cepat kau mandi," sahut Mamori yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Hiruma lalu beranjak dari sofa, menaruh kopinya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Sesampainya mereka di bandara, Mamori sudah bersiap untuk berpisah dengan Hiruma. Namun Hiruma menyeringai dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jasnya, yaitu passport dengan tiket pesawat di dalamnya.

"Apa-apaan!?" tanya Mamori bingung lalu menyambar passport dari tangan Hiruma dan membukanya. Dia melihat satu tiket pesawat dengan tujuan dan jadwal penerbangan yang sama dengan dirinya. "Bagaimana kau―bahkan kamu bisa memesan kursi tepat di sebelahku?"

"Kenapa kau kaget, _heh_?" sahut Hiruma mengambil kembali passport-nya kembali dan menyimpannya di balik jas. "Bukannya kau senang aku juga ikut denganmu ke Jepang?"

"Tapi―" Mamori masih dalam kagetnya. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Kau lupa kalau perusahaan sialan itu juga ada di Jepang? Aku mau mengurus sesuatu disana."

"Lalu pakaianmu? Kau hanya bawa dompet di kantong celanamu!"

"Aku masih punya baju di rumah, bodoh."

Mamori menaikkan bahunya. "Baiklah."

"Kau tidak terdengar senang?"

Mamori mengangguk-angguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan kembali ke dalam. "Aku senang," jawab Mamori. "Cuma rasanya bosan saja kalau terus melihatmu."

"Apa katamu, _heh_?" ketus Hiruma.

Mamori tersenyum lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Hiruma. "Aku bercanda. Ayo."

.

.

Pagi hari mereka sudah sampai di Jepang. Di bandara mereka sudah disambut oleh Keith yang menghampiri mereka dengan membawa map di tangannya.

"Direktur Hiruma," sapanya menundukkan kepala lalu tersenyum kepada Mamori. "Anezaki-san." Setelah itu Keith lalu langsung berjalan di samping Hiruma sembari membuka mapnya. "Maaf Direktur Hiruma. Saya butuh tanda tangan anda cepat."

Mamori menarik kopernya dan berjalan di samping mereka melihat betapa sibuknya Keith yang membutuhkan tanda tangan Hiruma secepat mungkin. Sementara Hiruma hanya membaca cepat dan menandatangani lembaran yang disodorkan padanya.

"Apa si kacamata sialan itu berhasil mendapatkan kontraknya?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ya Direktur. Seminggu lagi games baru kita dengan perusahaan K akan segera luncur," jawabnya.

"Apa sudah mendapat kerjasama dengan media sosial yang baru itu?"

"Jiro-san akan ke Korea siang ini untuk merundingkannya," jawabnya lagi.

"Bilang pada bagian animasi untuk menambah karakter baru. Aku sendiri saja bosan memainkannya, apa lagi orang lain."

"Baik Direktur."

"Di Amerika butuh orang untuk _programing_. Segera carikan orang yang bersedia di-tranfer kesana."

"Akan saya carikan," jawabnya sembari menerima kembali map yang sudah selesai ditandatangani Hiruma. "Kalau begitu saya akan ke perusahaan K segera. Mobil anda sudah ada di tempat parkir."

"Ya," balas Hiruma.

Keith lalu menunduk lagi kepada Hiruma dan tersenyum kepada Mamori. Dia lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Wah. Keito-san sepertinya sibuk sekali," sahut Mamori.

"Dia si sialan yang serba cepat," jawab Hiruma. "Disini, dia lebih ditakuti saat lewat di ruang karyawan dibanding aku."

Mamori menoleh dan menatap tidak percaya. "Yang benar. Padahal dia sepertinya ramah dan murah senyum."

"Memang benar. Dia punya dua kepribadian yang beda. Saat di luar jam kerja, dia jadi si sialan yang menyenangkan. Tapi saat jam kerja, dia tidak mentolerir orang yang malas."

"Hebat." Mamori yang sibuk dengan pikirannya, lalu teringat sesuatu. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, berarti Keito-san juga ikut dalam rencana penjebakanku?" tanyanya kemudian melihat Hiruma yang memasang wajah malas menjawab. "Kamu ini kurang kerjaan..."

"Harusnya kau curiga, bodoh."

Mamori mencibir. "Dari awal aku sudah curiga. Tapi aku orang yang berpikir positif. Mana aku sangka kamu seniat itu untuk membawaku ke Amerika."

"_Keh_, berhenti bicara tentang pekerjaan brengsekku lagi. Aku akan mengantarmu, dan langsung ke kantor," sahutnya. Kemudian mengambil alih koper Mamori.

"Kamu jangan lupa sarapan dulu."

Hiruma malas menjawab dan terus berjalan ke tempat parkir bandara.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Mamori mulai kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. Dia kembali kuliah dan kerja sambilan. Hari ini dia mulai kembali kerja dari jam dua sampai jam lima sore. Karena itu, selesai makan siang dengan teman-temannya, Mamori langsung bergegas ke perpustakaan kota.

Mamori mendorong pintu ke dalam. Perpustakaan hari ini tidak terlalu ramai. Dia lalu berjalan ke belakang meja petugas dan disapa oleh rekan kerjanya. "Hai Mamori-san. Bagaimana Amerika?" sahutnya.

"Lumayan," jawab Mamori tersenyum. Dia lalu merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dia lalu mengecek pesan masuk dan mendapat pesan _dari mobile banking_-nya. Mamori membaca sesaat, lalu dia kaget dan menutup mulutnya. Tidak menyangka apa yang dilihatnya. "Aku keluar sebentar, Nana-san," sahutnya.

Diluar, Mamori dengan cepat mencari nomor Hiruma dan meneleponnya.

"Apa-apaan kamu ini!?" sahutnya langsung saat telepon sudah tersambung.

"Cepat sekali kau menelepon. Padahal baru aku transfer beberapa menit lalu."

"Aku tidak bekerja padamu. Untuk apa kamu mengirim uang padaku!?"

Hiruma tidak menjawab.

"Jumlahnya sangat tidak masuk akal Youichi!"

"Tidak apa."

"Aku akan kembalikan."

"Tidak usah, bodoh."

"Aku tidak berhak menerimanya."

"Aku membayarmu sesuai dengan kontrak sialan itu. Aku tidak mau dituntut karena tidak membayarmu."

"Tapi Youichi, kau dan aku tahu kalau itu hanya sekedar kontrak."

"Bisa tidak, _heh,_ kau terima itu tanpa banyak omong? Aku heran ada orang bodoh yang tidak suka uang."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berhutang padamu."

"Berhutang apa, sialan? Kau pacarku!"

Wajah Mamori memerah sesaat mendengar kata-kata Hiruma.

"hal sialan itu saja yang mau kau keluhkan?" lanjut Hiruma. "Aku masih banyak kerjaan."

"Ya sudah," jawab Mamori kecewa. "Sampai nanti."

"Sore nanti setelah kau selesai berkerja, datanglah ke apartemenku. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan. Aku email alamatnya."

"Apar―" sahut Mamori namun teleponnya sudah terlebih dulu diputus Hiruma.

Saat mau kembali ke dalam, ponsel Mamori bergetar lagi. Dia lalu melihat email masuk dari Hiruma. Alamat apartemennya.

.

.

Kalau apartemen kecil yang biasa ditempati Hiruma saat kuliah dulu, Mamori sudah sering kesana. Tapi kalau apartemen bak hotel dengan dua puluh lantai yang menjulang tinggi di depannya, Mamori sama sekali tidak menyangka dia akan menginjakan kakinya disini. Memang tidak semewah apartemen Hiruma yang di Amerika, tapi tetap saja tempat ini cukup berkelas.

Mamori naik ke lantai empat belas seperti yang dikatakan Hiruma dalam email. Di lantai ini hanya ada tiga pintu, jadi Mamori tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya. Kalau nomor satu, ada di dekat lift. Berarti nomor tiga ada di paling ujung. Itulah nomor apartemen Hiruma.

Mamori menekan belnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara Hiruma di interkom.

_"Kau datang, heh?"_ sahut Hiruma.

"Tentu saja aku datang," balas Mamori. "Cepat buka pintunya."

Hiruma terdiam sesaat. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu apartemen akan dibuka.

"Youichi?" sahut Mamori. "Kamu masih disana?"

_"Aku akan membuka benda brengsek ini kalau kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku."_

"Apa?"

Hiruma terdiam lagi.

"Apa Youichi? Kamu mau tanya apa?"

_"Apa kau...,"_ Hiruma berhenti memikirkan kata-katanya. _"Apa kau bersedia menikah denganku?"_

Mamori terhenyak. Matanya menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Kau serius melamarku disini? DISINI!? Saat aku di luar, kamu di dalam dan bersembunyi di balik pintu ini?"

_"Cepat jawab saja, bodoh."_

"Aku akan menjawabnya saat aku melihatmu," jawab Mamori yakin. "Sekarang buka pintunya."

_"Aku tidak bisa_. _Aku tidak mau kau menolakku lagi," _jawab Hiruma. _"Jadi apa kau mau menikah denganku?"_

"Kamu tahu jawabannya," sahut Mamori lelah.

_"Kalau begitu katakan."_

"Ya," jawab Mamori tidak sabar. "Aku mau menikah denganmu."

_"Kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku dan terus mencintaiku?"_

"Oh Tuhan, Youichi. Ya. Apa perlu aku menjawabnya?"

Pintu apartemen terbuka dan Mamori melihat Hiruma berdiri disana, dengan tatapan serius yang sulit dielakkan. "Sekali kau masuk, maka aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu meskipun kau menangis memintanya."

Mamori tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. "Tidak akan pernah melepaskanku? Aku suka mendengarnya."

"Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku. Hanya untukku."

"Apapun itu, Hiruma Youichi. Aku milikmu." Mamori lalu melompat ke pelukan Hiruma.

Hiruma bernapas lega. Mereka berdua bernapas lega dan tersenyum bahagia, seolah tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya dan menyapu rambut Mamori ke belakang telinga. Dia menatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata indah yang tengah menatapnya. Tidak yakin apa yang harus dia katakan, Hiruma masih tetap memegang pipi Mamori dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan. Hampir seperti sebuah bisikan dan hanya terbaca dari pergerakan bibirnya saja.

Mamori tersenyum seraya meraih ke belakang leher Hiruma dan menariknya turun perlahan. Dia mencium lembut bibir Hiruma singkat dan langsung melihat seringaian di wajahnya. Hiruma lalu mencium balik Mamori. Memanggut bibirnya seolah itu sudah bagian dari dirinya, dan semuanya terasa tepat. Tidak ada lagi yang menghalanginya, mempermainkannya, atau memisahkannya dari Mamori. Tidak seorang pun. Dan selamanya mereka akan selalu bersama.

.

.

END

.

Catatan Kecil:

Hai~~! Saya tahu kalian tidak sabar menunggu saya update. Dan semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan ending-nya. Memang tidak menikah, karena saya sengaja tidak buat begitu. Okay? Ga apa-apa kan?

Di atas segalanya, saya sangat ingin berterima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang sudah membaca LOVE TRAP ini. Yang mem-favorite dan follow cerita atau pun akun saya, yang sudah me-riview. Terima kasih semuanyaaaa~~

Saya sudah ada project cerita baru. Jadi saya harap bisa mem-publish ceritanya sesegera mungkin. Naaah... Karena itu, lagi-lagi kalian harus bersabar XD

Okey guys... See ya~~

Salam: De


End file.
